You Don't Know Me
by loveyourbuddhist
Summary: A thief needs a jewel to escape the clutches of the evil Naraku.
1. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

Hello Everyone!

I know this story is done, and those of you getting an update on this may think wth is going on? BUT! I'm going to be revamping this story quite a bit. I'm working on a creative writing project right now and I needed some way to get myself into steampunk thinking. So chapter by chapter I'm going to be updating this story into a steampunk style to make it a bit more interesting and at the same time give me a bit of practice! Hope everyone likes the changes, though most of the plot is going to remain the same, some minor details will be changing to help add some excitement.

Thanks for reading! And as always let me know what you think! =]


	2. Chapter 1 3163 South St

If you're just starting this story I want you to know, I'm currently reconstructing some things and will be fixing any errors I've made in the past. I'm doing this because I've come to a wall in my progress and I fear the only way to fix that is to go back and recreate the story in order to give it more meaning to myself. Enjoy the new updated first chapter! thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own Inu or the gang…not saying that I don't want to…but you get the point!

CHAPTER ONE: 3163 South St.

"Hurry up!" Sango whispered breathlessly to her best friend, she wondered again at how she'd gotten herself into this situation. That went back to four years ago. Now they where at it again, for what seemed like the millionth time. Sango glanced around herself taking in her surroundings. They were outside the biggest house in Oak Valley, stealing from the richest people in town. Sango couldn't say she didn't like it, but it was always the same. First they'd find the richest family in town and then take a week to scope them out get used to their routine and get blueprints for the house. As soon as they were done here they would move on to another town, in another state, and never look back. She just hoped they didn't screw it up. Seeing as Kagome was trying to be cool and work a new angle. Sango wasn't too fond of Kagome's nack for trying new techniques. That wasn't the only thing she didn't like though, the fake identities and the name changes drove her nuts. After all who wanted to be Ami Cask? How dumb could you get?

After three years of doing this Sango had become bored with it but Kagome had a love for the game. She'd only known Kagome for four years, and had only been in the B&E business for three. It was Kagome who'd taken her to her first robery, and Kagome who'd taught her how to pick locks. Kagome who was the leader and Kagome who she followed. Kagome who was so over-confident with her new trick. A little explaination at every house Kagome would come up with a new technique or a new approach. She didn't stay the same for long. By the time Sango had figured out her pattern Kagome would change, and that was one of the only things that kept Sango excited. And even a bit paranoid.

This time Kagome's tactic was to act like amateurs and that was why Sango was in such a hurry. She didn't like the idea, and even with the few high tech mods they kept she was nervous. When Kagome wanted to do something her way that was the way she did it. Just like the time before they had scoped out the house and watched the people for a routine, they had even used the local library to research their security system. So maybe they weren't doing it exactly like amateurs but it was close enough. They didn't even know for sure if Kagome could hack the system, or even if Kagome could keep the backup system from going off.

Kagome looked down at her laptop working feverishly on finding the code to bypass the locks. Her fingers raced across the keys in desperation as her face scrunched up in a frown. "I'm almost there, just hush." Kagome's now black hair fell over her shoulder as she adverted her eyes back to the task at hand. Yea, they had had to dye their hair blonde for the last run in. It was actually quite becoming on Kagome, though Sango didn't like her's as much and was glad to have her dark hair back. Kagome pushed her dark tresses back over her shoulder as Sango paced. Kagome grunted lightly as she came to another block, her face lit up by the changing colors on the screen. First blue then black and then green then back to blue then red.

Glancing up Kagome took note of Sango's pacing. "Cut it out, you know that bothers me." Sango stopped in her tracks, and silently mimicked Kagome's words to her back. The computer hummed in progress and Kagome snapped her fingers in exhaltation. It only took a few more seconds before the soft hum changed into a small beep and the screen turned green. Access Granted.

Silently, as if she'd been practicing this entrance all night, Kagome opened the door and entered. The dark void of the foyer seemed to swallow the girls whole as they entered their black hair and running suits blending perfectly with the shadowed walls. Kagome took a moment to regain her senses and then looked about finally able to see the contures in the furniture around her.

Closing the door behind her as quietly as possible Sango came up and stood next to Kagome. After hacking into the library computers 3 days ago Kagome had found a nice blueprint of this house and had spent hours memorizing it. "Left." Kagome took off with no hesitation the picture of the blueprint of the house stitched into her mind. Kagome led the way to a set of stairs and made her way up them one at a time to avoid any noises. She glanced around as she went up, she placed her hand gently on the banister, then pulled it away. She knew her gloved hands wouldn't leave prints but they could leave fibers. And now days CSI could trace that crap, she couldn't afford to be caught.

Finally reaching a landing at the top, Kagome walked all the way down the hall way then went through the door on the right. She stopped at the entrance noticing a light under the door to her left. Someone was awake. She pointed and made sure Sango understood what she was signifying before she stepped through the door on her right. The room was huge, it was twice the size of her old home, the entire house, not just one room. Her eyes roamed the room looking around for any sign of movement. Her eyes registered nothing, so she continued on. Walking over to the dresser Kagome spotted something at Sango's feet. Sango stopped as well looking in the direction of the sudden movement.

She noticed a black cat walking past her and out the door it's movment silky and smooth. Kagome gave Sango a 'that was close' look and then continued on. She walked to the dresser and opened the jewelry box. They'd spent a good portion of their planning debating on where the jewel that they were looking for was. This was the room they'd decidedwas this one. Hopefully they were right. Kagome sighed graciously, she was hoping it wasn't one that played music. Then suddenly a small beeping noise reached Kagome's ears and she realized that an alarm was going off.

It was rigged and now they were going to get caught. "Damn!" With that one curse they both took off out the door, and made their way down the stairs. Sango stopped when she heard a scrambling noise coming from up the stairs. "GO!" Kagome pushed her toward the foyer.

Then Kagome heard the faint sound of the cocking of a gun, a 12 gage shotgun to be exact, and then with the soft click of the trigger a bullet went flying. It struck its mark just inches from Kagome's head. In the wall where her head had been just seconds before was now a battered bit of drywall that had cracked around the hole that now occupied that space. Kagome looked back for a second, having in the spur of the moment forgotten all of her training she stopped and caught a slight glimpse of the man at the top of the stairs. He was tall and Kagome couldn't really tell which member of the family he was but he was the one with the gun and the reason why she turned upon meeting his eyes and ran out the door with Sango right in front of her. The gun went off again. And then again, and then Kagome went down, they were about halfway to the end of the yard when Kagome dropped, she'd been hit.

Gasping in shock and pain Kagome fell to the ground. She hit the dirt and grass with enough force to send her rolling. "Sango!" Sango stopped and turned to her friend lying wounded on the ground. Racing back she went to Kagome's side, panic was in her eyes as she looked Kagome over.

With a glance towards the house Kagome grunted, "I'll be okay;" She reached out for Sango, "just…I need help up."

"Where were you hit?" Sango asked but as she placed her hand around her friend to hold her up she felt the slickness under her fingers. Kagome let out a gasp and even as Sango was forcing her up she doubled over in pain, "I-it doesn't matter." Kagome pushed herself to move, the pain becoming more and more intense. The bullet had seared her side making the pain turn from a shocked discomfort to a screaming pound. They made it to the road and as quickly as possible, and Kagome realized just how long the driveway was. Quietly and quickly they ran to the grave yard a block away their planned hiding spot incase anything went wrong. Which it had done just that. Kagome had fooled around and now was going to have to pay for that mistake, in more ways than one.

A/N: sorry to end it there but i have to go! I'll update asap! have a nice weekend!


	3. Chapter 2: HELP!

This is me, changing stuff and doing crap that you will very soon appriciate, I hope! lol!

Disclaimer: I know I know, I don't own Inuyasha...or the rest of the gang.

CHAPTER 2: HELP!

Kagome threw herself down into the grass next to Ryan Smith's tomb. It was the largest headstone in the entire graveyard, 'He must have been rich.' Kagome thought bitterly, "Owww!" Kagome was pulled from her bitter thoughts and rejoin reality. She jerked away form Sango's prodding fingers, "Leave it alone!" she wanted to scream but her voice was barely above a whisper. Sango glared and continued searching, she was trying to pinpoint the exact spot where Kagome had been hit.

"Get off me!" Kagome hissed as Sango's finger poked in just the right spot. "I'll be fine!" Kagome seethed as she smacked her friend's hand away. Sango never knew when enough was enough. Though Kagome did appriciate the concern.

"Shhhh!" Sango pressed her finger to her lips as Kagome perked up at the sound of sirens and an approaching police car. They both sank low to the ground as the headlights passed over their hiding spot. They watched silently waiting as the policeman first knocked on the door to confirm the house, and then did a scan of the area. He was obviously lazy for he didn't even bother to check the cemetery, or anywhere out of their yard. He shone his flashlight here and there, obviously still tired. It was after all 2 o'clock in the morning.

"Kagome you still alive?" Sango joked as the police drove away, it had been nearly and hour and the girls hadn't spoken or moved during the whole procedure. Kagome's stiff form remained lifeless on the ground, her breathing had slowed greatly and Sango couldn't even see the rise and fall of her chest. "Kagome?" worry flooded Sango's voice as she nudged Kagome. When Kagome's head lolled to the side lifelessly, Sango got up and checked for a pulse. She was breathing but it was coming to her in small gasps now, as if an airway was blocked. Fearful of her friends death Sango struggled with jittery hands to pull out her cell phone. She dialed Miroku's number so fast that even speed dial couldn't have been a better idea. Miroku was their tech man and get away driver, and Sango cursed as it took him two rings to pick up.

"Sango? Are you two ok? I heard sirens. What's taking you guys so long?" Miroku didn't let Sango get a word in for a good minute and it took all of her will power not to scream at him irrationally. She heard the sounds of an engine and knew Miroku was starting the vehicle.

"I need you to come pick us up," Sango finally got a chance to speak but her voice was brittle and Miroku didn't need anymore explanation, not that Sango knew that. She went on anyway not able to keep her tears at bay. "Kagome's hurt, please hurry I don't know what to do." Sango's small voice was frantic. Miroku could tell it was serious, Sango after all was a pretty level headed person.

"Apply pressure to the wound, I'll be there in five." Miroku hung up and sped off to get his girls, though they didn't like it, he always refered to them as his girls. As he pulled into the cemetary he was careful, watching the house down the street. He knew they'd be watching for any vehicle activity. He knew they didn't have long. He glanced around as he got out and he spotted Sango standing and waving in his direction. Getting back in he pulled the vehicle as close as possible and quickly jumped out to help Sango.

He looked Kagome over before deciding what to do. "Go open the door I'll bring her over." Sango sprinted over to the car with Kagome's laptop in hand, and as frantic as she was Miroku knew he was going to be worse. He dropped down to pick up Kagome's still lifeless body. He quickly ran to the car her body in his arms 120 pounds of dead weight. Careful of her head and bleeding side he laid her body over the towels in the back seat that Sango had prepared for them. He lifted her shirt where he could clearly see blood stained on her black top.

"Oh my," Sango flinched as she saw the gash in Kagome's side. It was a good four inches deep and was bleeding nonstop. It was no wonder she had passed out and was now unresponsive. Miroku grabbed a towel from under the seat and pressed it to the wound to stop the bleeding. He took Sango's hand and put it where his had been. "Hold this." He directed her as he looked Kagome over for any other wounds. She did as she was told constantly saying sorry and blaming herself to the point where Miroku had to slap her out of her hysterics.

"Sorry, I needed that." Sango was level headed again and now seemed to be able to handle the situation.

Miroku took a few seconds to debate his options. He knew that they needed to leave soon otherwise the people in nearby houses would wonder what they were doing out here in the night. He inwardly groaned knowing just where they'd have to go. "We're taking her to the hospital." Miroku decided.

"No!" Kagome whispered harshly shocking her friends into sudden silence, she tried to sit up but the dizziness got the best of her and she fell back not able to put up a fight.

"We're going to the hospital and that's final!" Miroku stated, knowing she wasn't up for a fight at the moment. Sango got into the back to change into her regular clothing, as Miroku hopped into the drivers seat. "Ready?" Sango gave a slight nod her face the epitome of serious, and then pulled off her black work out suit. She changed quickly and then changed Kagome it would looked suspicios if she showed up in all black. She got the clothes on the began thinking of a story that would be believable and then she was doing as she was instructed and applying pressure to Kagome's wound.

Miroku sped off down the road in the opposite direction of the Takahashi house. He watched for Fifth Avenue knowing it would lead him to the hospital. The roads lead him in what seemed like a circle but he eventually came to the small hospital it was a two story building that didn't look certified but it would have to do. Center Creek Hospital was one of those hospitals that looked like what you'd see on a soap opera. The walls were all painted an ugly green and the furniture was only made to use in moderation. After parking the car Miroku grabbed Kagome from the backseat in a hurry he left Sango but she kept up on her own. He carried her in his first reaction was to yell for a doctor.

"I need a doctor! My friend's been wounded!" Miroku rushed in the ER doors and in seconds a group of men in white coats and women in green outfits that complimented the walls rushed to him and took Kagome from him. They placed her on a gurney and immediatly started asking him questions and talking to each other. They decided quickly a plan of action and before he knew it Kagome was being whisked away on a stretcher the doctors speaking in code the only word he knew was stat.

A/N: i know this one is short but I'll probably update again today! So i won't leave you hanging to long. I'm also up for sugestions but i'm pretty sureI know exactly where I'm going with this one!


	4. Chapter 3: Is She Okay?

Yay another fixer is up! I'm actually liking this alot, it feels good.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...well you get my point!

CHAPTER 3: Is She Okay?

Miroku paced the waiting room as Sango sat biting her fingernails or what was left by now. Sango had told a fake story about camping in the woods and even added a bit with a bear and some other things. Sango was good at telling believable stories. She just hoped Kagome would know not to say anything when she woke up. They knew she'd be doped up really bad and they hoped she would come out ok. A nurse came by and told them that Kagome was in critical condition. She'd lost alot of blood and they feared she might be comatose for a while. The nurse told her and Miroku that they were having issues stabling her because for some reason her body wasn't reacting to the blood transfusion they'd given her.

They sat impatiently waiting for someone to come give them another update. Each dealing with the process in their own ways. Miroku paced mostly as he thought about how it could possibly get worse, and Sango sat with tears shimmering in her eyes but not actually crying. It was a stressful three hours before either of them spoke. Sango had closed up inside of herself driving Miroku nuts, he could barely stand to think about what was going to happen to Kagome. Or worse what their temporary employer would do to them when they didn't make the drop off.

"What the hell is taking them so long?" Miroku shouted running his hands through his hair, he was at his wits end and he knew he didn't have much left to lose. Just then a doctor walked over to Miroku and Sango. "Are you John Smith?" he asked Miroku after looked over a file in his hands.

"Yes, how is she?" he was up on his feet in seconds pacing again as he asked a series of questions ending with, "Is she okay?"

"When can we see here?" Sango had come back to the world and was now standing in front of the doctor looking anxious, and very unstable herself.

"Your sister is stable and you will be able to visit her after we're done here." The doctor was calm, he gave the two a serious look, "Your sister was very lucky." He explained the procedures they'd had to go through to stabalize her the emergency surgery she'd been put through.

After giving it a seconds Sango colapsed with happiness, she fell to the floor with tears falling down her cheeks freely now, silently thanking God, all the blame gone. She blamed herself for the whole thing, they should have moved after the cop got there. Sango opted to stay and that was why Kagome had lost so much blood. But now all was going to be ok.

"Will she be able to come home tonight?" Was Miroku's only concern.

"Yes," The doctor said but with one condition, "But we'll have to watch her for a few hours first. Just standard precedure, to make sure she stays stabalized." He saw the crest fallen faces of the two before him and added, "she should be fine."

Miroku nodded then bent down to help Sango back to her feet, he knew she wouldn't be better until she saw her best friend, "Can we see her now?"

"Yes just follow Janet here and she'll show you to her room." Out of nowhere a nurse appeared and offered them both a reasuring smile that only Miroku returned. They went with Janet into the ER section of the hospital. It was a long walk for such a small hospital and it smelled just like that. It was a terrible smell, like antiseptic and blood; and the combination didn't mix well. It was muggy and stuffy and it was making it hard to breath. Janet showed them to a room on the right three doors from the exit. She opened the door for them and told them that if they needed anything to just push the button on the wall.

Sango rushed in and went to Kagome's side. It was all she could do to keep from crying.

"Hey I don't know about you but I'm ready to leave." Kagome smiled slightly her pain obviously gone and replaced by a goofy grin. Still she winced as she shifted to sit up. "The green walls are making me sick." Sango laughed the only thing she could do, the worry still stuck on her weighing her down like a thousand pounds.

"You have to stay a while longer for observation and then we can go." Miroku smiled, Kagome was going to be fine and for that he was thankful.

Kagome rose purposfully, swung her feet over the side and swayed. Sango moved to her but she held up her hand. "I'll be fine, I want to go now." Kagome sat there for a moment before looking up. "So what's the story?" Kagome smiked as if she did the same thing everyday, "What happened to me this time?"

"We told them that we went camping and we thought there was a bear, so we got out our gun just in case and then it misfired and hit you. That covers the hour wait before we got here and the unmistakable bullet hole." Sango answered having spent her time memorizing her story.

"Haha that's lame!" Kagome laughed but had to stop because of the pain, though it wasn't as harsh as it should have been it was still painful. She felt naked in her thin cotton gown.

"No joke, we also said that I'm your fiancé and this is your sister." Miroku smirked giving her a push back onto her bed, he knew she would't like it but she was going to have to stay for observation, instead he decided to distact her "So I guess that means you said yes to my question this time."

"Which was?" Kagome asked confused, she was unhappy about being back on the gurney she'd been stuck in for the past four hours.

"Will you bear my child?" his smirk was almost instantly gone, but it distracted Kagome enough for her to realize how tired she was. She laid back down and yawned. Miroku smirked but didn't get a chance to dodge Sango's attack.

BAM!

K.O.!

Sango: 1 Miroku: 0

A/N: hey hope you liked it, no more hospital scene in the next chapter moving on to greater things!


	5. Chapter 4 Planning Revenge

Ok more fun updates and fixes! hope you like the slightly tweaked newer version!

Disclaimer: do i even have to say it? Gets glares from fans fine i don't own inu or the gang. :P fun suckers

CHAPTER 4: PLANNING REVENGE

It was another three hours in the hospital before they were released. Kagome was given some vicadine for her pain and they went to fill it at the local drug store. Kagome knew she wasn't planning on using it but she took the bottle anyway knowing her friends would feel better if she pretended to take the meds. They went home to their dinky little three room apartment and they all went to bed. After not getting any sleep since the night before they were all exhausted. Kagome wasn't sure why but just a few hours later she was up and on her laptop, which Sango had so graciously saved for her.

She woke up and just had an urge to get revenge, she didn't like the fact that she had a dull ache in her side or the fact that she'd not gotten the jewel before getting out of that house. The pain in her side pushing that urge to get started as soon as possible. So now she sat at her computer hacking into every system she could trying to find any and all information on this guy and his family.

Her first plan was to just try and rob him again but she decided that he would probably expect that, afterall he couldn't be that stupid, being as rich as he was. So she sat there hacking the system pulling up dirt on him to try and find a way to get his property another way.

After looking for and hour or so she had learned a lot about this guy. His financials, his kid, his two wives; she had even pulled out an injury list that his doctor's profile held. Man, was she good. She smirked and took a moment to got to the kitchen and make herself a cup of coffee.

After two more hours of searching Kagome could tell you anything and everything you wanted to know about this guy, from his middle name to the last time he bought a beer at the only bar in Oak Valley.

She decided that one good way to get to this guy might be his son so her next move was to check him out. It wouldn't take long for her to be able to track him down, it was just a bit more of a problem since he was still underage.

* * *

Inuyasha's computer beeped. His file had just been breached. Someone, whoever it was, was looking up some information on him and it took alot of skill to get past the firewalls he'd put up himself to protect all the information about himself. This happened often because of who he was but this time it was different, this person was even looking at his dental records. Inuyasha smiled finally getting to have some fun, the past few hours had been hell for him since the cops were all over his place.

He checked his father's files and noticed that they had been fully breeched all the way down to the extra blocks Inuyasha had specially put on there himself. Whoever this person was they meant business.

As he got up to get some coffee he heard another beep. "Shit!" Someone had just dug up every last ounce of information findable on him. And that wasn't an easy feat.

"This guy's good." Inuyasha felt a small ounce of respect, he sat back down at his laptop and began running his fingers across the keys initiating a tag onto the hackers computer. "But now it's my turn." A cocky grin took over his expression and he worked his way into the hacker's computer.

* * *

Kagome's alert system screamed at her an alert that she was being tracked. She immediately saved all of the files she'd just gained access too and shut her computer down. "That was close."

She heard a noise behind her and turned quickly, but it was only Sango, she stood starring at the black screen behind Kagome."Morning." She reached around Kagome and grabbed the cup of coffee that was only half finished. She finished it an smiled.

"Yes, it is." Kagome responded bluntly a bit mifted at having her coffee downed by someone other than herself.

Sango glared at her but only with the most limited effort, she was still half asleep and in no mood for talking. "Smartass." Was her one word response before she went to the kitchen to grabbed a bowl of cereal.

* * *

"Damn," Inuyasha cursed his computer's slowness, "This guy is really good." he credited the hacker, angry he threw back the rest of his coffee. He'd missed the signal just barely; the guy must have caught the retrace. He kept his computer up hoping the hacker would get back on and try again. After all, he wasn't allowed to leave home for the rest of the day. That meant he wasn't going to have any fun.

He must have waited for and hour but the hacker never got back on. He left his computer to get some chow. He'd tried again later. It wasn't worth the patients. Besides he'd probably already got what he wanted anyway. Cursing Inuyasha went downstair, something he wished he knew he shouldn't have done.

* * *

"So what are you doing?" Sango's curiousity never failed to annoy, Kagome looked up almost disappointed.

"Those are mine," She noted as Sango joined her with a bowl of Corn Flakes.

"You didn't go shopping for them," Sango rolled her eyes, know Kagome was just bitching to get her all riled up, and it was probably going to work.

"Yea, but I paid for them." Kagome was her ever cocky self, it was a wonder that she could even live with herself. She was always so confident and all knowing. It was a gift most days and a curse today.

"I meant on the computer." Sango went on ignoring Kagome's cerial rant, to clarify she added, "What were you doing of the comp?"

Kagome got up and went to the kitchen, she pulled down a bowl from the cabinet and started fixing herself a bowl of cerial. "I'm working on a plan." Kagome's words were hard to hear because her mouth was full and she was speaking between bites of cereal.

"A plan?" Sango's voice was skeptical as if just walking back in and taking the jewel would be the best idea.

"I'm not giving up until I get that jewel." Kagome had come back as sat down briskly, it was obvious how bad she wanted her revenge.

"Kagome…are you sure?" Sango was getting the feeling that their time here was about to double. She didn't like it here and she kept getting bad feeling about teaming up with Naraku, he didn't seem like the nice guy he tried playing off.

"Of course I'm sure, and besides we have to pay Naraku back in two weeks or only God knows what will happen." Kagome explained her reasoning. She'd known Naraku alot longer than Sango had and knew just how bad he could be. She also knew how to please him and getting that jewel would be the only way for Kagome to get rid of him for good. This would be her last gig for Naraku.

"Okay, what's your plan?" Sango leaned in toward Kagome, she knew there was no way around it. They had to get the jewel before they could get out of here.

A/N: ok so more added and i hope you enjoy! review if you wanna!


	6. Chapter 5 The Plan

Ok so totally needed to fix this one. so yay more for your money, not that you're paying me...or are you?! lol

Disclaimer: Yeah i'm not getting anywhere with this but i don't own inu and co. enjoy

CHAPTER 5: The Plan

Kagome took a walk the next morning with a fifty in her pocket and a coke in her hand. She was going to get herself some new ID's seeing as the hospital now had their records. She couldn't risk the school she was about to enroll them all into looking into the records and seeing that they had been to the hospital for a bullet wound, or any of the other information they could find on the three Cask kids. Kagome worked on getting new Ids for the three of them. It just so happened that an old friend of her's happened to be in town visiting friends of his and he could do the job for her. She counted her blessing and went on her way.

It only took two hours for Mo to get the IDs finished and the background information taken care of. She then took Sango and Miroku to the Oak Valley High School where they enrolled for the last semester of their senior year. It would take a miracle to follow through with the plan Kagome had devised, but she figured they would be leaving here at the weeks end.

"Okay so I'll sign up for all the same classes as Inuyasha and Sango you take all of the classes with Koga, he is supposedly one of Inuyasha's friends and Miroku you will take the classes with Kikyo, I want you to do what you do best, make her like you." Kagome went over her idea again, as long as she and Inuyasha were in a few classes together she was sure she could make him notice her.

"What?!" Was Miroku's totally confused reply; she wanted him to be perverted? Was she feeling okay?

"Are you sure?" Sango seemed a bit uptight, as if this plan were the same as committing murder.

"She's Inuyasha's girlfriend." Kagome stated plainly. "And I can't get his attention if he's with her." It was an obvious answer and it made Miroku smile with joy, which in turn made Sango frown. Kagome looked at her friend helplessly. It wasn't her fault that her two friends couldn't see they were perfect for each other.

"Oh, right" Miroku nodded excited about this new job, he couldn't wait to have fun, after a year of being the get away driver he was finally going to get some action.

It took over an hour for them to finally get into the office and speak with the principal about transfering schools. Transcripts from their last high school had been provided by Mo, he really was a genious. After getting their schedules worked out and a small tour of the school they were on their way. They went back to the car and began discussing their plans on how each of them was going to get the attention of their target.

"I'm going to lay my charm on her so hard she won't know what hit her." Miroku bragged, as he pulled out of the parking lot.

BAM!

SMACK!

"Hey don't injure the driver!" Miroku yelled as he swerved to miss and oncoming car. Man his job was getting risky.

They went back home with new plans and hopes and tiny sparkles in their eyes.

Kagome went to the kitchen and started on dinner, it was her secondary job, and the only other thing she was good at, aside from lying, cheating and stealing. She made them an italian dinner of Spagetti and meatballs. It was her all time favorite plus it gave you added energy. Kagome smiled over dinner as they sat still bragging about sweeping this school off it's feet. They never talked about the times when they were in school themselves. They were bad times and none of them enjoyed the memories. Kagome had left home and school when she was twelve. Miroku had joined her a year later and Sango two years after that. They'd met in places that most kids couldn't even imagine and it was never good. Kagome started off searching for her father, then when she ran into a dead end she found Naraku. He taught her how to lie, cheat and steal and she was still stuck in his shadow to this day. She found Miroku in the streets of New York, and Sango a few years later in Vegas. After picking up Sango Naraku vanished. Kagome was sure he was up to some new trick and when he returned last month Kagome knew they were in for some trouble.

Naraku gave them job after job and now they were here looking for some jewel he said he required in order to leave them alone for the rest of their lives. So that's what Kagome would do in order to get rid of him. They ate then watched a movie and then they all hit the sack in need of a full nights sleep for their first day of school tomorrow.

END of CHAPTER

AN ok so it was short and now it's not as short, so yay to me! wooty woot! later!


	7. Chapter 6 School here we Come

Ok so some new stuff here, more info, but most of it stayed the same! wooty woot!

Disclaimer: I don't own him or the others! teehee!

CHAPTER 6: School Here we come.

Kagome pulled her hair up into a ponytail; she looked herself over in the mirror. She was wearing light blue jeans that had holes in assorted areas, not intended holes either, and the form fitting black shirt she now had on said 'Bad Angel' across the front and had wings on the back. It was the only outfit she had that wasn't black workout clothes or sweats and tank tops. She had no idea what school fashion was and she was almost nervous about going to school.

She put on eyeliner and mascara, the only real makeup she ever wore, then looked herself over in the mirror again. Deciding that her makeup was okay she left the bathroom and went to the kitchen. She looked around the small kitchen and decided on Corn Flakes for breakfast. She ate as she waited for Miroku and Sango to drag their lazy butts out of bed.

She took out her laptop and pulled up a profile of her target. Inuyasha Youkai. He had silvery white hair and amber eyes that seemed to pull Kagome in. She wasn't quite sure what it was that compelled her to keep looking at his face but she knew she didn't like the feeling. It was as if she'd lost some of her control. She went back to the stats she was reading listing them off in her head. He was 6 foot 1 inch tall and he weighed 160 lbs. 'Your average male.' Kagome thought, 'Minus the regular brown hair and blue eyes,' She looked at his photo again and found herself lost in his eyes. Eyes that held something Kagome couldn't quite place.

"Good Morning." Sango's groggy voice made Kagome jump.

"God! You scared me!" Kagome said truthfully, she handed Sango a small neat stack of papers and smiled, not realizing how much she'd scared her friend just by her words.

"That's new, are you sick?" Kagome was never scared, she was usually on top of things, even that one time when Sango had tried to scare her it hadn't worked. She had somehow found out and in effect had scared the shit out of her. Sango shrugged taking the papers and frowned.

"No I'm not sick, I'm just out of it this morning." Kagome finished her cereal, "Where the hell is Miroku, and what the hell is taking him so long?"

"He said something to the effect of his hair wasn't perfect yet and it'd be a couple more minutes." Sango explained while pouring milk into her bowl of cereal.

"Great leave it to Miroku to start acting gay in our time of need." She took her empty bowl to the sink and rinsed it out. She hated doing the dishes but she didn't like making it harder on Sango than it already was. She wondered why they even bothered to fill this apartment with not disposable items. She knew there was no way they were staying more than a week, yet Sango was fully unpacked and Miroku was damn near close. Kagome had taken a few moments to throw the only few articles of clothing into a dresser that was in her room. She had no idea why they even bothered. Possibly just to make them feel a bit more normal. They bought the place with furniture, so the big things weren't a problem, but they'd brought silverware and plates and cups and that almost drove Kagome insane. It was as if Miroku and Sango were denying the fact that they were leaving very soon. As much as if bothered her though she had no time to think about it, instead she moved back to her computer and looked at Inuyasha some more still debating on an approach.

"Do I really have to go after his friend?" Sango moaned reading over the papers, "I'm really not that interesting."

"Well I suggest you become interesting, or else." Kagome smirked as Miroku walked into the room using all his charm, and then some. "Just act like him," Kagome suggested nodding in Miroku's direction.

"Uh, sorry, but I have moral standards." Sango laughed at Miroku's indignant expression.

"Sango, you're a theif, what morals do you have exactly?" Kagome shot back, Sango huffed and looked away.

"Okay ladies, you ready to go?" Miroku gave Sango a long look up and down.

"Shouldn't we be asking you that?" Sango's sarcasm seemed a bit harsh almost as if she were jealous.

"Let's just go." Kagome grabbed a jacket and headed out the door the other two following behind her.

Miroku got into the drivers seat and started it up as the girls jumped in after him, Kagome in front and Sango in the seat behind her.

"Okay and don't forget for our new identities we are Miroku, Sango and Kagome." Kagome handed them each a card.

"But that's exactly the same," Sango commented.

"Yea, and it'll save alot of confusion on our parts." Kagome insisted as she buckled in.

"Miroku Yoshi?" Miroku asked looking down at his card before back at the road. "What am I the newest Mario character?"

"I knew you'd like it!" Kagome beamed next to him, pride in her voice along with laughter.

"And let me guess you got the cool name?" Miroku guessed.

"No, worse, I'm you sister." Kagome sounded a bit put out by the thought, and Sango seemed to think it funny.

She burst out laughing and they both stopped to turn and look at her. "Oh that's good," Sango's laughter grew.

"What I'm not that bad, am I?" Miroku was hurt by her laughter but soon recovered.

"You have no idea." Kagome smirked, Miroku pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards the high school.

"Sango Fuiji, it's like mount Fiji, only with an extra 'u', who the hell came up with these names?" Sango glared at Kagome.

"That was so not my idea." Kagome held up her hands for emphasis. "I just told him to make it legit."

"Mo is so going to get it next time I see him." Sango cursed but they were arriving now for their first day of high school and had no time for being rash.

AN i love you guys thanks for the support thanks to you guys i'll keep up with this story!


	8. Chapter 7 Back to School

Ok so lots of changes here and I hope they don't make you panic! I'm sorry if it is totally different but it needed it.

Disclaimer: I don't and I repeat I don't own Inuyasha and co. though I wish I did…

Chapter 7 Back To School

Kagome walked down the hallway looking for her first period class. She had just shown Sango to her class and she had no clue where Miroku was seeing as he walked off after the first blonde he saw. She was too worried about her first day to care about his crazy antics. The bell rang and the halls emptied leaving her standing alone as each door to her left and right closed. She was now looking for her class alone. She checked the number on the door to her right and saw it was not the one. She continued down the hall and it was at the end of this hall that she finally found the room marked number 312.

'Finally' she thought as she opened the door and walked in for her first day of school.

"…like you to turn in your test as soon as your finished." The teacher turned to her as she closed the door, it was as if her entrance had pulled the entire class into paralasis. They all sat still in their chairs watching her as if in a trance.

It only took the teacher a second to recover and give her a dry look. "Your late." He stated.

Kagome gave him a look of astonishment, it was after all her first day. "I couldn't find the room." She handed him a note from the office.

He took the paper and looked it over as if scrutinizing it for a flaw that would prove she were tardy. "I see," he turned to the class, almost annoyed at the fact that she was right. "It seems that you have a new classmate." he announced, everyone watched Kagome standing there as if she would at any given moment breakout into song and dance.

Kagome stood there looking at the nameless faces that stared up at her. She knew this was one of the worst ideas she'd ever come up with but she knew somewhere inside that it was worth it.

"Take a seat." The teachers said from behind her, shocking her into movement. She walked down the closest aisle and took a seat at the back, it was one of the only open seats in the room and Kagome was so stunned by the faces watching her she didn't even take the time to find Inuyasha. Kagome knew she could take any one of these people in one on one combat and win, but at the moment she felt she were losing terribly. She took a seat at the back of the room and the teacher carried on about the test. Slowly the faces turned from her and their attention went to the teacher.

Kagome looked down at her desk but she could still feel the stares from her classmates despite the fact that she had sat in the seat farthest back.

"Hi!" The annoyingly high pitched voice of the girl next to her made her turn. "I'm Ayame!" She held out her hand she clearly had no worries about the test she was getting ready to take. Kagome looked at flashy red hair and deep green eyes they seemed fun and exciting and Kagome decided she liked this girl.

Kagome took her hand and shook it, "I'm Kagome." They smiled at one another and Kagome could feel a few stares leave her, which made relief flow through her.

"Nice to meet you." Ayame smiled, "Where did you come from?" Kagome thought quickly, she hadn't really thought about other kids questioning her. She thought quickly and then replied with the first thing she thought of.

Well, it was mostly true. "Florida" she said casually or at least that was what she was hoping for.

"Really? That's cool." Ayame acted like she was doing her test as the teacher glared back at the two. Kagome took that opportunity to look for Inuyasha. She had to admit it wasn't that hard. With his silver hair shining under the florescent lights he stood out easily among his brown and black haired classmates. He was bent over his test and seemed to be doing well. Kagome watched him for a moment as he flipped his pencil and began erasing an answer.

"How long is this class?" Kagome asked Ayame, she was already anxious to be out of here. The confinement was suffocating.

There was a light shining in Ayame's eyes, as if she knew exactly what Kagome was thinking. "An hour why?" She looked back to her test and began filling in bubbles.

Kagome shot a shocked expression at her back, hour long classes? When had it gotten that bad? "Just wondering, I'm bored stiff" She replied cassually causing Ayame to laughed lightly.

"No kidding." Kagome's attention went back to Inuyasha and Ayame's went back to her test. She watched him and wondered at how he spent his free time. What was it he liked to do. Kagome was still thinking up ways to get close to him as time passed slowly. She was just imagining a conversation with him when he abruptly turned around in his seat and looked straight at her. She immediately tried to look away but found that she couldn't.

His amber eyes caught and held hers in a staring contest she was afraid was never going to end. He had her trapped she realized and that was not a feeling she was at all fond of. Then one of his friends tapped him on the shoulder causing him to turn away from her. She blinked thankful of the distaction and watched the conversation.

Kagome read their lips but found the conversation boring; they were discussing where they were planning to go tonight. Kagome decided to keep this information stored in her mind just incase.

Kagome waited for the class to end, she watched as people got up and placed their tests on the teacher's desk and as soon as everyone was finished the teacher allowed them to talk. Kagome sat quietly ignoring the stares she was getting. She could already hear the gossip going around. They were assuming things they weren't for sure about and it was making her feel like an ass.

A few minutes later the bell rang and Kagome rose and fought her way out of class with all the eagerness of the rest of her classmates. She quickly found her locker and tried yet again to get it open. After yelling at her locker on the second try she felt a hand where it shouldn't be. She immediately turned and slapped Miroku, knowing it was him, across the cheek.

He hit the floor with a thud that got the attention of everyone on that side of the hall. She looked up at them and smiled while he groaned loudly.

"How many times do I have to tell you to keep your hands to yourself?" She glared at his still body and sighed heavily irritated.

Miroku groaned in response.

"Serves you right." A nearby girl who had obviously seen the whole thing remarked. "Hi!" she smiled at Kagome. "I'm Jamie."

"Hello, Kagome." They shook hands and greeted each other. Smiling still the girl looked down at Miroku.

"Are you having problems?" She wanted to know, as if she knew just the cure for lecherous creeps.

Kagome rolled her eyes in Miroku's direction and gave the girl a knowing smile. "No, he's my friend." Kagome glared down at him, "Sadly." She added as he started to get up.

"Some friend." she commented before turning back to her own locker.

"You're tellin' me" Kagome looked away from Miroku not giving him a second thought, she still had a locker issue to work out, "Could you help me with my locker?"

"Sure!" She quickly showed Kagome the around the world trick and then said goodbye and left to go to class. After grabbing a notebook for the next class amd getting rid of the book her last teacher had bestoed to her Kagome turned to Miroku who was waiting for her.

"We need to talk." Kagome glared hard at him, but instead of waiting for him to respond she grabbed his shirt and pulled him to a door at the end of the hall. The room was empty so she shoved Miroku in and closed the door behind herself locking it just in case. "What are you thinking?" Kagome yelled in frustration.

"…" Miroku took a step back preparing himself for her wrath. He knew just how well she could kick his ass and he wasn't going to set himself up for it.

"No wait let me rephrase that," Kagome cut in just as he opened his mouth to speak, "You weren't thinking! You're my brother remember?" his eyes went wide in realization, she was right he wasn't thinking, he could have blown their cover. "You see you can't just go around groping your sister, it's just not right. This is why I don't like working with guys." She sighed and frustration pushed her to punching the wall. Not that it helped any.

"Can I grope Sango?" He asked hopefully, still not taking her completely serious, which was a seriously bad thing to do.

"No!" she yelled he just had to push her buttons and that was ticking her off.

"But…" but he had no room to speak, she was locking him in.

"No! You can think of this as a punishment for your lack of judgment." Kagome pointed a finger at him, oh and if looks could kill.

"But…" He was speechless and she knew he wouldn't disobey.

"Don't start with me!" Kagome warned, still not enjoying her day. "Now let's go before we get caught in here." Kagome crossed to the door but before she got to it it opened and a teacher walked in. She quickly spotted Kagome and Miroku.

"Excuse me, what are you doing in here?" Her voice was crisp and knowing.

"We got locked in." Kagome quickly responded, her poker face doing the job.

"The lock is on the inside." The teacher wasn't completely stupid, too bad.

"We're new." Miroku spoke up from behind her 'Nice save.' Kagome thought but that didn't mean he was off the hook.

"Get to class." The teacher didn't want anything to do with them. They quickly walked out the door and headed up a set of stairs to their next class, which unfortunately for Kagome they had together.

"I hope Sango got to class in one piece." Kagome sadly remembered how lost Sango was and how frustrated she got when she didn't get a map.

"She'll be fine." Miroku reassured her, but it didn't boost Kagome's confidence in Sango's ability to navigate.

She smiled anyway. "You're probably right," Kagome grinned, walking on in front of him. "for once." Kagome looked back at him. She laughed at the look on his face, then suddenly bumped into someone and was sent flying backwards into Miroku. Who thankfully caught her.

"Kagome! Hi!" It was Ayame. Miroku helped Kagome stabalize herself and then gave her a face that said 'WTF?'

"Hey Ayame." Kagome sent him a glare that he shrugged off.

"Sorry I bumped into you but I gotta run and get my homework." She ran out the door and down the stairs they had just come up, apparently Ayame had alot of classes with Inuyasha.

"Don't ask." Kagome didn't want to take the time to explain and just left Miroku standing there with a lost look on his face, "And don't touch."

"But you said only Sango." He whined knowing his punishment was going to be a life sentence.

"Right now the only person I want you to even think about groping is Kikyo," Kagome gave him a look, "you got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He muttered as they walked to the back of the room and took a seat. Kagome was a bit shocked by his lack of interest. Kagome scanned the room looking for Inuyasha but she didn't see him. Then he walked in the door with a girl at his side, 'Kikyo' Kagome immediately thought and for some reason Kagome found herself jealous, Miroku tapped her on the shoulder and she turned to him.

"Are you okay?" He wanted to know, they had taken the seats at the back of the classroom, mostly to avoid the stares they'd both been getting.

"Yeah, why?" she looked confused by his question.

"You just looked like you were ready to tear someone limb from limb that's all." After all he would know what that looked like.

"I'm okay." She assured him, her attention went back to Inuyasha and Kikyo, "Miroku do you see her?" Kagome wanted to know that he'd been on the look out for his target. It had been a while since Miroku had done actual work for the job. He mostly just drove the car and provided great information that made you wonder what kind of books he read.

"Yeah." He muttered comprehending what she meant. Kagome watched as Ayame walked into the room and spotted her at the back. She waved and walked over to join them, after grabbing her book off one of the other desks.

"Hello again." She said cheerfully, she took a seat next to Kagome, pushing her things aside. "Is he your friend?" she whispered, as she pointed to Miroku.

"My brother." Kagome replied, she found herself rolling her eyes again. It always seemed to happen when Miroku was brought into any conversation.

"Oh!" She looked hopeful, and Kagome felt instantly sorry for the girls lack of judgement.

"Don't even think about it, trust me you don't want him." Kagome informed her new friend, better to spare her now then have her learn the hard way.

She dropped her jaw and asked the one question Kagome could have never expected. "Why is he that small?" Kagome burst out laughing shocked by the question. She laughed so hard that she couldn't breathe. Her face was turning red and she was almost in tears. It just figured Ayame would have thought that's what she meant.

"No…it's not…that…it's just…" Kagome couldn't keep it together.

"Kagome?" Miroku watched Kagome in shock, "What happened?" He looked to Ayame for an explanation, she shrugged her shoulders, trying to figure out what she had said wrong. Miroku was still lost. The teacher looked up from his desk as did everyone in the room. Ayame looked away pretending she didn't know Kagome and Miroku just sat there with a stunned look on his face.

The teacher cleared his throat and Kagome's laughter subsided, as she realized for the second time that day everyone was looking at her. "Sorry." she said wiping her eyes.

"Would you care to share?" the teacher gave her a wondering looked that wasn't at all curious. She shook her head, and turned away. "Okay then now that you've had your fun would you like to tell me your name?" Kagome hated this part.

"Kagome Yoshi." She recited and she almost went on but the teacher cut in.

"And you?" he said indicating Miroku with a finger.

"Miroku Yoshi." Miroku cheerfully replied. His head was still cocked in Kagome's direction the look in his eyes askance.

"Related?" the teacher inquired, as if he really cared to know.

"Not technically." Kagome muttered under her breath.

"Yeah." Miroku spoke up loud enough to block out Kagome's truth.

"Well, I'm Mr. Smith," the teacher said, "Now if you don't mind let's get to work." The teacher got two books from the cabinet and had them passed back then he opened his book and began writing notes on the board while discussing what would be on the next test. Miroku sat watching the teacher but not really listening, as Kagome watched Inuyasha and Kikyo. Her plan was still at its early stages and wouldn't go anywhere until she had a class with Inuyasha alone. Meaning no Kikyo and no Ayame.

She saw Kikyo pass Inuyasha a note and watched him open it, scan it and write back. The jealousy was there again and Kagome found herself tearing the paper that was in her hands. She couldn't identify the reason for her actions only knew that they were out of pure jealousy, which wasn't like her. She did know what part of it was, they had a life she never could have had. She wanted to know why she didn't have that. Maybe she could've had that, maybe she shouldn't be doing this, be following her father's footsteps, carrying out his dream, being him. Why had she done it? That was easy, she had become a thief in hopes of one day being good enough to be just like her father, to be famous in a way that celebrities couldn't, to be read about in the paper, to be seen on tv. She could remember her father, the way he looked the way he smelled. How he'd go away for months at a time and then come back for a day or two. It was his safe haven, yet it wasn't safe enough. It tore her mother apart and it was obvious. Kagome could remember little of her mother. Just her warm smile and the way she always supported Kagome no matter what her interests were. There was one other part of her mother she remembered, the worry. There were always people stopping by the house asking for dad. She never knew if they were good guys or bad, and they never knew where he was. Kagome could remember the last time she saw him, the last present he had given her. She was twelve at the time.

Flashback

It had been raining that day, raining so hard that school had been canceled because of the slick roads and the heavy fog. She had spent most of the day looking out the window waiting on her father to get home. He was due home within the next week, and she was hoping it'd be that day.

"Kagome, darling, get down from there." Her mother said. The puppy ran over to her and jumped on the couch to join her in looking out the window. She picked up the puppy and walked over and sat next to her mother on the couch.

"When's daddy coming home?" she asked in a small voice. It was always hard to talk about father with mom. She wasn't very good at hiding her worry. The pain was always one look away and Kagome feared that most times she was the cause of that pain.

"Today." Her mother replied, she knew it was just a guess, a reply to make her shut up, but it still made her smile.

"Really?" Kagome asked excitement in her tone, her ability to be so niave would only make it worse in the end. When he didn't come.

"Really." Her mother brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes, and rose from the couch to grab a blanket. She put in a movie and then they cuddled on the couch to wait on her father. To pray and wish that he'd make it today. By the end of the movie Kagome had fallen asleep, in all of her anticipation she hadn't slept at all the previous night and now it had caught up to her. Her mother carried her to bed, all the while thinking of the disappointment she would recieve in the morning.

"Daddy?" Kagome stirred in her sleep but slept on. It was no use waking her fully to inform her, so she let her sleep on thinking of her father.

"I'm sorry Kagome," her mother said a tear trickling down her cheek. She laid Kagome in bed then went to her own room and allowed the rain and her tears to lull her to sleep. The only thing she could do was worry. If he weren't here by the end of the week she'd know for sure if he were finally dead or not.

* * *

"Kagome!" the male voice was urgent, "Kagome wake up."

Kagome stirred, and rolled over. "Daddy?" Disoriented from the sleep she rubbed her eyes to get a better look.

"Yeah honey it's me, wake up." Kagome sat up in bed rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she suddenly jumped up with an energy she didn't feel and hugged her father as tightly as possible hoping he'd stay longer this time. She'd tried time and again to do everything perfectly when he was around, but it only made him smile and leave. He hugged her back with the same feeling in his old bones.

"Honey, I need you to do me a favor." Kagome kissed his cheek, something was wrong and he wasn't trying to hide it this time. Fear spiked in her heart and she was ready to do whatever it was he asked of her.

"What?" she asked seriously, for a 12 year old she was very mature and that fact scared him. He didn't want to leave her with her mother alone, but for their safety he had no choice.

"I need you to take care of mommy and I want you to watch over her for me." He finally spoke after a long pause, she watched a tear slide down his cheek, and felt tears of her own coming on. "Okay can you do that for me?"

She nodded and she watched as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small package. She glanced at it but she was more concerned with the fact he was leaving again and so soon.

"I want you to have this." She took the box from him and opened it. It was a silver necklace with a teardrop pendant. She didn't want it, she wanted him, but to keep him happy she smiled.

"It's pretty." She remarked taking it from the box and putting it on.

"Just like you." He said helping her with the clasp. "Now go back to sleep, and tell your mother I love her."

"Okay daddy, I love you." She said lying down after giving him another hug and kiss. She knew there was no point in trying to stop him. She'd tried that every time in the past and it'd only succeeded in him bringing back bigger presents the next time he came. And Kagome didn't like that, especially knowing what it was he went through to get her her presents.

"I love you too." He sad then he rose from her bed and walked out the door, and out of her life forever. He never turned to look back and she was sadly thrown into his world because of that. Because of not knowing if he was alive. She wanted to find him, dead or alive, and return him to her mother, who now laid buried in the Hanging Hopes Cemetary. She owed her mother that much.

End Flashback

A tear trickled down her cheek as she traced a finger over the pendant that she still wore. She felt Miroku lay a hand on her shoulder she could feel his concern radiating off him in layers. And then she noticed that Inuyasha had also turned and was looking at her too. She saw concern in his eyes too. She glanced at Miroku and wiped at the rears on her cheeks. Embarrassment flushed her cheeks and she looked away from both of them.

'Tell me later?' Miroku mouthed, when she looked his way at last, the tears gone and a new resolve in her mind, she nodded.

The bell rang startling Kagome but she recovered and quickly rose and ran for the door Miroku on her heals doing his best to keep up without knocking someone over. Inuyasha's curiosity got the best of him and he left Kikyo there alone in order to find out what had made the new girl cry. He had smelt her tears and it had made his gut twist, and he hated that feeling. Another strange feeling inside of him had just burst and that was one reason he'd ditched Kikyo for a girl he'd never even talked to or even met before. 'What's wrong with me?' he asked himself, but he was too busy catching up to care.

A/N: yay so another chapter fixed for the win! hope you liked leave a review, pm me if you have a question! later!


	9. Chapter 8 Meeting Inuyasha

Ok so some more changes and guess what? This is like the thrid chappy today! Yay!

disclaimer: you know it i don't own anything! Besides this plot! It's mine back off!

CHAPTER 8: Meeting Inuyasha

Kagome hurried to her locker not waiting for Miroku to catch up, she was unsure of her rash exit, but it was not something she was completely in control of. She really just wanted to get away. Leave this place and go else where, but she still had more than four hours left of school. She threw open her locker door getting it on the first try, probably a stroke of luck. She felt anger rush through her, and jerked when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Miroku.

Kagome looked down, a bit ashamed of her behavior towards him, she had after all left him out. "What is it Kagome?" She hadn't told him about her father or why she did what she did. You'd figure she would have, after knowing him for over 6 years, but there was a mental block that wouldn't allow her. Of course she told Sango but Miroku was different, to her he just wasn't the same. Not that she had anything against him, she just didn't want her fathers history to change the way he viewed her. Especially since her father was the only reason she was in this business.

"Nothing," Kagome muttered, looking up, "Really." She smiled at the concerned look on his face.

"It must be something; I've never seen you this upset before." Miroku really hadn't she was always the strong one she held them together, even last year when Sango a been captured and put in jail, Kagome had found a way to break her out of jail and they made it away safe once again because of Kagome. Kagome was always the one they could count on, to be level headed and to for a plan when something went wrong. So Kagome crying was a big deal.

"I'm fine!" she snapped upset with herself for showing emotion, she'd been trained in lying but still she couldn't lie to Miroku, or Sango. Speaking of the devil, Sango walked up and joined them but upon seeing Kagome's face knew something was wrong. She almost assumed it was Miroku's fault but one look at his confused face told her it wasn't. He always took the blame for his perverted hands.

"What's going on?" She looked to Kagome for an explanation and the look she recieved told mostly what she needed to know.

To make sure Kagome touched her necklace and whispered. "Dad…" Only loud enough for her to hear.

"Oh, Kagome." Sango pulled her best friend into an embrace. It was the only subject Kagome couldn't handle on her own. "It's okay." She assured her, smoothing her hair down her back. "Don't even bother asking," She told Miroku pointedly and he nodded understanding anyway.

"I know, I'm just being stupid, it's not like it's a big deal." Kagome wiped her eyes again, feeling silly. Why was she having issues dealing with this newly built up stress. There must be something about a school that takes it all out on you or something.

"It is a big deal, and you're going to pull through just like last time." Sango promised, she didn't mention exactly what had happened last time, but Sango and Kagome knew it was the reason Sango had ended up in jail, also something Miroku didn't know.

"I'm okay now I promise." She looked up at Miroku, his face still shocked and covered in confusion. Too bad he'd never know, not volunteerily anyway.

"Okay." He said, feeling uncomfortable, so doing the only thing he knew how to do right he grabbed Sango's butt and…do I have to even type it?

SMACK!

BOOM!

"It was well worth it!" He groaned from the floor, finally back in his comfort zone.

"This is no time for your crazy antics!" Sango glared down at him but Kagome just laughed. And somehow that made everything ok.

"Excuse me." Someone interupted from behind Kagome, she turned and found herself face to face with Inuyasha. A big shocker on her part. Confusion was written all over her face and he smiled at the look he as getting. "Are you okay?" he asked not knowing what else he could say. At first Kagome thought he meant Miroku but then he gave her that same look as he had in the classroom when she was crying and it hit her.

But she didn't want the others to know about that so she played dumb. "What?" she was slightly confused though, why was he here and why was he asking if she was okay? He was rich wasn't he? Wasn't he supposed to be snobby? He's not supposed to care. That's what she kept telling herself, and yet it didn't really help.

"I…umm…saw you crying and I just wanted to know if you were okay." He put his hands into the pockets of his jnco jeans, almost as if he were embarrassed for invading her privacy. 'This is some sort of joke.' Kagome immediately thought, jocks with money didn't care. He was trying to get her to go out with him or something and then they were going to leave her with some geek in the middle of a restaurant, with coke on her new outfit, just like the movies. Yeah that was it, her mind told her, but her heart didn't believe it.

"I'm fine." She told him, looking to Sango who was glaring at Miroku her eyes just daring him to touch her again, which he would have, if he'd been given the chance.

"…umm…would you like to join me and some friends tonight at the club?" He offered and it threw her off, but then she remembered the movies and grew cautious. 'Told you so!' her mind screamed.

'This is some kind of prank, isn't it, oh that's just rude.' Kagome thought.

"I don't even know your name and you're asking me to hang out with you?" Kagome questioned him very matter-of –factly.

"I'm Inuyasha." He held out his hand and she took it, still not believing his niceboy act.

"I'm Kagome, nice to meet you." She said sweetly, trying to play dumb. "This is Miroku and this is Sango." She indicated her two friends.

"So would you like to join us tonight?" he asked again, as if her answer was the key to the party.

"Sure where at?" he gave her quick directions and then left for his next class, which he didn't yet know, he had with her.

"Kagome! What are you doing?" Sango screamed as soon as he was out of site, but Kagome had already formed a plan. A plan that would bring her closer to Inuyasha

"Getting to know my target." She replied, a cocky grin on her face, she grabbed her things fully recovered from her previous emotional rollercoaster.

"Can we come too?" Miroku asked in hope. If it was one thing he loved it was bars. Plenty of girls and plenty of fun. Too bad he wasn't allowed to have any.

"That's my plan, see if Inuyasha is going don't you think that his girlfriend and best friend will be going too?" Kagome asked, as if she knew all, which, let's face it, she mostly did.

"Oh!" the realization hit Sango like a ton of bricks, "You're good." She smirked, and they headed down the hall not wanting to be too late for class.

"I know!" Grinning still they walked and Kagome felt her confidence roll back in like a wave.

As they walked away they noticed Miroku just standing there not paying attention. "Are you coming?" Sango glanced back, but what she saw was not good.

BANG!

BOOM!

"Will he ever learn?" Kagome asked, but she knew the answer, and it wasn't looking good. "Come on let's go." They headed off to class dragging Miroku behind them all the while laughing at him.

AN I didn't like this the first time i wrote it and it's a little better now, and I'm sorry for the increasing changes in each chapter! lol It's just that I wrote this so long ago the changes are really doing it alot of good.


	10. Chapter 9 In da Club

Ok so this one only needs a little help, so hopefully I won't change too much! lol

Disclaimer: Don't owm inu and co. don't own All-American Rejects, don't owm nothin' bummer!

CHAPTER 9: In Da Club…no not the song!

Sango walked down the hall looking for her next class, 'Why does he flirt with every girl but me?' She asked herself silently, she'd been growing a grudge towards other girls since she first realized she liked the stupid pervert. Granted there were times when he grabbed her butt, but it was only when Kagome was really pissed. He knew better than to set himself up for total annihilation!

_Do you really want him to? _replied the voice in her head. She thought about it but ended up just pushing her feelings aside. She didn't need to end up like Kagome and with all the stress she was currently facing she felt like it could happen at any moment. She looked down the long hallway to her left. Lost again. Last period this had happened, she had ended up asking a janitor which way to go and got lost again because his directions were wrong. It was like everyone she asked was out to get her. So she just stopped asking.

'How come I get all the weird classes?' she thought to herself sighing and walking down the long corridor. Sango silently cursed her target, had he not picked these classes she would not be in this mess. Who wanted to take advanced drafting anyway?

"Excuse me." Said a voice behind her, she turned ready to attack, she had her fists up and a glare on her face. "Whoa, Whoa, I don't want any trouble." He said holding his hands up in defense.

"Sorry." Sango dropped her fists her face flushing with embarrassment.

"Could you help me?" he asked, apparently he was in the same mess she was in. "I can't find my class." He explained, looking down at his schedule.

"I'd like to really but I'm new here." Sango said, he stared at her in defeat, he looked as if he'd had a long day. "Maybe we can help each other." She said feeling sorry for him and at the same time cursing herself for being such a softy. It wasn't like she was going to make it to this class on time anyway.

He looked up at her hopefully. "Okay so what class are you going to?" she took his schedule and looked it over before he could answer.

"Well I guess we're both screwed." She was officially defeated. "We have the same class." She sighed heavily wanting to know which of her crimes she was paying for today.

"Great well, I'm Hinton." He held out his hand, slowly she took it.

"Sango." His name sounded familiar and now that she thought about it he looked familiar, Sango felt a chill crawl up her spine. She wouldn't survive with this person for another minute. There was just something about his face that made her want to run screaming in the other direction. Which is basically what she did.

She took off down the hall looking for the room, in a hurry to find someone so she would no longer have to be alone with this guy. He kept up with her helping her look but Sango still tried her hardest to stay far away.

* * *

Kagome sighed when she realized that her next class was gym. 'Why does he have to be an athlete?' she thought.

"Kagome!" It was Ayame, again 'Every class' Kagome thought another sigh escaping her.

"Are you okay?" Ayame looked at her new friend with caution.

"Yeah fine." Ayame left her to go get dressed for gym, as Kagome made her way over to the teacher. He was a young fit man, and Kagome was also noticing a pattern, all of her teachers so far had been male. It made her thing, but not too hard. He looked to be about 23 or so, and Kagome would be agreeing with Ayame on this one he was rather hot. Though she wasn't interested, and he was way to girly for her.

"Excuse me" Kagome said standing next to him. She felt like running a mile after the glare he sent her way.

"May I help you?" The teacher looked to her with a frown. Why were all of her teachers asses? She really wanted to know. Was it what they ate for breakfast or just the fact that they had their heads stuck so far up their own asses that they couldn't breath making them prone to bitching?

"I'm the new student." She explained, as if he should know this.

"Oh Kagome right?" he asked her, picking up a clipboard he checked her off his to do list. "Have you made any friends yet?" He asked conversationally, but all she wanted was her clothes so she could change.

"Yes." She paused thinking about the other question, "And no, well atleast not really."

"Okay well I'm Mr. Tannehill." He introduced himself, "You'll need one of these" he reached around a small desk and grabed the spare outfit that he'd stored there.

"Thanks" she said taking it. He gave her a locker combo and showed her where the locker room was. She changed then joined the rest of the class for her least favorite subject…gym. Not that she wasn't good at sports, she just prefered to not to have to run. She was too good for running, and if she had to run, it was a bad thing.

Inuyasha smiled at her as she walked in and sat where the teacher told her to. Ayame waved as she sat across from her on the gym floor. Kagome looked around at the full gym. 'Why would people take a gym class if it wasn't required?' she thought, after all, this was the advanced gym class and totally not required.

She listened to the teacher talk about their next few days and what was going to be happening. They were to play basketball today and tomorrow and then on Friday they where going to play dodge ball. He asked her if she had any questions, and she said no. The rest of the class acknowledged her but only for seconds then they were off.

The teacher had them go up the stairs to where they were outside the gym and they ran around the gym for nine minutes. 'These people are insane!' Kagome thought frantically. She ran with Ayame who appeared to be having no problems whatsoever. Kagome thought it even more insane that Ayame seemed to be having fun! Could you believe the horror?!

After nine minutes of Cardio, as the gym teacher called it, they came back down and he set them up into 6 teams. Luckily Kagome was put on a team with Inuyasha, Ayame and some other guy that Inuyasha knew. Kagome sighed thinking about Miroku and how much fun he must be having in the art class he was in right now, wishing she could trade him spots.

* * *

Miroku sighed as he sat in the hallway; he'd been kicked out of class for no good reason. He thought back to the events of 15 minutes ago.

FLASHBACK

Miroku had followed Kikyo to her class and sat behind her, he watched her like a halk. And so far she hadn't noticed him and that was putting him in a bad mood. So he decided that he would put the moves on her during this class. After all what did he have to lose?

The teacher had them work in groups on the project for today and he was quick to sneak into her group with her best friend Kagura. After all they couldn't make him leave the table, it was against the teachers rules.

"Hey, ladies." He said smoothly, Kikyo looked at him in disgust and Kagura was all over him in seconds. 'Okay so that wasn't my plan but still." He grinned as he thought about this. How in the world was he going to make Kikyo like him? He had a hard time making Sango like him and she wasn't easy. He tried his best to ignore Kagura and get Kikyo to like him. His first action didn't work so he moved on to a new tactic.

"So what are you doing tonight?" He asked Kikyo, in a very suggestive voice.

"None of your business." She said snidely, 'Playing hard to get?' he thought, so he stepped it up a notch. And boy did that end wrong. It was only one grab

BAMB!

BANG!

BOOM!

"Owww!"

"Mister Yoshi! To the hallway now!" yeah he was caught and caught bad. Why did they always play hard to get?

He got up and winked at Kikyo. He watched as she glared at him and saw Kagura look disappointed. She really thought he was interested in her, as if! He had come to realize that there was only one person he really cared for and that was Sango, well Kagome too but it just wasn't the same with her, they were only friends.

END FLASHBACK

Miroku rubbed his hands over his face. He had to do this for the team; he would not let them down this time. Miroku closed his eyes and ended up daydreaming about Sango again, but quickly stopped himself, he had to make a plan. He used the rest of his hour to formulate pick up lines and had come up with a few he was sure would work.

* * *

At the end of the day when the final bell rang it was like a miracle.

The final bell rang and school had ended. The relief was so thick that Sango, Miroku and Kagome laughed as they walked out of the school together. They had almost made it to their car but not before running into Inuyasha. He stopped them and reminded them to meet him later that night. He gave Kagome a second set of directions and his cell phone number incase they got lost. They promised to be there and then went on their way.

As they drove home Sango told them about Hinton. He had been in all of her classes after that one and she still felt uneasy.

"Hinton? That sounds familiar." Kagome's face scrunched up as she thought about the name. It was probably one of Naraku's lackys, which meant Naraku already knew about their failed attempt at getting the jewel. "Naraku," She debated the name and after a few minutes of thinking and thinking hard it hit her like a ton of bricks. "He's the one who…" Kagome trailed off when she saw the look on Sango's face. She looked as if she was ready to cry.

"I knew there was a reason I didn't like him." Anger took over her sadness. Hinton had been the one who had shot Sango a year ago after trying to rape her but failing. Naraku had put him up to it and Kagome was close to killing him when Sango got put in jail.

"Sango?" Miroku asked he looked into the rear view mirror to look her in the eye. She looked up at him and he smiled softly at her, a smile she was sure she was imagining. "I'll take care of him." A possessiveness in Miroku took him over in a way she had never seen. It was obvious he was mad but why? Sango couldn't figure it out.

"Not yet." Kagome scolded from the front seat next to him. They still had a job to do.

He glared at her the anger still there. "And why not?" The car swirved a bit as he turned to look at her with cold daring eyes.

"We still need him, he can lead us to Naraku." Kagome explained, that way if she didn't get the jewel she could still get Naraku.

"Well after he does then I'm going to take him out." Kagome knew exactly what it was that was making Miroku act this way, he was in love with Sango, she could see it clearly now, why he tried hard not to grope her so she wouldn't be angry at him, how he was always sweet even if it was perverted. Kagome felt happy for the two even if they still hadn't found out what she had. They would soon enough.

They got home five minutes later and then got ready to go partying with Inuyasha. Kagome almost stapped on her gun but decided instead to leave it. She wasn't sure why, but she did. He'd said a club but when Kagome looked it up on her laptop she found out that it was just a Karaoke bar, which was fine with her. Maybe she would even sing once or twice. She told Sango and Miroku of her discovery and they decided to practice by grabbing their CDs and popping them into Kagome's laptop. The music blasted from the small speakers as they sang to an All-American Rejects song, Miroku a little off pitch and Sango sounding as if she was a famous pop singer.

After an hour of Sango and Miroku switching CDs and jamming to each song, they decided to leave early so if they got lost they would have time to find an alternative route. And of course to scope the place out.

Miroku got them there on time only screwing up once when he took a left instead of going straight. They stood where Inuyasha indicated they should and waited for him to arrive. It didn't take long before he showed up with a big smile on his face that made Kagome curious. They all went inside after a few quick greetings.

"Hey Inuyasha!" said a big guy at the entrance. They shook hands he allowed them in. It was just that easy. Kagome had never really shown an interest in bars, so she never really drank either.

"Is anyone else going to be joining us?" Kagome asked. For a change the karaoke area wasn't loud, yet. She found out that singing didn't start till 6 o'clock.

"Yeah, you don't mind do you?" he asked worried she'd leave. Though Kagome seriously thought about it, she wanted to make this work and as long as she wasn't getting ditched with the tab she was ok with it.

"No not at all." He smiled, and awkwardly she smiled back. She felt unsure by his bright knowing smile, as if he could see right through her.

"Great!" After a few minutes Inuyasha got up and went up to the DJ he came back with a big binder, a few note cards, and some pens. He put them on the table and they all looked through the book while deciding what songs they wanted to sing.

"Inu hey!" said a deep voice from behind them. They all looked up, only Sango and Inuyasha recognizing the voice.

"Hey Koga!" They shook hands and Inuyasha introduced everyone.

"Sango!" he noticed her instantly not giving Inuyasha the chance to speak, and he shot her a 1000 watt smile, Kagome was almost blinded by the sight. "How's it going?"

"Good!" They acted as if they where good friends. Kagome gave her friend a look then gave her the thumbs up as to indicate she was doing a good job. She smiled and Kagome noticed a jealous look on Miroku's face. She watched as he scooted his chair closer to Sango as if indicating she was his.

"Well I see you've meet Sango, this is Miroku and this is Kagome." He pointed to the two.

"Nice to meet you." He shook hands with Miroku and took Kagome's hand and kissed it making Kagome blush. She'd never been treated so nicely. And she didn't want it to continue.

"Nice meeting you." She said once she was back in her comfort zone and he'd released her hand.

"Hey" was all Miroku said, his tension lessening when he noticed Inuyasha with the same look he had just seconds ago. 'Guess Kagome's doing a good job with her target, and it looks like Sango and Koga are the best of friends.' He thought, he hadn't told them about the hard time he'd had with Kikyo. He'd never been so upset with himself. He pushed his shame aside and joined in with the conversation.

"Is Kikyo coming?" Koga asked.

"No she said something to the point of pervert and psycho bitch and said she didn't feel well so I just hung up." Kagome smirked as he said this she remembered in their lunch class. She had "accidentally" spilt coke on Kikyo while she yelled at her to go away. Miroku smiled thankfully, atleast his friends wouldn't know what a terrible job he was doing. The DJ started up his station at exactly 6:00 and they all took their cards up to the booth.

The fun was just beginning.

A/N ok, so no really big changes just a little added info! ENJOY!


	11. Chapter 10 You Want Me To Do What!

Ok so a little switch of the song, it was getting annoying anyway! lol! mostly this is just a quick update!

Disclaimer: Nope don't own him! I don't own the song either!

CHAPTER 10: You Want Me To Do What?

Kagome went up on stage at the call of her name. She was a little scared at going up first but she was a part time singer and a full time theif so she figured she could handle it. She took the mic from the DJ and stood in front of the tv on stage. She saw someone wave and waved back even though she had no clue who it was. She also heard a couple of catcalls but ignored them, they weren't coming from her friends but a group of guys in the back corner. She tried to see Miroku and Sango but the bright lights lighting up the stage made it hard to see anything except the small screen tv. She listened as the first chords of the song reached her ears and filled the room. Then she remembered that her part time singing gig was in the shower and she smirked. This was pretty much the same anyway. Aside from the water and the being naked!

_If we still have time  
We might still get by  
Every time I think about it I want to cry  
With bombs and the devil  
Little kids keep coming  
No way to breathe easy...no time to be young  
But I tell myself that I was doing alright  
There's nothing left to do tonight but go crazy on you  
crazy on you  
let me go crazy crazy on you_

_My love is the evening breeze touching your skin  
The gentle sweet singing of leaves in the wind  
The whisper that calls after you in the night  
And kisses your ear in the early light  
And you don't need to wonder, you're doing fine  
My love, the pleasure's mine  
Let me go crazy on you  
crazy on you  
let me go crazy crazy on you_

_Wild man's world is crying in pain  
what you gonna do when everybody's insane  
So afraid of one who's so afraid of you  
what you gonna do oh...ahhhhhhhhhh. oooooo_

_crazy on you, crazy on you, let me go crazy crazy on you_

_I was a willow last night in my dream  
I bent down over a clear running stream  
I sang you the song that I heard up above  
And you kept me alive with your sweet, flowing love_

_crazy, yeah, crazy on you  
let me go crazy crazy on you  
crazy on you  
crazy on you  
let me go crazy crazy on you, yeahIf we still have time_

Koga whistled above the crowd as Kagome stepped down, he rose and gave her a round of applause that created an uprising and Kagome watched slightly embarrassed as they gave her a standing ovation. She smiled and walked over thanking the crowd for their clapping. "That was great Kagome!" Koga complimented as soon as she was within hearing range. He got up and pulled out her chair for her.

Truely shocked she smiled and then found herself sitting. "Thanks." She looked away from that thousand watt smile that he now aimed in her direction.

Sango gave her a look and she just shrugged. "Liked the song." Sango informed her with a laugh, and the others joined in after her.

Kagome laughed with them, "What can I say, it's a classic!" Kagome took a drink of her soda, which Inuyasha had taken the liberty of ordering for her.

The DJ called another name and a short blonde walked onto the stage. There was no time to watch though because the group was now busy having a great time. After a few minutes of talking they got into a childish game of Truth or Dare just as a way to get to know each other better. It was just a harmless game, what could possibly go wrong.

After a daring trip to the bar for some beer by Miroku, Koga was ready to step it up a notch. "Okay my turn!" Koga smirked as he looked at Kagome, "Kagome, Truth or Dare?" he challenged her and she smirked meeting his challenge.

"Dare." Her tone was casual as if it was nothing.

"Okay so here's what's going down." Kagome leaned closer so she could hear over the screeching of the blonde singing on stage. "Do you see that guy over there?" he pointed toward a tall guy who appeared to be totally drunk dancing to the song that was being sung horribly as if it were the greatest hit he'd ever heard.

She looked him over debating what Koga could possibly be thinking. "Yeah?" she shot him a confused look.

"As you can clearly see he's drunk off his ass." She nodded still not comprehending what the dare was. "I want you to steal his wallet it's in his back pocket." He smirked at his ingenious idea.

"You want me to do what!" she feigned shock trying to keep the excitement out of her voice.

"You heard me." He gave her a look, he knew she'd chicken out.

"What if I get caught?" she let a bit of panic into her voice as a cover up of the confidence she felt at this small easy task.

"Don't" he answered as if this were an easy feat.

"Kagome." She looked to Inuyasha as he spoke to her, she saw his look darken. "You don't have to do it."

"And get a chicken? Yeah right." She smiled, confidence now taking over, "I'll be fine, besides he is drunk isn't he?"

Concern filled those amber eyes and her smile grew, 'What if she was caught?' he thought, 'She could be sent to jail.' he smiled back, hopefully she would just give up after a few tries, but some part of him knew by that confident air she held around her that she wouldn't give up. She hurried off to the dance floor, all the while forming a plan for success. When she got to the floor she quickly spotted the tall drunk man. Smoothly she bumped into him on 'accident'.

"Oh sorry!" she said playing the role of dumb blonde. He looked down at her and smiled a big toothy grin. She placed her hand on his chest, "Pardon me!" She used a sweet voice that had him drooling. Though that could have also been the alcohol.

"Hey darlin'." he yelled above the crowd and she could smell the beer on his breath. "Wanna dance?" he grabbed her waist before she could answer and started swinging her around. She lost balance but his strong arms held her up surprisingly enough. She gave him a fake smile, he was having a grand ol' time. He laughed at her and gave her a swing around the dance floor. That was when her hand sneakily slipped behind him and snatched his wallet. She quickly hid it in her pocket, she glanced up at him to make sure he hadn't noticed. She smiled and they danced to the end of the song then Kagome told him that she had to go, that her boyfriend was waiting for her. He giggled at the fact that she was taken, thinking himself really smooth, and let her go. She waved coyly and he turned to leave.

She left him with some other girl who was also drunk and probably wouldn't realize it until the next morning. Oh well, at least she wouldn't be alone. As she walked to the table Koga looked at her and smirked. "Give up?" At the comment and the smug look on Koga's face she pulled his wallet out of her pocket and waved it at him. His shocked expression made her smile triumphantly. He took the wallet from her and examined it, just in case she had one of her own, but it was legit.

"You're good!" He gave her a high five and she smiled at Inuyasha, he smiled back. He was now able to relax and thank the gods that she hadn't been caught, that was until he saw a guy in a blue uniform walk up behind them. His expression made Kagome spin around in time to see the cop walk up behind her, and then she knew. She'd been caught.

There was no time for explanation because she saw that the cop was already pulling out his hand cuffs and reading her her rights, She watched with a dazed expression on her face this was the second time something bad had happened to her in the last two days. She had a feeling this town was cursed. Inuyasha immediately stood and took her hand before the cop could handcuff her. Already he was thinking of ways to get them out of this.

Inuyasha sent a quick glare to Koga, he was the reason they were now in this mess, and the turned his attention back to the cop. "Sir it's not what you think." Inuyasha pulled Kagome behind him.

The cop gave Inuyasha a look but he didn't budge. "Sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to step aside." The cop said smoothly.

Kagome saw the look in the cops eye and knew what she had to do, after all, it would be worse if she were also charged with resisting arrest. "Inuyasha, I'll be okay." Kagome let go of his hand and walked to the cop, going quietly was the easiest way to go at the moment and she did not want to cause a scene. Inuyasha didn't want to see her in cuffs and taken away because of something Koga did. He felt terrible for getting her into this mess in the first place he shouldn't have let her go and lift the wallet. He would make it better though, and that's what he did.

Instead of cuffing her and taking her to his car they made a deal that if she would go quietly that she could go uncuffed. She agreed and he escorted her to his cop car. He opened the back door and she lowered herself into the seat. The last thing she saw as the door was closing was Inuyasha's determined face, as he looked at her before getting into his own car.

She noticed a shotgun in the holder above her head and the laptop in the passenger seat. The cop got into the driver's seat and they took off. She watched out the back window and saw that Inuyasha was following them and behind them was Miroku and Sango.

When they arrived at the police station Kagome was surprised to see that this station was nothing like the first one she had been taken to. This one was clean and the reason for coming here was definitely more simple that the last time. The last time she had had to break out but this time she could see that she was going to be broke out. She saw Inuyasha walking behind her and the cop but he was stopped as Kagome was taken through a set of double doors. They didn't put her in a cell this time but sat her in a chair and he handcuffed her to it then left, after saying he would be back momentarily. Kagome waited but he never came. A female cop walked in with another person he looked big and mean but Kagome wasn't scared, well that was until she realized who it was.

AN: Hope you liked the changes, it's not that much longer but it's a bit better! yay to me! review please! later!


	12. Chapter 11 New Allience

I'm sending you away again

Disclaimer: you guessed it i don't own inu and co.

Sorry it took me so long to update i couldn't come up with an idea for this chapter! teehee nvr gonna get to this...

CHAPTER 11 New Alliance

'Hojo?' Kagome pictured the boy she knew in Junior High. He had short brown hair and welcoming brown eyes and he was always worried about her health. This was one thing about him she couldn't help but get annoyed about, but he was sweet and mostly easy to get along with. If you could get over the constant nagging. She compared that mental picture with the guy being cuffed to his own chair right across from her. He had definitely changed a lot. His brown hair was cut short and spiked, and he had his ears pierced, one on the left and two on the right and one on his right eye brow. His brown eyes were a cold black and his handsome face was beat up. He had a bloody lip, his right eye was almost swollen shut, and he had a bruise on his left cheek. His clothes were an array of blacks and reds, and she could see a cut on his right forearm it was bleeding but didn't appear to be too deep. He smirked when he saw her and realized that his ex was sitting across from him in a police station cuffed just like him to a seat.

As soon as the cop left the room he looked to her in amusement. "Well well Kagome look at you, haven't changed much have you?" She glared at him knowing he was right she hadn't changed but she was looking at him and it looked like he'd had more problems than she did. "What'd you do this time?" he asked, he was one of the only people who knew about her past and her current job as a thief.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" she retorted through with taking his gilt trip. "Not very innocent anymore are you?" she smirked at the glare he gave her. "Last time I saw you, you were fussing over my health, so I guess I'd like to know where you went wrong." She smiled when she saw him fighting his restraint, the cuffs were the only thing holding him back from her. Too bad she didn't care.

"Well let's just say when I tried to mess with Naraku to get you back I got pulled in instead of killing him." He looked down at his cuffs and she watched as he pulled a bobby pin out of the wrist band on his arm then began to pick the lock.

"You did that for me?" her eyes were wide with shock, she had no idea, he nodded his head not looking up at her. "Well it looks like I can take care of myself doesn't it?" Kagome slipped her hands from her cuffs and walked over silently taking a seat next to Hojo.

"What does that mean?" He looked up and realized that she was now sitting next to him. "Cheater." He muttered and went back to work on his own set of cuffs.

"So are you buddy buddy with Naraku now?" she wanted to know, she had been forming a plan in her head since she first saw him and now him knowing Naraku helped.

"What's it to you?" he asked still working on getting the cuffs off, Kagome thought about it while forming a plan in her head, she thought through the what if's and decided it could work. On one condition.

"We can help each other." She watched him as he stopped and thought about her words, "We can kill Naraku together." she bargained.

"How do I know I am able to believe you?" he eyed her suspiciously, as if he had the right to be suspicious. She smirked at the challenge and took the pin from him, in seconds a small click was heard and Kagome unclasped the cuffs on his wrists.

"I'm in, what do you want me to do?" he said glad to be plotting against his boss and worst enemy.

"We won't be able to discuss this here but I need to get you out of here." She said "What crime did you commit this time?"

"Just got into a fight with a drunk what about you?" he smirked as she rolled her eyes.

"Stole a drunk's wallet, so I guess that means were on the same page."

"Well you must be slacking if you got caught."

"It was a dare, besides I'll be out of here in a minute and you need me to get you out so wipe that smirk off your face." But before he could they both heard the light thud of footsteps outside the door.

Kagome went back to her seat slipping her hands into her cuffs before looking up to make sure Hojo had too. The cop that had brought Kaogme in walked through the door.

"Well I guess you're off the hook thanks to your boyfriend." He grimaced as he said it and Kagome looked up at Hojo who gave her a weird look. The cop pulled her up and escorted her to the door; she glanced back at Hojo as the cop opened the door, 'Ten minutes' she mouthed to him before the cop pushed her out the door.

The cop pushed Kagome through the double door that led into the lobby area where her friends were standing waiting. Koga looked at her guilt in his eyes; she smiled at him reassuring him she wasn't mad.

The cop pushed her forward and she glared back at his smug face but the look faded and Kagome looked over to see Inuyasha glaring at him and unspoken promise in his eyes. He took her hand and pulled he away from the cop. "Let's go" he said releasing her hand and walking out. They followed Kagome walked by Sango.

"Guess who I just saw." Kagome whispered to Sango.

"Who?" Sango looked at her friend.

"Hojo!" Kagome said.

"Who?" Sango looked at her friend in disbelief.

"You heard me, Hojo, but he's not the same he works for Naraku now." Kagome explained "But we need him he's willing to help us if we bail him out."

"What!" Sango yelled "You gotta be shi."

"What are you two talking about?" Inuyasha turned on them.

"…Nothing." Sango said, but Kagome looked at him.

"We need a huge favor." Kagome pleaded.

"Like what?" Inuyasha questioned not liking the look on her face, but before she could answer him Miroku grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the group.

"Please fill me in before you tell him." Miroku said once they were a few feet away.

"I'm getting ready to tell him can't you wait?" She asked not wanting to explain three times.

"I'm in this with you Kagome tell me." He grabbed her arm again. "I am your brother after all." He smirked.

"Fine." She sighed "But you get the quick version." She stated but he only shrugged, "you remember Hojo right?" she asked.

"Your ex? The health freak?" he asked, unsure of himself.

"That's the one," she glanced at Inuyasha who seemed to be lost in thought, "well let's just say that he's in there right now,"

"In there?" Miroku pointed to the police station.

She nodded, "Anyway he looks like a gothic punker and he's working with Naraku, but he's willing to help us get to Naraku."

"What's the catch?" Miroku asked.

"We bail him out." Kagome said simply.

"There must be something else he wants that's too small, not enough to get one of Naraku's lackeys to go against him."

"He's said that the only reason he was working for Naraku is that he failed at trying to get me out, he got pulled in instead so that means he wants out just as bad as anyone." Kagome said.

"So he wants you basically." Miroku said a look of disgust on his face. "Kagome can't you see he's doing this to get to you."

"Oh well if I have to be bait to get rid of Naraku so be it now let's go I told him I'd get him out in ten minutes." Miroku sighed knowing he was losing this battle.

"Okay I'll go with you on this one but are you sure it's a good idea to bring Inuyasha in on this?"

"He's our only option, the only way to do this without ending up broke."

"Fine let's go ask him." Miroku led the way back over to Inuyasha who looked at them in understanding.

"I'll help." He said as Kagome opened her mouth to speak. She looked at him shocked but quickly recovered.

"What did you just say?" She asked not believing her ears.

"I'm a half demon…meaning I have better hearing than normal people so I heard you're entire conversation." He said as if he was explaining to a kindergartener. "But If I'm going to help you I need some info are you three in some kind of trouble?"

"You could say that." Miroku muttered and Kagome elbowed him.

"Shut up." She hissed.

"Kagome." Inuyasha took her hand making her look up at him.

"Fine but I'll have to fill you in later." He nodded and they went back into the police station.

The lady at the front desk looked at them confused "May I help you?" she asked.

"We're here to bail out Hojo Akitoki." Kagome said, the lady quickly checked for his file and pulled out some papers. She gave them the bail amount and Inuyasha paid with his father's money. Then the lady called to a cop to bring him out.

As they waited for Hojo to be brought out Koga got Kagome's attention and she turned to him.

"I'm sorry I got you into this, especially since we just met and all." He he sighed allowing his head to fall.

"It's okay, besides I've had worse happen." She smiled at him.

"You forgive me?" he asked a skeptical look on his face.

"Of course." She said reassuringly, without warning he pulled her into a bear hug and she tensed.

"Thanks Kagome." He smiled and released her.

"Anytime." She said feeling as if her personal bubble had just been popped, so instead of looking at him she turned to the double doors and to her luck she saw Hojo walk out with the same cop that brought her out.

He walked over to her and smiled his thanks, "Kagome you're the best." He said pulling her into a hug, and she felt her bubble pop again as he slipped something into her pocket, she heard a small growl behind her and pulled away from Hojo to look at Inuyasha.

"Let me guess you're the boyfriend?" Hojo said, and Inuyasha gave him a wild look as Kagome hit him. But instead of denying it he pulled her away from him and up against himself. She looked at him shocked as did everyone else but Hojo.

'What the hell is going on?' Kagome thought. "Do you have a place to stay?" she asked instead, feeling Inuyasha growl behind her at the thought of him staying at her place.

"Yeah but I have to leave have to check n with you-know-who." He winked. "I'll call you Friday." he said.

"You don't have the number." She said.

"I'll get it." he said knowing that it would only take a few moments for his master to find it.

'I don't trust him.' Inuyasha thought.

'Well no surprise there.' Said another part of his brain.

"See ya Kagome." Hojo said before walking away. Inuyasha let Kagome go as he fully realized what he had done, if Kikyo found out he'd be dead.

Kagome smiled at him and he looked away.

"Let's go home." Sango said yawning, she and Miroku went to leave though they didn't get far because of Miroku's wondering hand. "You pervert! Get away from me!" she yelled at him as he lay groaning on the floor.

Inuyasha looked at them with a weird face that made Kagome laugh. They eventually left, after helping Miroku upand calming Sango down. On the drive home they were silent only the muttering of Sango in the passenger seat was heard.

Inuyasha drove Koga home and then headed for his own house. 'Shit' he thought he had forgotten to ask Kagome about their problem and to give her a warning about Hojo.

He shrugged he could tell her tomorrow. He snuck into his house after pulling in the driveway with his headlights off. He silently went to his room before getting on his computer to check his email.

AN: hope you liked it more to come soon i promise...please review.


	13. Chapter 12 The Note

Hey all I'm back the next couple of chappies will flow right by...I'm back in my groove sorry it took me so long! Teehee! So enjoy this chappie...

Disclaimer: don't own him...yet...evil laugh Just kidding!

Chapter 12 The Note

After checking his email Inuyasha grabbed a notebook and a pen.

KAGOME YOSHI

MIROKU YOSHI

SANGO ?

HOJO AKITOKI

Writing down the names of his 3 new friends and their friend he started hacking through the system. He pulled up Kagome's file and saw a picture of her and some general info. She was clean so he crossed her off the list. 'next up, Miroku' he thought as he closed Kagome's file not caring to save it. Then after a few moments of searching he found Miroku's and pulled it up on screen. His was the same as Kagome's perfect. He read it over and found out that Kagome and Miroku were twins, they weren't identical though obviously. Deciding Miroku was okay he closed the file and crossed his name off as well.

He decided that since Kagome and Miroku were clean Sango would be too, so he skipped her and moved down to Hojo. He glanced over his shoulder before allowing his fingers to glide over the keyboard, working his magic. He found his profile bugged and blocked by several firewalls, he sighed before getting down into his favorite part of hacking. The dangerous side. He turned on his scanner so it would pick up any tags.

Then his cell rang and he quickly hurried to answer it before his father woke up.

"Hey babe!" she said as he answered.

"Hey," he got up and walked around his room

"Where have you been?" she whined "I've been calling all night."

"Sorry I was out" He said

"With who?" She said jealously.

"Koga." he lied. 'Why am i lying?' he asked himself, but pushed the thought aside.

"Oh well i call later then." she sounded so sad and this only made inuyasha feel worse.

"You don't have to, I'm home now." he said quickly.

"Really?" she smiled "I'm coming over then, be there in a few."

She hung up before he got the chance to protest and he did the same. He went to his computer and decided he'd have to do that again sometime tomorrow. He closed his computer and opened his window to wait for her.

After they got to their apartment Kagome said goodnight and went straight to her room. Closing the door behind her she pulled the note from her pocket. She unfolded the paper and read it.

MEET ME TOMORROW NIGHT AT PURGATORY AT 11:15

PS DON'T BE LATE!

Kagome read the note again. Purgatory was an almost non-existent bar on main street. She's spotted it the other day as they drove into town. It was unnoticeable. If it hadn't been for the creep standing at the door Kagome wouldn't have seen it. She put the note on her dresser and debated telling Miroku and Sango. She decided against it and instead planned an excuse for being gone. She changed into a bog t-shirt and laid down in bed choosing sleep over the cartoons she knew would be on.

Kagome tossed and turned not able to get the much needed sleep her body told her she needed. She had a feeling that something bad was happening. She forced herself the lie still and soon drifted off into a sleep that would soon end.

That's all for now...but more to come soon...please review and tell me what you think!


	14. Chapter 13 Freaky Friends

AN: since I got so many reviews I decided to treat you all to another chappie…so here it is!

Disclaimer: not still don't own them…

Chapter 13 Freaky Friends

The next morning Kagome woke up with a screaming headache. She ate cornflakes for breakfast and then got ready for school. Miroku was up a few minutes after she'd finished getting changed. She was surprised when he didn't make one perverted comment or any perverted gestures.

She was even more impressed when Sango walked into the room smiling like an idiot. 'What did I miss?' Kagome asked herself, but instead of asking she just ignored her two friends. She'd come up with a plan she was going to leave right after school and go visit one of her old friends that lived in the area.

"Hey I'm going to do some 'research' after school so I'm going to go to the library in town." Kagome said and she thought that it almost sounded rehearsed.

Sango just nodded still all smiles and Miroku glanced up from the paper that he was reading upside down. "Huh?" he looked at her completely confused.

"Never mind" they were so out of it. So that meant that they wouldn't notice her missing for a few hours. Her plan worked and she gave herself a pat on the back. Kagome thought about the way her friends were acting. It definitely wasn't normal. She could figure that out later. Right now her mind was set on that note.

"Everything is in place master." Said a small voice.

"Good." Naraku relaxed in his chair "And her friends?"

"They've been taken care of my lord." The man whimpered as a guard kicked him.

"Are you sure you got all of them?" Naraku sneered.

"Yes my lord, the girl is playing right into my trap." He promised.

"She had better or it's your head." Naraku waved his hand and the guards grabbed the man lying on the floor and dragged him from the room. Naraku listened until he was sure he was alone then laughed at his own wickedness. He was so good. Soon it would be her turn to pay. He left for his rooms to get some rest for the eventful evening he had planned.

Kagome couldn't tell if it was just her or if what she was experiencing was real. Kagome had decided to drive that morning because her friends weren't in the right condition to drive. When they had reached the school Kagome got out but when she looked around for Miroku and Sango she realized that they were already entering the building.

"That's odd." Kagome said aloud. She got to first period and realized that Inuyasha was acting the same way. He never once even looked in her direction. He acted as if he didn't even see her there.

'Have I done something wrong?' she asked herself.

'Your lying to your friends' a voice in her head said, and Kagome could just imagine a little angel popping out of nowhere on her shoulder.

'How do they know that? And besides they wouldn't let me go alone if they knew!' she tried to reason with herself but found herself hitting a brick wall.

Her next two classes flew by with the same events. Miroku and Sango ignoring her and Inuyasha acting as if she were invisible. She sat in fifth period and listened to the gossip around her. There was a rumor going around about a boy who had freaked out in English class because the teacher had made him take a test. Then another one about a girl who was biting people. 'That's odd.' Kagome thought. This day was getting so strange. It was as if she'd fallen off the earth and was now in hell. Kagome saw Ayame sitting at the front of class, her new annoying friend was doing just that annoying the boy sitting next to her. She was wearing a superman t-shirt and a pair of white capris. She saw that she was wearing guitar earrings and her eyelids had cute little duck drawings on them.

Kagome waved but Ayame just looked right through her. She pushed a loose strand of hair out of her face and went back to the conversation she was having earlier.

Kagome sighed, 'What! Do I have a sign on my forehead that says 'Liar' on it?' Kagome just wanted to yell her question. She felt that even if she did no one would hear her.

Kagome was flooded with relief when Koga walked over to her at the beginning of lunch.

"Hey I need a lunch buddy do ya want to join me?"

"That'd be great!" Kagome smiled "Where's Inuyasha?"

"He ditched me a few minutes ago so I'm not sure." Koga glanced around as if looking for him. They got into the lunch line and got some grub. They took a seat in the back at a small table.

Kagome only half listened as Koga told her about second period and that girl that was freaking out. (It turned out those rumors were wrong) She sat there nodding her head when it seemed appropriate to, but her head was spinning with questions. What was causing her friends to act like this? Should she go alone tonight to meet Hojo? She had already decided that that was not a good idea so she made plans to meet up with an old friend. That way she could chat with him a while then be on her way with someone knowing of where she was. Kagome snapped from her thoughts when she realized Koga had stopped talking and was now sitting there looking at her as if she might break at any moment.

"Are you okay?" he asked concern on his face.

"..Yeah…I'm fine." She rubbed a hand over her face "I'm just a little tired that's all!" She gave him a bright smile. He started talking again and Kagome almost asked him to stop but didn't instead she was saved by the bell. She left lunch and went to her locker. She saw Miroku pass her in the hallway and he never once even noticed her. She was still totally confused by the way her friends were acting. Oh well she could figure that out after she talked to Hojo. The last to classes went by in a blur all Kagome was thinking about was what Miroku and Sango were doing. The final bell rang and Kagome headed for the door she left the keys in the car hoping Miroku would find them, then she headed off to town.

AN: okay so I have updated…more to come as soon as possible…don't forget to review! Thanks a ton! Oh by the way…I would like to recognize my favorite reviewers Alchemistgrl09, and Miko no Kaze, and the rest of you I love you all! I promise to update if you promise to review!

Todays question is: What type of shampoo do you use?


	15. Chapter 14 Bar Fight & New Plan

A/N: okay you all have been askin' like crazy why everyone s actin' all weird. Well that will be discovered by the next few chapters! I promise! So enjoy this chappie and maybe you just might figure out why everyone is acting that way! Yes they are doing it against their will! Lol! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I wish I did but I don't…own Inuyasha that is….!

Chapter 14 Bar Fight & New Plan

It was eleven oh five and Kagome stood in a small parking lot deciding whether she should go in early or not. She checked her out fit one last time and then headed into the bar. The lights were dimmed and the music was playing loudly. She could smell the alcohol and smoke in the air and it made her gag. She walked up to the bar and took a seat.

"What do you want?" asked the bartender, he was a big guy with a beard and no hair. He looked at her hard.

"I'll have a coke." He smirked at her and turned to a drink fountain, he sat her drink on the counter and then left moving down the bar to other customers. Kagome glanced around looking for Hojo. She looked at her watch, _11:14, _'Okay he should be here any minute now.' She took a sip of her soda and looked around the room again. Something was strange about all of these people. She couldn't tell what, she felt like she was being watched. Her body went into alert mode. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and quickly turned and punched the person behind her he flew to the ground. The bar grew quiet and Kagome looked down at her attacker.

"Hojo! I'm sorry! I thought you were…well I'm not sure who I though you were." She held out her hand and he took it. She pulled him up and he brushed himself off.

"Well, you've definitely gotten good at that." He smirked rubbing his jaw. He took a seat next to her and ordered a Jack on the rocks.

"You drink?" she asked looking at him, shocked.

"Yeah it's the only thing that helps." He smiled sadly and took a drink.

"So what's your plan?" She asked ready to get down to business.

"Well it's simple you see, all you have to do is trust me." She downed the last of his drink.

"I don't understand," she looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Just promise me one thing." He looked at her sadly, and it hit her more like someone's chair hit her. She went down but quickly got back up. She looked around, this was a setup. Hojo had set her up. She looked at him angrily and then attacked him. Quickly two guys moved from a table and grabbed her holding her back.

"You…you set me up." Kagome looked at him in hatred. He only smiled but then she noticed that he looked pail. 'What's wrong with him? He's winning isn't he?' Kagome thought, 'well not for long' Kagome elbowed the man on her right and broke the others nose. She reached into her jacket and pulled out a gun. She lunged for Hojo and quickly grabbed him and placed the gun to his head.

"Don't come any closer." She said loud enough so that every one could hear, "Or I'll kill him."

"Kagome…please…" he stopped talking when she pushed the gun harder into his temple. "You don't understand," but he stopped and she looked up as she saw all of the people backing up and forming a path.

"Well well look who it is." Said a cool voice, a man stepped up to her and she noticed him right away.

"Naraku." She spat the name out as if it were poisonous. "What do you want with me?"

"Oh come on Kagome can't we just have a little chat?" Naraku asked his voice filling to room. She pressed the gun more insistently to Hojo's head.

"I'll kill him." She said forcefully.

"By all means he's no good to me anymore." He smirked when he saw her hand shake. She wasn't going to do it.

"Why do you want me?" she asked desperate to know. He smirked again and motioned two of his people to take her. She pulled the gun from Hojo's head and shot at one and then was hit in the back of the head be the bartender. He'd hit her with a beer glass and she fell to the floor knocked out.

Hojo moved from her grasp and glared at Naraku. "Don't you ever use me like that again." He warned.

Naraku looked at him with a sneer. "Take her to the hide out and make it quick."

Hojo glared at him one last time before bending down and picking up Kagome.

Hojo waited for Naraku and the others to leave before going himself. He didn't want to be around them anymore. His plan wasn't working out exactly the way he wanted but it was close enough to still work. Carrying Kagome Hojo exited the bar and headed to the nearest entrance to the hide out. Kagome was going to kill him, he just knew it.

Sango woke up on the living room couch, 'Where the hell am I?' She got up and realized where she was. "Kagome? Miroku?" She got up shakily and looked around.

"Sango?" she glanced over to the kitchen and saw Miroku sitting in one of the chairs half asleep.

"Where's Kagome?" she asked looking around for her.

"Check her room." Miroku said falling out of the chair as he tried to get up.

Sango walked back to Kagome's room and looked around for her. "Kagome?" she searched the entire room but Kagome wasn't there. She saw the note on the dresser and opened it. She read it quickly.

"Miroku come here." She hollered and he came into the room looking for Kagome as well, but before he could saw anything Sango handed him the note.

"What time is it?" Sango grabbed Miroku's arm and read his watch upside down. "Shit we're too late!" he glanced at his watch and sighed.

"Let's go we have to go and at least check and see if she's still there." Miroku pulled on his jacket and grabbed the keys. The both headed out the door Kagome the only thing on there mind. The drove into town and looked around for the bar.

"Miroku it's there!" Sango pointed out the left side of the car. He pulled into a small alley way and turned off the car. They both got out and went to the front entrance. The door was slightly open so Miroku went inside, Sango following behind him.

To their surprise the bar was empty. Miroku looked around and found a gun lying on the ground. He picked it up and looked it over. Sango took it from him noticing the markings on the barrel.

"This is…" she stopped short.

"What Sango?" Miroku looked at her concerned.

"The markings….they're…but we haven't seen him in years…" Sango tossed the gun onto the nearest table. "Kagome didn't come unprepared she had that gun." Sango moved around Miroku and to the bar, "She must have been out numbered by at least twenty." Sango bent down and picked up a small piece of glass that had blood on it.

"So who took her?" Miroku asked. "Hojo or Naraku?"

Sango stood up, "Hojo is working for Naraku so maybe he set her up."

"That bastard!" Miroku clenched his fist.

"We have to get her back." Sango said.

"We have to tell Inuyasha, he's the only one who can help." Miroku said walking toward the exit.

"We can't," Sango grabbed his arm. "What if we just rob him tonight and then pay Naraku double as a way to get Kagome back?"

"Do you think Naraku would take it?"

"It's our only chance." Sango looked at him sadness in her eyes.

"Okay then but I'm going with you and I'm not staying as a get away driver." He said, not taking no for an answer.

"That'd be great, now let's go we need to get started." They walked out and Miroku grabbed the gun off the table before leaving.

AN: so this is he next chappie! Hope you all like it…I know I'm getting to the point where it won't matter where I stop it will still be a cliffy! Sorry about that! lol! So here's the deal the more reviews I get the faster you get the next chapter! Okay and I'm dedicating this chappie to….Inu-Kag-Destiny and Beloved Kitten! Love you guys! Lol!


	16. Chapter 15 Enter Sesshomaru

AN: okay so here's the chappie you've all been waiting for...or maybe not now I know you all think that this story is almost over...but it's not...so this may help you a little with understanding the last chappie! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own him...Inuyasha that is!

Chapter 15 Enter Sesshomaru, and other crap!

Inuyasha sat at his computer trying to remember the day. It was all so foggy. The last thing he could remember was Kikyo going home the night before after finding the list with Kagome's name on it. Needless to say she was angry, but he did n't remember seeing her at all today. He'd just woken up a few minutes ago laying on his floor.

"Inuyasha! Your brother is here!" his father yelled up the stairs. Inuyasha groaned inwardly but came to the door of his room. "And I care why?" he asked sarcastically, his brother being back meant that he'd loose all of his father's respect.

"Get cleaned up and get down here and make it fast." His father turned on his heal and walked down the hall. Inuyasha sighed again but went to his room to change. An evening with his brother would be terrible but upsetting his father would be far worse. He changed into a nice suit his only suit and looked at himself in the mirror. He glared at his reflection, he hated wearing suits they made him look so dull. All the same he put on his nice shoes and quickly ran a brush through his hair before heading downstairs.

"Well well brother you look..." Sesshomaru let his comment hang unfinished.

"Feh" he gave him a look but turned and headed to the foyer, he wouldn't let his brother get to him this early in the night. Soon his father and brother joined him and they left leaving the house empty.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz (This is jus a divider...yeah i know it'shorrible)

"Are you ready yet?" Sango asked.

"Do I look ready to you?" Miroku asked sarcastically as he tried to figure out the utility belt.

"Here let me help you." Sango moved to him but he jumped away.

"No! No I can handle it!" he said dropping the belt. He quickly leaned down to pick it up. Sango laughed at him before once again moving to help him

"We don't have time for you to be fooling around with the belt, just let me help you and we can get out of here." she took the belt from him, "If it makes you fell any better I promise not to tell Kagome about this."

"Hey! I can do it myself thank you very much!" he yelled before grabbing the belt out of her hands.

"Why are you being so difficult?" she yelled as she looked at him in disbelief.

He paused and looked down at her, he couldn't just tell her why he didn't want her help.

"Fine you do it then here." he thrust the belt into her hands and she moved closer to him.

She put her arms around his waist and pulled the belt onto his hips. She felt him shudder and she quickly busied herself with the belt. She pressed a small release button and then pushed the two ends together.

"There." she said adjusting the size slightly so it wouldn't fall off. She looked up at him and realized just how close she was to him.

"Th...thanks." he stuttered and then mentally slapped himself. 'Stupid stupid' he thought over and over again. The next few seconds went by slowly and they both found themselves in a very awkward situation and what happened next only made it worse.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwyz

'What the hell is that?' Kagome thought as something was poking her shoulder right where it hurt. The thing pushed harder and she woke up in pain. She punched away whatever it was that was bugging her and when she saw it was a guy she quickly placed a hand over her mouth.

"Sorry!" she said quickly but caught herself as he saw who it was, "Oh it's you, in that case." she punched him again and he fell to the ground She got up but as she made her way to the door she turned on him and pointed at him.

"You set me up!" she glared as she advanced on him.

"It was the only way that my plan was going to work." he said harshly spitting out a little blood.

"How do you figure?" she asked as she kicked him.

He shuddered on the floor then slowly almost cautiously rose so he could look at her.

"Your boyfriend." he smirked at her smug expression.

"Who? Inuyasha?"

"Yeah that dog boy he's the one who will be able to bring down Naraku."

"So let me get this straight you thought that since I'm Inuyasha's girlfriend that he would come after me and kill Naraku then we'd all be free?" Kagome asked, and when he nodded she laughed. "Well prepare to be disappointed, because your plan isn't going to work." she stopped laughing and looked at him seriously, he just wasn't getting it. "Let me tell you something, Inuyasha isn't my boyfriend in fact I just met him two days ago. He doesn't know anything about Naraku and he doesn't know that I'm a thief. He's just the guy we were stealing from to get our money for Naraku."

She moved to the door. "My friends won't tell him so he won't find out find out and now I'm stuck here, wherever here is, and I have no hope of getting out." She gave him one last glare before opening the door to leave. She looked to the left then the right and shrugged when she didn't see any sort of guards. She walked out closing the door. He wouldn't dare come after her.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Inuyasha sat watching his father negotiate with an employee on the phone. He silently excused himself then got up and walked out still talking on the phone. Inuyasha took a bite of his sandwich and then looked over to his brother.

"I heard you've been getting into a lot of trouble." Sesshomaru commented.

"Feh, what are you talking about?" Inuyasha knew he hadn't done anything wrong so what was his brother talking about?

"Well first one of your friends broke into the house, then the money you used to bail, I'm guessing you and Koga out of jail, and also letting that girl your going out with into the house at night without father's permission." Inuyasha winced but stopped himself hoping that his brother hadn't seen.

"So it was one of your friends that broke in?" Sesshomaru asked

"No! None of my friends would do that! I trust them!" Inuyasha said defensively.

"Oh really then someone from out-of-town got the codes to the front door? Whoever broke in must have had the codes because the locks weren't jammed or tampered with."Sesshomaru said cooly.

"They do make technology smart enough to open locks." Inuyasha retorted.

"So what did you go to jail for?" Sesshomaru asked changing the topic slightly.

"I didn't go to jail!" Inuyasha said he was through with his brother interrogating him, he rose from his seat and left his brother to sit by himself.

AN: okay so that's all for today but the good thing is I have the next chappie typed already...all you have to do to get it is leave me some reviews! Have a great week! Over and out!


	17. Chapter 16 Getting Out

Sorry it took me so long to update...i got grounded then we lost the internet for a while...yeah rough week...enjoy!

Disclaimer: i don't own him...but i did just buy this new car wich i completely own! 2 points for me! Woot Woot!

Chapter 16 Getting Out

Kagome glanced to her left and then her right. She found it funny that she hadn't seen one guard or even an animal. She couldn't seem to find an exit. She'd searched every corridor on the right so far and was now starting on the left.

She heard a small thump coming from up ahead and she felt her pulse quicken. Maybe it was Hojo looking for her. She didn't want to find out so she quickly turned around and ran the other way the sound of her shoes lightly pounding on the floor worrying her that he might hear her.

She took a left and gasped at what she saw. It was a giant! Okay so maybe she was over exaggerating it just a little bit but this guy was huge! Kagome silently backed up hoping she hadn't disturbed him.

She quickly turned and hit stubbed her toe on a small stool that she could have sworn wasn't there a minute ago. A soft cry escaped her and she mentally slapped herself. She glanced up when the giant shifted in his seat. Had he heard her?

Kagome glanced around but when she saw that he was leaning his head against the wall and she heard a small snore that had to have come from him she sighed with relief. She smiled to herself as if just winning the big game and walked around the giant.

She saw a small door just beyond him and walked towards it slowly. She took hold of the knob and when she twisted it it didn't turn. 'Damn!' she thought, it was locked. She looked up at the giant. He must have it. She moved closer to him and saw a three pronged key that appeared to be for the door.

She gave him a look and decided to she if he would wake easily. Kagome tapped him on the shoulder. "Hello?" she spoke softly afraid to wake him but wanting to see if he would.

She shrugged and then with little hesitation reached up for the key. As soon as she had it she sighed. She moved to the door and wondered why it had been so easy to get out of this place.

She placed the key in the hole and turned it. She lock clicked open and she left the key in the hole as she left. She had no use for it now. She closed the door and was suddenly lost in darkness.

She took a step in the dark and when her foot didn't hit bottom she thought it was like a drop off. 'That makes sense' she thought 'just when I think it's all easy I go and jinx myself.' She slapped her forehead 'Good job, idiot!'

She waited for her eyes to adjust to the light then realized that it wasn't a drop off but a sewer so if she were to take a step she would have landed in knee-high toilet water. 'Nasty' she thought as she moved to the side wall and pressed up against it then slowly moving down the dark sewer.

She sniffed the air and then coughed. She couldn't tell what smelled worse the water of the walls. She fumed as the rats passed over her shoe and into the water.

"Leave it to me to wind up having to walk through a sewer to get home." She placed her hands on the wall to steady herself as another rat darted over her shoe. Then she felt something move up her arm and when she glanced at her arm she had to do a double take.

It was a snake which totally freaked her out. Rats she was okay with but snakes that was a whole other story. She jerked her arm away from the wall and towards the black water and swung it around trying to get the snake off.

She gave her arm on last shake and the animal was flung off her arm and into the water. "Thank God." She wiped her brow and continued on, just a little shaky about what happened. She studied her options ahead.

There was a ladder and a stairwell. She didn't know which on would be safer. She stair well probably lead to a subway in which she could get run over by a subway car or a ladder which would lead to a road and instant freedom.

Well it was that hard of a choice.

She moved to the ladder and started climbing knowing freedom was only a few seconds away.

BACK W/SANGO AND MIROKU

Sango looked up at Miroku blushing furiously. She saw that he was doing every thing her could to keep from looking in her direction.

"Miroku?" She said causing him to look down at her.

"What Sango?" He noticed how close she was and he was almost tempted to pull her closer but he kept still waiting for her to make the first move.

"Umm…I'm…kinda suck here. She looked down at his belt and her hand her sleeve had gotten caught on his belt when she had buckled it.

"Oh!" He felt stupid to think she was interested in him when she hadn't moved away, to think she was going to make a move on him. He sighed inwardly but smiled all the same. He took her hand in his then pulled her sleeve from his belt.

"There you go." He said but he didn't release her hand. She glanced up at him and when a small strand of hair fell onto her face he reached up and tucked it behind her ear.

"Miroku?" She asked again unsure of what he was doing.

"Hmm?" He looked down at her and his expression said it all. He was in love. He moved towards her almost asking her permission and when she pulled closer filling the space between them he knew she felt the same.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as there lips met. It was a sweet gentle kiss that knocked Sango out of her mind. After a couple seconds Miroku found himself breaking off the kiss. Though he didn't want to he had to talk to her.

"Sango?" he smiled down at her. "Will you go out with me?"

She smiled and almost squealed with joy. "Yes." She said and he pulled her into another kiss. She was the one to break it this time they had to go save Kagome.

"We need to go." She said quickly so he wouldn't be mad.

"Of course." He took her hand and they walked out the door, to distracted to remember to lock the door.

They got into the car and headed to Inuyasha's house, by that time it was already five till eleven.

BACK TO INUYASHA! YIPPEE!

Inuyasha thought about what his brother had said. How did he know all of that stuff? Had dad found out about the whole jail thing? And did his father believe that one of his friends was responsible for the break in a couple of nights ago? He sighed to tired to think about his brother.

Why did he have to go and ruin his life by visiting him now of all times? He was already having enough problems the way it was. Inuyasha sat down on the curb and found himself thinking about Kagome.

I wonder what she's doing right now. He remembered what Hojo had said last night about calling her. Maybe she was with him. The thought made Inuyasha grow jealous. He still couldn't remember the events of that day.

He was just happy that it was Friday and he'd be able to stay up late and then sleep in the next morning. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and wished that he could just call Kagome, but he didn't have her number.

He placed his cell back into his pocket and looked up at the stars. He wasn't sure if he and Kikyo were still going out but he planned to break up with her tomorrow. He didn't know why but it just seemed like there relationship wasn't going anywhere and he couldn't stop thinking about Kagome.

He hadn't know her but two days and he already liked her. That was odd for him he had always found it hard to trust people he just met but with Kagome it was just different. How could you feel this way about someone after knowing them for only two days?

He watched a shooting star fly through the sky and closed his eyes to make a wish. 'I wish that Kagome was here right now.' When he opened his eyes he was surprised at what he had just wished for. His thoughts were broken though as he heard a loud bang coming from the parking lot.

He got up and walked towards the noise. He was shocked to see Kagome crawling out of the sewer drain and when she looked up at him she jumped back and held her hands up in defense.

"Holy shit! You scared the crap out of me!" She let her arms fall to her sides. "What are you doing here anyway?"

He looked at her in disbelief. "My wish came true." He muttered.

"What?" She asked not quite hearing what he said.

"Nothing. What are you doing here?" He said pointing at her.

She laughed nervously, "Uhhh…I was just…" she couldn't think of what to say, she couldn't just tell him that she had been captured by Naraku and she was just escaping.

"Continue…" He said allowing her to finish.

"Well…you see…you remember Naraku and Hojo right?" she asked she might as well tell him.

He nodded and looked at her patently waiting for her to finish.

"Well I guess you were right about the whole not trusting Hojo thing…because he kinda set me up."

"What? That bastard!" Inuyasha shouted. "Are you okay?" He moved to her but she just held up her hand.

"I'm fine except for a small cut, but I need to tell you about Naraku." She said "I think we might be in some serious trouble."

"Fine but let me check out your cut it could be bad." He took her hand and pulled her over to the curb. It was getting dark out but he could still see just fine. He gently lifted her sleeve to reveal a large gash across her upper arm.

"This is a small cut?" He asked looking at her skeptically.

"Yes it's a small cut and it's fine!" she said pulling away from him. "besides it doesn't even hurt!"

He poked it with his finger and she gasped in pain. She glared at him, "What was that for?"

He smirked. "It doesn't hurt does it?"

"Not when you leave it alone." She said allowing the annoyance to show in her voice.

He got up and walked away. Did she scare him away? She glanced back at him. "Inuyasha?" She looked sad; she didn't mean to make him mad.

"Don't whine I'm just going to get something to clean that out with." He looked back at her as he said it then turned and opened a car door and got under the seat.

He came back with a first aid kit and a smile on his face. He took a seat next to her and shuffled through the first aid kit to find the peroxide. He dabbed some on a cotton ball and pressed it to her 'small cut'.

Kagome hissed as the pain seared through her arm. "That hurts!" She resisted the urge to pull her arm from his grasp. He smirked up at her.

"What did you expect? For it to tickle?" He winked at her.

"Smart ass." She muttered under her breath but was cut off when he moved along her cut to allow more to be cleaned by the small dirt-eating enzymes. After a few more tiny threats form Kagome Inuyasha was wrapping her arm in gauze and they were silent again.

Neither one knew what to say.

"What did you mean when you said your wish came true earlier?" Kagome asked suddenly.

Inuyasha looked up at her in shock. He hadn't thought she'd heard him. "Uhhh…that was just a…a joke!" he quickly lied. 'Well that sounded intelligent.' He thought to himself.

"A joke?" Kagome looked at him suspiciously.

"Yeah, that what I said wasn't it?" he smiled to let him know he wasn't angry. "So are you going to tell me what happened to you and why you have this cut on your arm?" He looked at her as if willing her to tell him something, anything.

"Well I have no idea how I got that cut." she thought about it for a moment, "it was probably when that guy threw that chair at me." She said it as if it was nothing and continued on after she smirked at Inuyasha's shocked face.

She took the time to explain everything to Inuyasha, well at least everything she knew. She still didn't know why Naraku was out to get her. Maybe that was a set up too she thought. Maybe they didn't want me but Sango and Miroku.

"Oh no." she said as she began to realize what Naraku's plan was. He was going to use Sango and Miroku as bait so she and Inuyasha would do a task for him, but what?

"Kagome? What is it?" Inuyasha looked at her in concern.

"We have to go find Sango and Miroku." She said quickly rising from her seat. "What time is it?" She looked at him her expression a mix of worry and anger at being used, twice in one day.

"It's one oh three." He said simply it surprised him that is was that late.

"Damn." She paced and realized that she didn't have any way to get to Miroku and Sango. "Can you give me a ride?"

"Where too?" Inuyasha pulled out his keys his father would kill him but he'd have to wait till later.

"Well we need to get some things but then we need to go to your house." Inuyasha looked at her confused.

"Why my house?" He asked as if he had misheard her.

"Just trust me we have to go to your house." He studied her trying to read her mind. What was she hiding from him? And why did it involve his house?

"Okay let's go." He jumped into the driver's seat and they were off.

BACK WITH HOJO

Naraku was going to visit his favorite captive. He was opening the door when it was pushed forward by a force from the other side and knocked him in the face. Hojo stepped out and realized what he'd done.

"Ooops!" Hojo said and he kept moving around Naraku.

"What the hell is your problem? Where are you going?" Naraku called to him. Hojo stopped stunned into silence. Naraku just gave him a look before entering the room. Hojo went to the door and locked it from the outside.

His master didn't say a thing or even make a fuss so Hojo took that to mean he'd yet to figure out that Kagome wasn't there. Hojo raced down the corridor and turned left. He ran straight into the giant and sighed when he realized who it was.

"Forgot about you." He said aloud knowing the giant wouldn't wake. He went to the door and saw the key. Yep Kagome made it out okay. He just hoped she would listen to him while he tried to explain.

Hojo turned the key and opened the door but before he could get all the way out he heard the enraged yell coming from the end of the hall. 'Shit!' he jumped out and pulled the door shut behind him hoping Naraku wouldn't look for him here first.

He made his way down the tunnel and headed for his freedom. Maybe he could get away this time. For good.

AN: okay so this one was long...seven pages to be exact...lol! review and i'll update asap! thanks come again!


	18. Chapter 17 The Circus People

So here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! Don't forget to review! Thanks!

Disclaimer: Nope…don't own em!

Chapter 17 The Circus People

It was eleven-oh-five when Miroku and Sango finally made it to Inuyasha's house. If there plan worked out well then they would be out of there in less than ten minutes.

Sango did Kagome's normal job of cracking the code on the door but this time it was easier because they already had the main code all they had to do was find the new number code which would only take a few seconds.

Sango silently counted to ten as she ran the lock though the decoding system. She started on thirteen when the lap top beeped and signaled they could safely enter. When they stepped into the foyer room Sango looked around hoping that she could remember where she was to go.

She sighed and went to the stairs. She vaguely remembered climbing stairs and falling over her own feet so she silently climbed the stairs.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Miroku questioned her and she almost turned around to leave. She thought of her friend. Fearless,brave, couragousKagome. She couldn't let her friend down. Now was her chance to prove herself.

"Yes I'm sure." She continued up the stairs with a determination that seemed to almost fade with each step she took. Reaching the landing at the top of the stairs she looked to her right then left. She decided to go left for it seemed most familiar.

She went to open the first door on her right when she her a small noise come from inside. It was a girl she was giggling. Sango turned to Miroku and gave him a small shrug. She didn't know who it was. She opened the door just enough so that she could see who was inside.

Miroku leaned forward also trying to see. He hovered over her and Sango felt herself lose her footing. She struggled to keep from opening the door any further but with no avail. She fell over with Miroku falling behind her. He landed on her and she grunted.

The giggles had stopped and Sango looked up to see a six or seven year old girl standing in front of her.

"Who are you?" She asked looking at them as if she were going to scream. They quickly recovered and stood in the doorway.

'Who are you?' Sango thought to herself. Sango noticed the teacups sitting on a small table and a bunch of dolls sitting around it. "Actually my friend here has come to play tea party with you." Sango said, Miroku looked at her as if she were insane.

The little girl looked at Miroku as if summing up his personality. Would he be a good tea party friend? She smiled with satisfaction after deciding he fit the profile.

"Normally my brother plays with me but you're way cuter. You'll do just fine." She came over and took his hand.

Miroku gave Sango a look that said 'Now look at what you've done'. She smiled at him sincerely, and gave him a look that said 'Have fun'

The little girl was tired of waiting. She grabbed Miroku's arm and pulled him into the bedroom with more force than he expected. He sat down in the seat across from her and she poured the imaginary tea into his cup.

Sango listened as the little girl began to talk in what was supposed to be a British accent. She smiled to herself and continued on hoping Miroku would have plenty of fun with his new friend.

She snuck into each room only opening the door a crack looking for the room they had been in the other day. She went to the last room on that side and peeked inside. It was a bathroom and held no occupants.

Sango turned and began to walk to the other end intent upon finding the diamonds. She finally found the room she was looking for on the left side, it was the second door. She went inside silent as a mouse, and walked to the jewelry box.

She took the box not caring about what lie inside.

"Miroku! It's time to go!" She shouted as she began to walk down the stairs. She stopped suddenly when the knob began to turn. She rushed back up the stairs and ran right into Miroku. "Shh!" She hushed him afraid they'd be found out.

She took his arm and led him into a room on the right. It was Inuyasha's, or at least it looked that way. She went to the window and realized there was a ladder outside of it. She began crawling down it but had to stop when Miroku gave her a panicked look.

"What?" She asked irritated.

"What about the girl?" he asked she stood right behind him.

"Tell her we'll come back to visit soon but we have to go because we're in the circus and we're going to miss our performance." Sango's fib works and the little girl leaves allowing Miroku and Sango to escape.

WITH INUYASHA AND KAGOME

"Why are we going to my house again?" Inuyasha asks as he drives down the road to his house.

"Because that's where Miroku and Sango will be." Kagome said not wanting to explain why she knew this.

"Why do you say that?" He says giving her a sideways glance.

"Because they'll think I'm with you, since they can't find me." She explained as if it were obvious.

"Why would they think that?" he asks quizzically.

"Will you stop asking questions and just drive?" Kagome gave him a good glare before turning to face front.

"Can I ask just one more?" He asked, afraid he'd be chewed out.

"You just did." She crossed her arms over her chest and stared straight ahead.

"Feh." Inuyasha watched the road tired of Kagome's games. He just wanted one honest answer to come out of her mouth. He could tell she was lying, but she would not allow him to press her further.

How could he like this girl and hate her at the same time? Okay so he didn't hate her, far from it to be truthful. He felt compelled to be with her. Like he was meant to help her in some way. He just hoped he'd be able to.

His thought's left him as he pulled into his long driveway. He slowed the car and parked it in the driveway. Turning off the car he unbuckled and jumped out watching as Kagome did the same.

"There car isn't here." He said noting the empty driveway.

"Is anyone home?" Kagome asked feeling as though something had gotten stuck in her throat.

"Yeah, the maid and Rin." Inuyasha looked to Kagome as he led her around to the front door.

"Rin?" She looked at him curiously.

"She kinda like my little sister I guess, Sesshomaru adopted her about a month ago." He placed his key in the door and turned allowing them to enter. He stopped when Kagome didn't follow. "What?"

"Who's Sesshomaru?" she asked.

He stopped cold. "He's my half brother." Inuyasha said as if the words were hot on his tongue.

"Oh." Kagome felt sick to her stomach. What if Miroku and Sango had been caught by a little girl? Or maybe they had never come. Maybe she was just making up excuses again. They entered the house and she looked around at the familiar foyer room.

She knew right where everything was. She glanced around hoping to see trace of Sango and Miroku but there were nowhere to be found. She felt herself sighing but then remembering what they were going to do after they got what they were looking for. They were going to go look for Naraku.

"Rin?" Inuyasha yelled up the stairs.

"Yes Yasha?" She stood at the top of the stairs, she appeared to be six or seven, nothing Miroku and Sango couldn't handle.

"Where were you at?" He asks her noticing she didn't come from her room.

"I was just saying good bye to my friends from the circus." She said. She must be talking about Miroku and Sango.

"What did they look like?" Kagome asked, hoping the girl didn't describe her two friends. Would Inuyasha realize?

"Well there was a girl with long black hair, she wasn't too nice but her friend a boy with short hair and a pony tail was really nice. He asked all about you Yash." She smiled sweetly as she described her friends and Kagome felt like knocking her head against the nearest wall.

"What kind of questions?" Inuyasha was near growling. Did he know that the little girl had just described Miroku and Sango? She hoped he hadn't but then again she hoped he had.

"Well he asked me why you played tea party with me sometimes." She said holding her hand under her chin as if thinking really hard.

Kagome suppressed a small giggle. Inuyasha looked at her and felt himself groaning inwardly. What would she think of him now? She was laughing at him. What do I care what she thinks? He felt himself stiffen.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked moving toward him.

"Go away." He crossed his arms.

"Well I can hardly do that." she stated simply. She had a point.

"How did he know about me playing tea party with you?" Inuyasha grumbled but realized Kagome was no longer laughing at him but standing at his side looking up at the girl with wonder.

"He wanted to play with me and I told him that I normally only let you but since he was so cute I had to invite him for tea. I'm sorry Yash are you mad?"

"I'm not mad." He said though he certainly looked mad.

"So you invited this boy to have tea with you and he did?" Kagome knew she had to hold in the giggles but the image in her head of Miroku playing tea party with a little girl made her want to burst out laughing.

"Yes he seemed a little shy at first but then after I poured his tea and he took a drink he smiled and seemed to be feeling better." She smiled, "Can I go now, Yash? Polly and Ann are waiting form me."

"Yeah go play." Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "Looks like you're friends were here after all." He had recognized their descriptions. Was he mad? "I wonder who let them in." he went to find the maid and Kagome took this chance to go up and see if they were still up there hiding.

She quickly checked all the rooms. Nope they were gone…and the worst part was so was the jewelry box. Kagome turned and screamed when she bumped into someone. She calmed herself realizing it was only Rin.

"Sorry I scared you." She looked up at her. "What are you doing up here?"

"I'm looking for you're friends from the circus." Kagome said, "I would certainly like to meet them. Where are they hiding?"

"They left" Rin said "They climbed down the ladder outside of Yash's room."

"Why is there a ladder outside Inuyasha's window?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Sess says that his girlfriend comes over in the night and then leaves the next morning." Rin's innocent expression made Kagome smile despite the fact that she was angry with Inuyasha.

'Wait why I am mad at him? It's not like he would ever be interested in me.' Kagome sighed at this thought. 'Besides I'm leaving in a few days anyway. I have no intention of staying.'

"Thank you Rin, you may go back and join Polly and Ann now, I'll just be leaving." Rin looked at her sadly.

"Did I make you upset?" she looked at Kagome with a small smile.

"Of course not, tell Inuyasha I've left for me will you?" She smiled at the little girl before walking down the stairs and leaving out the front door. Rin immediately went in search of Inuyasha. She liked this girl and she wanted Yash to get rid of that other girl who was mean for this new girl.

"Yash! Yash!" Rin went running down the hall looking from her uncle.

WITH HOJO

Hojo went in search of Kagome he had to find her and tell her what was going on. He had to explain to her that he was a good guy, that he'd never hurt her. He wanted her back.

He checked the restaurant in search for her, it was the closest thing and he wondered if she had taken refuge in there to wait on her friends to come get her. He found the restaurant full of rich people, but no Kagome.

He left deciding that her apartment would be the next best place to look for her. He hitched a ride with some college kids who were headed out that way and then thanked them when they let him out about four blocks from Kagome's apartment.

He walked quickly hoping he'd make it there before she left. He had to talk to her. They had to talk to Inuyasha to see if he'd be willing to fight with them. Since Inuyasha didn't know about who Kagome really was he'd have to talk her into telling him.

He stopped when he saw Kagome on the next street over. She was walking too. Just like him. If she was headed home then he'd have to beat her there to make her stay and listen. He took off sprinting in the direction of the apartment building. He hoped to make it there before she did without her seeing him. Maybe they still had a chance. Maybe he still had a chance.

AN: Wow! Six whole pages! - So did you like it? Sorry it took me so long to update! Leave me some good reviews and I promise to update ASAP! Over and out!


	19. Chapter 18 Making Arrangements

Okay i know it's been a while since i've updated so to make it up to you guys it's gonna be long, very long! Okay so to get the next chapter i need you to review and tell me what you think! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nope don't own him!

Chapter 18 Making Arrangements

Miroku and Sango high-fived each other as soon as they were in the vehicle driving away. Sango pulled the jewel out of her bag.

"Now that we have it we can get Kagome back!" Sango said gazing at the small crystal ball. "I thought it would be more…you know…exquisite." Sango gave the small ball a toss into the air.

"What's wrong with it?" Miroku asked.

"It's just so plain." Sango explained.

"I guess we should get a hold of Naraku. The question is, how?" Miroku mulled over the options. "Do you have Hojo's number?" Miroku glanced at Sango.

"Yeah just a second," She reached into her bag again and pulled out her cell phone. They'd all decided to get their own cell phones two years ago just in case they were on their own missions and need help. She pulled up her contacts and rattled off his number.

After dialing the number Miroku pushed the green button and held the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" a cool voice answered over the phone.

"Naraku?" Miroku asked confused as to why Naraku answered.

"Yes Miroku what is it you want?" Naraku's venomous voice echoed in his ear.

"We want to make an exchange." Miroku said with no emotion.

"What kind of exchange are we talking about?" Naraku asked, annoyed not only from losing Kagome but also from losing Hojo. They were both mandatory for his plan to work out. He'd work on getting them back later though; he had bigger fish to fry first.

"I think you know what I mean, Kagome for the Shinkon." Miroku said angered at Naraku's planned ignorance.

Naraku grinned into the phone. They hadn't heard from Kagome yet and they had the Jewel, which would mean he would only need to get Kagome and Hojo to complete his plan.

"Okay Miroku you have yourself a deal, we will make the exchange in five minutes in the bar." Naraku said, he didn't want to give them too much time to figure out they had Kagome.

"What bar?" Miroku asked though he knew the answer.

"I think you know what bar I'm talking about." Naraku said coolly, "Oh and Miroku don't be late." With that he hung up the phone. Miroku did the same, shoved the phone into his pocket.

"What's the plan?" Sango asked as Miroku made a u-turn.

"We make the pass in five." Miroku said as they made their way back into town.

The short drive was silent, neither one spoke as they both though of their escape. Sango kept getting the feeling that something was wrong, but she reassured herself that everything would be okay and pushed the feeling aside. Telling herself that in five minutes it would all be over.

Miroku pulled into the alleyway next to the old beat-up bar.

"Ready?" Miroku looked over at Sango and though about kissing her. He decided not to incase she might slap him, and he didn't want to ruin any chance they might have at a good relationship.

"Yeah, in and out, should only take five minutes, six at the most." Sango placed the Jewel into a hidden pocket on her jacket. "We'll get Kagome and then get the hell out of here.

"Let's go then." Miroku said after a moment's hesitation.

They got out of the car and met at the entrance to the bar. Miroku nodded and then entered the bar, Sango followed him closely behind. The moment the door closed behind them they were surrounded.

"Hey! Get off me!" Sango protested as two darkly dressed figures took hold of her arms. Miroku immediately turned around and punched one if the jaw. He moved to do the same to the other before being dragged backward and thrown into a table. He landed with a thud and looked up at Naraku with a surprised look on his face.

"I'm sorry about the rude welcoming but you did start it." Naraku said lightly. "Where's the Jewel?"

"Where's Kagome?" Miroku countered.

"She's safe, rest assured." Naraku said grinning.

"Let me see her or you don't get it." Miroku wasn't stupid; he wasn't going to get tricked into one of Naraku's tiresome tricks.

Naraku looked Miroku before realizing Miroku didn't have what he was looking for. He immediately turned to Sango who was being held back by two of his men. "Hand if over my dear." He held out his hand to her.

She roughly shook her head before spitting at his feet. Which was the wrong move in her case.

Naraku glared at her then back handed her. She fell to the ground after the impact of the hit. The two men holding her let her slip from their grasp.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled, he needed to know that she was alright, "Naraku leave her alone!" He had to do something, but what?

Naraku looked down at Sango ignoring Miroku. "Hand it over or else," he warned Sango.

"Fuck you." She muttered glaring up at him.

Naraku's eyes flashed and he showed no mercy. He kicked her in the side as she lay on the ground.

Miroku winced when he heard her whimper. "Stop Naraku now! Leave her alone!" Miroku struggled against the two bulky men holding him back from a smirking Naraku.

"So you finally asked her out? I was wondering when you'd get the guts." Naraku looked at Miroku with amusement before turning back to Sango, "Pick her up." He sneered at his men. They roughly yanked her to her feet.

"Do you have it Miroku?" Miroku held his head high not saying a word. "Maybe this will help you remember." He pulled a gun from his belt and pointed it to Sango's head. "What do you say now?"

Miroku looked into Sango's frightened eyes and he knew what he had to do. He dropped his head in defeat. Naraku motioned to his men to release Miroku. He slowly walked over to Sango, making sure not to look to Naraku. He reached his hand into her jacket pocket that he knew was holding the Jewel Naraku wanted.

He pulled it out gently then turned to Naraku. "Here take it just let us go." He dropped the Jewel into Naraku's hand and Naraku motioned to his lackeys to release Sango. Miroku pulled her to him the moment she was free.

"I'm sorry" She muttered softly.

"It's not your fault; we'll be out of here in a few seconds I promise." Miroku said determinedly.

"And what about Kagome?" Sango asked turning to glare at Naraku.

Naraku ignored the foolish girl as he walked over to a small machine. He placed the Jewel into an opening at the top. He waited for the Jewel to empower the machine but nothing happened.

"This is not the Shinkon!" Naraku yelled in rage. "You still have it!" He yelled pointing to Miroku and Sango.

"No! That's it! That's the Jewel!" Miroku said, "That's got to be it!"

"Well obviously it's not!" Naraku looked him in the eye and decided he didn't have it. He wouldn't risk the life of the girl in his arms.

"Well then, it looks like you'll be staying for a while longer." Naraku worked to calm himself down. "Why don't I just call Kagome and see what she has to say about this."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Miroku spat.

"Well you see your little Kagome is very slippery. She escaped over an hour ago."

"You mean she was never here?" Sango asked outraged. This was the second time she'd gotten caught in a situation that could cost her her life. She was tired of being rescued. For once she'd like to be the one to save Kagome, or even Miroku. She could be with Kagome and Miroku with the Jewel at the house planning on where to go next, but no, she was stuck in this hell hole with Naraku playing games with her. Using her like he did before, like he always did.

"Plans are changing, now in order to get you two back Kagome has to get me the real Shinkon No Tama." Naraku smirked, "Hopefully she will not fail you, and I think I'll give her a time-limit just to keep her on her heals." Naraku pulled a small flip phone out of his pants pocket and dialed Kagome's number. He waited for her to answer knowing she'd find what he was looking for.

>>>>WITH INUYASHA AND RIN 

"Yash?" Rin glanced into the living room, "Yash! Yash!" she ran over to the couch where he was sitting. She smiled down at her and picked up the remote, after changing it to cartoons he pulled the little girl up onto the couch and sat her down next to him.

"Yash?" She looked up at him and waited for him to respond.

"What?" he asked looking down at her.

'Is Kagome your new girlfriend?" She asked hopefully.

"No!" Inuyasha responded quickly.

"Well then I think you should ask her out!" Rin advised.

"I can't do that!" He snapped.

"Why not?" Rin glared at him for not agreeing to her plan.

"Because, Rin, I have Kikyo!" Inuyasha explained, "At least I think I do." He muttered under his breath.

"I like Kagome better though!" Rin wined.

"Rin…" Inuyasha couldn't say he disagreed with the girl, but then that would be like cheating. Wouldn't it? "Wait, where is Kagome?" Inuyasha glanced around the room.

"She left!" Rin said as if he should have known.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha looked down at his niece expecting her to say 'just kidding' but she didn't.

"She went home!" Rin got down off the couch and looked underneath it.

"How did she get home?" he asked, maybe her friends had come to get her, but he couldn't remember her calling them for a ride. Rin looked up at him and shrugged. She then pulled a puzzle out from under the couch. "Can I play this Yash?" she asked holding up the puzzle box.

"Did she walk?" He got off the couch.

"I don't know!" Rin shook the puzzle box before opening it and pulling out all twelve pieces that made up the puzzle.

"She shouldn't have walked all the way home!" Inuyasha paced behind the couch deciding on whether or not he should make sure she got home okay. "I should have taken her." He silently cursed the stupid girl.

"Yash you should go save her!" Rin suggested as she bent over her puzzle and got to work.

"Rin can you be good for ten minutes?" Inuyasha asked eyeing her to make sure she would stay out of trouble.

"Are you going to go ask Kagome out?" Rin questioned.

"I'll be right back." Inuyasha purposely avoided Rin's question.

"Kay Yash!" Rin looked back down at her puzzle and Inuyasha left knowing she wouldn't do too much harm. He went to the foyer and grabbed a jacket out of a closet on his way. He walked out the door and got into his car. He started the engine and looked around as he heard a phone ring.

He dug in between the seats searching for a phone. He pulled a small Motorola flip-phone out from in between the seats and stared down at it. 'It must be Kagome's' He thought.

He opened the phone and pushed the green button to accept the call.

"Hello?" He answered into the mini speaker.

He listened to the person on the other line breath heavily and then he heard what sounded like Sango screaming and then a loud thud. 'This can't be good.' He thought.

"Hello?" He asked, "What's going on?" He listened harder hoping to hear some sign of Sango's voice. "Sango?" The line went dead. Inuyasha held the phone out away from him and then pressed in the four digit number to check out the number.

The number showed up as unlisted. Inuyasha tossed the phone into the seat next to him. He had to go visit Kagome now, by that phone call Sango was in trouble. Maybe Miroku too. Inuyasha wondered for a minute. Why did he care anyway? He just had this feeling in his gut and so he pulled out of the driveway and speed off.

>>>>WITH KAGOME 

Kagome sighed in relief when she turned the corner and saw he apartment building. She slowed her pace to a steady walk until she could catch her breath. She had run all the way here because she didn't want Inuyasha to realize she had gone and then come after her.

She looked to the parking lot hoping against all odds that their vehicle would be parked in front of their door but it wasn't. Kagome watched a car pass when something caught her eye. She did a double take when she realized that it was just some guy running down the street.

She smirked when she saw what he was wearing, black baggy pants that he had to hold up and a long-sleeved black t-shirt. She laughed then stopped suddenly, she did another double take and realized that it was Hojo who was running.

Where was he going? She stared at him in disbelief when she realized that he was running toward her apartment building. Kagome instantly took off. She was happy to realize that she was gaining on him after only a few seconds. She'd had a lot of practice when it came to sprinting short distances.

She cursed him aloud when he suddenly put on a burst of speed. He crossed the road without looking and almost got hit but he never stopped. Kagome judged the distance between them now and decided that she should pick up speed now. She pushed her already tired body to move faster and she smirked wickedly when she finally started to catch up with him. She was on his tail and he looked tired and dirty. (Just like her!)

She looked ahead and realized that they were getting extremely close to her apartment. She had to beat him. She glanced over at him and he smirked. Kagome paused for a second, her thoughts making her want to strangle him. 'Why the hell is he smirking? He's so not going to win!' He thought's had distracted her and he took the chance to trip her up.

She fell roughly to the ground and a small scream escaped her as she banged her head against the asphalt. He mind went blank and she opened her eyes. All she could see was black. She closed her eyes tightly hoping that after a second it would fade. She focused on her other injuries.

Her ankle was throbbing but she didn't think it was broke. She was pretty sure her elbows were bleeding and she felt a headache coming on. She was so going to kill Hojo. She opened her eyes slowly and realized she could see, but everything was blurry.

She then realized that Hojo was standing over her. She immediately punched him in the face, then jumped to her feet. She staggered around and almost fell again. Quickly she steadied herself and then turned back to Hojo. He was leaning over holding his nose, and she could barely make out his words. It took her a few seconds to realize he was cussing her out.

She turned around and slowly started walking to her apartment, she wanted to run but was afraid of risking it. She didn't want to injure herself anymore, and besides everything was still blurry.

"Wait! Kagome!" Hojo ran ahead of her and blocked her door. She was only a few feet away when she realized he was in her way.

"If you know what's good for you then you'll get out of my way," she ground out, "Now!"

"I can't!" he pushed her threat aside. "Not until you hear me out!"

"You've got three seconds to move!" Kagome wanted to shout at him but found she didn't have the strength, so she decided threatening him was the only way to get through to him.

"We can work together and kill him!" Hojo offered.

Time's up!" that was the only warning Hojo got before he felt her fist yet again hit his nose. He withered in pain but was still in her way. "Kagome just let me explain—." He was cut off when Kagome kneed him in the stomach. He doubled over in pain again.

"I don't want to hear your bullshit!" She pushed him out of the way and then quickly entered her apartment locking the door behind her. There was a seconds silence before Hojo was back up and pounding on the door.

"Kagome! Let me in now!" Hojo stopped deciding that wasn't the right approach for this situation, "Kagome! Please just hear me out!" He pounded again and Kagome moved away from the door.

"Go AWAY! She yelled back.

He pounded on the door some more while yelling at her to let him in.

Suddenly the pounding stopped. She moved closer to the door and listened closely. She could barely hear a thing. She heard some banging and a small thud. She cracked the door a little and saw a silver blur.

"Inuyasha?" She opened the door all the way and was shocked when she made out the scene before her. Hojo was lying on the sidewalk with his face pressed into the ground by Inuyasha's foot. His hands were locked behind his back with what looked like children's handcuffs.

"Kagome! Are you okay?" Inuyasha took in her appearance. She looked like she'd been thrown off the Eiffel Tower or something.

"No! Do I look okay?" She said sarcastically hoping he couldn't smell her fear.

"Kagome, your face," he stopped and sniffed the air. "You're bleeding!" he released Hojo's head and moved closer to her. He inspected her closely. He took her head in his hands and looked closely at the bruise that was forming on her cheek and eye and the cut on her lip that had caused them to swell.

"Can you see okay?" He asked, not allowing her to sense his worry.

"No everything is blurry." She said trying to focus on anything. She looked up into his eyes and realized that he was worried about her. He locked gazed with her and checked if her eyes were dilated.

He lifted her arms checking to see if they were injured as well. He caught sight of a red blood stain on the sides of her shirt. He lifted her shirt not thinking and saw that her stomach was fine along with her sides. He looked up and noted the look on her face. She was blushing a deep shade of red and she kept looking away. She looked cute despite the bruises and cuts.

He dropped her shirt and checked her arms again. Then he spotted it. Her elbows were bleeding. "Who did this to you Kagome?" He asked, staring intently into her eyes, he was determined to know the truth.

"Hojo." She said in a flat tone., she glared down at him.

Inuyasha turned his attention to the man on the ground, he debated over what he could do to this guy that would equal the pain that Kagome was in at the moment.

"Do you have any other injuries?" Inuyasha asked, he was planning on inflicting every pain that Kagome was feeling onto Hojo. That would serve as a good punishment, he thought.

"My ankle is throbbing but I can't tell if it's broke or if it just really hurts." Kagome tried not to whine but she could hardly see and she really wanted to kick Hojo's ass, she didn't want Inuyasha to do it for her.

"Okay then it looks like you aren't allowed to walk then." He quickly picked Kagome up bridle style so she didn't have the chance to argue. He carried her through the open door and laid her on the first couch he came to. He then left her to go retrieve Hojo.

He roughly carried Hojo in and tied him to a chair using rope that was draped on the door hand to a closet. "Do you keep a lot of rope lying around the house Kagome?" he asked just trying to make her smile. He was worried and this was the only way to hide it.

He left after he witnessed a small smile on her face, "Where are you going?" She asked as he walked out the door again.

He came back in a few minutes later with a square machine. He plugged it in the attached it to Hojo's pinky fingers. It looked like a shocking device and Kagome smirked, "Do you keep shocking devices in your car often?" she asked in the same manner as Inuyasha.

He smirked back at her, glad that she was still in good humor. "Now Kagome you said this guy was bothering you right?" Inuyasha held her gray eyes with his amber ones.

"Actually, he is not only bothering me but he's starting to get on my nerves."

"Okay Kagome! There's your proof! He likes you and you like him! He will help us! No matter what you're not telling him!" Hojo blurted out the last part hoping it would help him.

Inuyasha thought about what he heard and looked at Kagome her tense stature told him she was hiding something, he'd ask her about it after he bandaged her up though. He walked down the hall and opened doors until he found the bathroom. He found a small first aid kit under the sink and walked out with it.

He also stopped in what looked like Kagome's room, he walked to a dresser and opened the second drawer from the top and pulled out a t-shirt, thankfully he'd found the right drawer. He then noticed a small note sitting on the dresser. It was unfolded so he read it. He picked it up and shoved it into his pocket. He'd also ask her about that.

He went back into the living room and walked over to Kagome. He bandaged up her elbows first then handed her the t-shirt he got for her, she just sat it aside, not wanting to change in front of him. He checked out her ankle, and decided that it was just severally bruised.

Then he looked at her face. It was so beat up it made him want to cry. She still looked beautiful. He scolded himself but realized it was no use, he'd fallen for this girl, somehow. He only knew her for three days and he loved her. He wanted to tell her but couldn't. Not until he broke things off with Kikyo.

"Can you see any better now?" He looked at her concerned.

"Yeah I think it's getting better, because I can see your eyes now, they're amber. They're very beautiful." He blushed slightly at the comment.

Kagome yelled at herself mentally, 'They're very beautiful'? What was she a romance novel character? Stupid stupid girl! He probably thinks I'm mental or something. Why is he looking at me like that? Kagome stopped thinking knowing that it was not helping her at all.

"Kagome we need to talk." Normally Kagome would think of this as a bad thing but since she was planning on leaving soon anyway it wouldn't matter whether he hated her or not. He was going to hate her though, she knew that for sure.

"Can we take care of Hojo first?" She asked hoping for a little more time to think of how she could tell him.

He turned around and faced Hojo.

"What did you have in mind?"

"We need him to help us find Sango and Miroku, my guess is Naraku has them and is holding them hostage." Inuyasha gave her a 'how in the hell' look, "I've been in this situation before." She explained. "But last time I had Miroku to help me, and I wasn't injured." She glared at Hojo again.

"I'll help you." Inuyasha said. "Just let me know what I need to do."

"I told you he'd help!" Hojo spoke out daringly.

"You need to explain things to me first though," He caught Kagome's gaze, "And don't lie, that will only make me madder."

"You're not going to help us, what we did was wrong and you will never talk to me after I tell you." Kagome promised.

"You're not helping Kagome!" Hojo said from his chair.

"If it's that bad then I don't want to hear it! We can get past this later, first you need to tell me what to do so we can find Sango and Miroku." Inuyasha reluctantly let the topic go, he wanted to think Kagome was perfect for just a few more hours.

"Well unless you happen to be an expert computer hacker your job will only consist of going to get me food." Her humor was masked with a sharp hunger that lye in her stomach.

"Well you just happen to be looking at a computer hacking genius so if you have any other requests please shoot." Inuyasha smiled at her.

"So that was you!" she said a light bulb clicking on abruptly in her brain. He was the one who had traced her hacking, he'd almost had her, and she would have been discovered within the hour. With a limitless amount of money at his disposal she would have been found and left to rot in jail.

"What was me?" He thought about what he'd said.

"Nothing." She said not in the mood to talk about it. Maybe just maybe she'd be able to escape without him throwing her in jail.

"Well then let's get to work."

End Chapter

AN: So what did you think? I personally thought it was the best chapter I've written for this story, but that's just my opinion. Man was it hard to get this one typed! So long! So this story is getting very close to the end (You can probably already tell!) Leave me good reviews and I will work hard to repost within the next week, maybe two! My love goes out to all of you reviewers!


	20. Chapter 19 NA

Okay so here's the next installment of my fantastically fun fic…or maybe not, but since you're here reading it you may as well admit its good, or not. I'm so happy to finally get this posted sorry it took so long, I'm not going to waste time telling you why it took so long to get this posted so just ignore me and enjoy.

Disclaimer: don't own Inuyasha and co.

Chapter 19 (No chapter title available at the moment cause I'm lacking in creativity! Lol!)

Kagome concentrated on the pain radiating through her body. She'd left Inuyasha and Hojo in the living room so she could take a quick shower. She'd also refused to listen to any objections made by either of them. If she was going to get her friends back she needed a few minutes to relax and get her plan together and pull herself together. She sighed as the stress flowed from her body. She was giving herself a pep talk to get her anger going. She thought of all the pain and suffering she'd been through because of Naraku. He'd been the cause of everything bad in her life since as long as she could remember.

She'd found out a few years back some information on her father. She'd had hopes that he was still alive out there somewhere but she was never able to find him. Naraku had also said something that had puzzled her a few years ago when she was on the verge of discovering the truth about her father. He'd said that her father was still around but didn't care to meet with her. She tried to think of a good reason for her father to not want her back in his life. What had he done that had been so bad that they could no longer be together? Or was it not something that he'd done but Naraku was forcing him to do? Had he gotten her father too? Or maybe her father was the reason Naraku was so interested in her.

She pounded her fists against the shower wall. She was tired of thinking. All she wanted where her two friends back and to get out of here. She felt weak as tears silently rolled down her cheeks. She wiped them away until they blended in with the water coming down on her. She also thought about Inuyasha. Why was he helping her? They'd known each other an equivalence of three days and he was already willing to risk his life to save her and her friends. Was he insane? Of course there was the fact that he didn't exactly know he was putting himself in moral danger, so maybe when she broke that news to him he'd leave. Then she wouldn't have another person to worry about at all times. She had enough stress the way it was!

She snapped out of her thoughts when someone had abruptly started pounding on the door. She held completely still, had someone come for her? Had they already killed Inuyasha and Hojo? She shook off the feeling when she heard Inuyasha's voice call out asking if she was okay. She said she was fine and she listened until he left. She calmed herself knowing she was just being paranoid. She quickly washed her hair and scrubbed her dirty body till she was positive all the brown was from bruises and not mud or dirt.

She shut off the water and her thoughts she couldn't let them get in the way and cause trouble. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a fuzzy white towel around her small body. She dried off and then went to the door. She peeked out to make sure no one was standing there and then scampered across the hallway to her small room. She glanced around feeling a tug of violation. Someone had gone through her stuff.

Nothing was out of place but Kagome could tell someone had been in her room and through her stuff. She didn't need proof, the feeling in her gut was enough to tell her something was off. She quickly changed into a pair of black workout pants and a yellow tank top. She brushed through her hair and then pulled it up into a high pony tail.

She left her room and made her way to the now crowded living room. Inuyasha had brought in some of his equipment, and she'd pulled out some of hers. He'd set up a neat work station that he was now sitting behind. She glanced at Hojo who was still tied to the chair but it appeared that he'd gained a few bruises while she was away. She made her way towards Inuyasha, as much as she didn't want it to be him she knew it was. He'd went through her stuff, and that was not acceptable.

He looked up at her and smiled, "Enjoy your shower?"

She almost lashed out at him but kept her cool remembering her need for him. She would definitely need his help if she really wanted to completely get rid of Naraku.

"Did you go through my stuff?" She said it and was surprised by how even her tone was.

He looked up at her and caught her eye. "Yes I did, I needed to know I could trust you, after all I don't really know who you are."

She almost literally growled at him, she kept her face straight knowing that his excuse was legit. "So what did you learn about me?" she wanted to know what his personal opinion about her was.

"Well I actually learned quite a bit." He paused waiting for a reaction but her expression was solid, so he turned his attention back to the screen, "I know that you have no sense of humor, very bad taste in music, and no sense of style, but other than that you're pretty-much normal."

"That depends on what you consider normal, I mean an eighteen year old girl and her two friends committing crimes for a living is hardly what I'd call normal." She was careful not to say to much just incase he caught on.

"What kind of crimes?" Inuyasha looked up at her again. Man was he good.

"I could answer that!" Hojo said from his seat, but when Kagome glared at him he closed his mouth and didn't say anything else.

"Well Inuyasha, look at it this way, if I told you I'd have to kill you." Kagome smirked.

"That bad, eh?" he pushed her comment aside not wanting to push her into telling him. He didn't know if he was ready to hear about the things she did.

Kagome glanced at all of the technical equipment in her living room, "So what's all this junk? And how did you get it here?" She swiftly changed the subject, she couldn't tell him and she wouldn't tell him about her past. She planned on using him to get Sango and Miroku back and then to just leave. That was the plan and it was going to work.

"Well this is all of the other random stuff that I always keep in my car." He winked; he did a quick once-over of all of the equipment and what each thing did.

"So what are you doing on that?" She pointed to the laptop which was sitting in front of him.

"Oh I'm just using this to get all the information I can on Naraku, as you must have noticed I took the liberty to beat on your friend over there until he told me every thing I needed to know. Also he told me about yesterday, when he used some kind of medicine to cause me, Sango, Miroku, and anyone else who might talk to you to become zombies. Personally I'd like to know how he did it, I could sure use that when it came time for family reunions, but he won't tell." He tapped a few keys on the keyboard and then continued to talk. "What where your friends doing in my house tonight?"

The question was so sudden Kagome didn't know whether she should be shocked or angry. She decided to keep it cool. She acted as though she was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Kagome stop playing games with me, I know that they were at my house last night, the maid was there and she said they just walked right in, and plus even you heard Rin. She described them perfectly." He almost looked angry at her but she couldn't tell behind the sleep in his eyes.

"I-Look, Inuyasha I know you want to know wha-" Kagome was cut off by the muffled ringing of her cell phone. She looked around the room and couldn't remember where she had it last. Inuyasha pulled it out of his pocket with a look of realization on his face.

"I forgot to tell you someone called, and I thought I heard Sango in the background." She snatched the phone and quickly answered, she knew who it would be, and if he'd already called once then she knew he'd be pissed.

"Hello?" she tried to answer as if she didn't know who it was, though she wasn't sure if it was that believable.

"Hello my dear, are you getting help from that boy of yours?" Kagome glanced at Inuyasha but decided to play it cool yet again; it seemed to be the only thing she was good at.

"Which one Naraku?" She smirked at her intelligence.

"Oh there are two? You must be a snake charmer Kagome to have two willing to risk their lives for you."

"No not really, one's just pissed at you, probably for a good reason, and the other doesn't know what he's getting into, which will probably cause him to leave. So no I've only got one." Kagome took a deep breath surprised that she still had enough energy to be so cynical.

"Well then maybe I can give you some motive to make that second one leave your place immediately." His words made Kagome run to her door and dead bolt it shut. When she turned back around and leaned against the tightly locked door she heard Naraku's mocking voice. "That won't help you Kagome." She hit the end button and threw her cell phone across the room. Inuyasha looked shocked, but Hojo was sweating, badly.

"You little snake, I can't believe you'd set me up twice and think you can get away with it!" Kagome moved over to Hojo. "Where is it? Huh? Tell me or I'll kill you and leave you outside to rot." Kagome was seething now and was unable to control herself. She'd ignored Inuyasha as he slowly, cautiously made his way over to her. Hojo still wasn't spilling his guts and Kagome was ready to pounce.

"Kagome it's not my fault, I didn't know!" Hojo's only defense didn't sound logical to Kagome so she ignored it and instead unleashed her anger by giving him a good, hard punch in the face. It didn't do much for Kagome's pride so she hit him again, and then again, and as she was going in for another attack Inuyasha grabbed her and pulled her away.

She yanked against him and tried to get free so he pinned her to a wall. "Calm down," the words barely left his mouth before she was loose. She ran back over to Hojo and stared down at him. "Tell me where it is."

"Where what is?" Hojo tried looking innocent and almost thought he'd achieved it until Kagome punched him yet again. That was one of the things he like and hated about Kagome, she'd never slap or bite or pull hair or even scratch, no far worse she punched and man did she punch hard. "I don't know what you're talking about." At his last words Kagome did the only other thing she thought she could get away with. She pulled a pocket knife out of her only pocket and pointed it at Hojo.

"Don't make me find it on my own cause I'm not going to guarantee that you'll live through it." She had the knife pointed at Hojo and was listening for Inuyasha behind her. She could feel the heat from his body nearby but didn't know his exact position. She advanced on him figuring Inuyasha was waiting for her to decide how the game was going to be played from now and on. She held the sharp blade to his pinky and applied slight pressure.

"Okay I give, just get her away from me." Kagome was almost shocked at how quickly he gave up; she must have been acting pretty well. Then she felt Inuyasha grab her from behind and pulled her away. She felt him dragging her and then realized that they weren't in the living room anymore. He'd dragged her all the way back to her bedroom and now they were standing beside her bed.

"Please promise me you'll never be that psycho if I piss you off." Inuyasha looked at her with a smile, hoping his comment would supply a distraction. She put the knife away not wanting to scare him anymore. She liked him to much for him to fear her.

"I can't promise that Inuyasha, besides I'm not intending to stay here that much longer." Her words left her sad momentarily, and she could also see the same pathetic sadness etched on his face too.

"Where will you go?" He had to know otherwise he'd never know if she'd be in trouble. Maybe he could keep tabs on her through the internet. He sure as hell couldn't just forget about her and go back to normal everyday school life. Not after everything he'd learned about her and his feelings for her. Still he couldn't tell her that would scare her off faster. No, first he'd have to get to know her which would mean staying with her longer. Then they could be together.

"I'm not sure Inuyasha; I mean what if we don't even make it through this?" She felt bad about saying it but it was the truth. She couldn't very well hope he'd want to be with her and stay with her to the end of it all.

"What do you mean not make it? I'll protect you." Inuyasha's defenses were up and he was ready to protect his girl with his life.

"No Inuyasha I mean you, you may not live," She poked him in the chest for emphases, "Naraku needs me for some reason and I have grounds to believe it has something to do with my father, but he sees you as a threat and will dispose of you if we're caught. That just the way it is."

"Kagome I can't just stand around and let you do all of the fighting, and besides if Naraku sees me as a threat then that probably means I have some power to stop him. He's afraid of me, let me help." Kagome tried to find some loop hole that would remove Inuyasha from this problem but she could see any. Maybe if she hadn't been so stubborn about getting his money then he could have been spared, and now there was no way he was going to leave and be free. He'd be watched for the rest of his life.

"Fine you can help, but I'm going to see Naraku alone. He has a mission for me and that's why Miroku and Sango are still alive." Kagome stood firm so to tell him not to argue.

"Yeah, sure, whatever, that's not why I brought you back here though, if Hojo does have a tracking device or a radio or something then who's to say Naraku and his gang aren't here right now? Maybe they're outside waiting for him to give the word so they can enter."

"I thought about that already, Naraku acted like he could see everything I did, when I went over to the door he told me that that wouldn't help. So I freaked out and hung up." She wiped her palms down her pants, "But I'm almost positive that Hojo just has a tracker on him, is there any possible way that Naraku can trace you from the computer?"

"No I'm too good, way too good." His cocky smirk said it all, he wasn't lying, he really was good.

"Okay then I'll call him back and tell him to wait till morning, and then we need to get some rest and get ready for a day of fun."

"What if he attacks while we're sleeping?" Inuyasha's question came out more as a joke than him acting serious.

"Don't worry I'll protect you," Kagome said in an all to sweet voice, "besides Naraku's not known for going back on his word so all I have to do is make him swear to wait till tomorrow morning otherwise I'll just kill myself and then he's totally screwed."

"And what should we do with Hobo?" Inuyasha joked again.

"Well there is a giant red dumpster outside the door," The wicked smile on Kagome's face made her idea obvious, "but that would be considered cruel now wouldn't it?"

"Yeah I think that would fall under cruel, or maybe unusual." Inuyasha smirked at her clever idea, "But first let's see what other useful information we can get out of him."

"Sound's good." Kagome and Inuyasha made there way back into the living room.

AN: so I cut it short so the next chappie will be longer I wanted to make this one longer but it just seemed like I was dragging it out and I don't want you to loose interest so the next chapter is going to move slightly faster, and if your wondering this is taking place at sometime around two to three in the morning! Lol! So the next chapter may have some sleeping! Lol! See ya, don't forget to review!


	21. Chapter 20 NA

Disclaimer: Don't own em.

Chapter 20 NA (Still have no imagination, if you have a good idea send me it and i'll put it up!)

Kagome hung up the phone and allowed a shiver to run down her spine. How she hated that man, he was gave her the creeps big time! Just thinking about him made her skin crawl. She pushed all thoughts of him out of her mind, she didn't need his taunting voice echoing in her hear all night, she needed to consentrate on getting Miroku and Sango back. She ran her hand through her hair, allowed herself a long sigh, which became a long yawn which then trigger Hojo to yawn, and then Inuyasha. It was funny for a second and then Kagome realized how late it was and how tired she was. This day would never end, or so it seemed.

"Sounds like it went well." Inuyasha sat in front of his laptop, she watched as his fingers flew across the keyboard, she was amazed. He seemed to be a good as she was, or atleast close.

"Well, I got him to agree on tomorrow, but..." she trailed off. Inuyasha looked up at her, consern and confusion showing on his face.

"What?" he asked, eagar to know the answer.

"I have to go alone, he said he's going to give me a mission, and if I bring you or anyone else, then he'll kill Sango, and then if I screw up again he'll kill Miroku," she sighed knowing she had no options.

"What about a tracer? Like a wire, atleast so I can know where you are and what's going on, so if you need help." Inuyasha wasn't going to send her out there alone.

"Do you think your that good? He's going to have scanners, and they'll probably do a frisk, where can we hide it?" She was feeling a little better, hopefully he was good enough that she wouldn't get caught, but maybe it would be better to just go in without it, that way there was nothing to worry about, not that she couldn't keep her cool, but just incase, she didn't want to endanger Sango or Miroku.

"I know I'm that good, but if you'd prefer to go in clear." He had seen the concern on her face and knew she was worried about Sango and Miroku's safety.

"Wait a minute, I think I've got something." She raced back to Sango's room and grabbed the small box out of her closet. She rushed back to the living room and thrust the box into Inuyasha's hands. "Can you put a micro tracker on one of those?"

Inuyasha smirked, never in a thousand years would he have thought of that, "Yeah I could!" He smiled at her, "Good thinking, give me a few seconds." he turned around in his chair and went over to a green duffle bag, he pulled out a small black box and went back over to set down. He opened the box and pulled out 1/4 inch circular object, almost like a watch battery. Kagome came closer to watch as he placed the small transmitter on the small sticky pad, he attached a small antenna and then handed it to Kagome.

"Let's give it a test run really quick and see how it works." Kagome lifted her shirt and pulled her pants down just far enough so she could stick it below waist line. She pressed it too her skin and felt the adhessives take hold. She corrected her pants and shirt and then waited for Inuyasha to pull up the system data. It showed a small radar and a little red dot that blinked. He turned on the speakers and listened.

"Say something." he suggested and he hear the echo clearly over the small speakers on the laptop, yep this was going to work.

"Do you have a couple more? I can take them with me and slip them to Sango and Miroku. It could help."

"Umm, well maybe for Sango, but would it hurt Miroku? You know with him being a guy and all?" Kagome giggled at the thought!

"I don't think it will screw him up more than he already is!" she giggled some more and then stopped, "Okay just make one!" He nodded that sounded better. He fixed the second patch and made sure the back stayed on so the adhessive wouldn't get dirty or wet. He handed her the small square.

"That should do it!" (AN: Have you figured out what they are yet? The little sticky pads? They're not bandaids! lol!)

Kagome yawned again and she jumped a little when she hear the snore behind her. "Almost forgot that he was here!" the smirk on her face made Inuyasha think of the grinch. She was getting ready to do something horrible that was for sure. She went back to her room and grabbed two rolls of duck tape. "A little help please?" she gave Inuyasha an innocent look and he stood up and walked over. She instructed him to pick up the chair and to follow her.

He did as he was instructed, interested in her plan of torture, god he never wanted to be on her bad side. She opened the door and peeked around outside, just incase. She walked out and signaled him to follow. She pranced over to a telephone pole, and he followed.

"Okay just hold him just like that, good that'll do!" She peeled back some duck tape and began wraping it around him and the chair and the pole. By the time she was done she had less than half a roll left, he wasn't going anywhere for a while, she used the last little bit to tie his feet together and of course she put a strip over his mouth.

"I think I'll sleep better tonight knowing he's out here." She smirked and headed back inside.

"Good night buddy," Inuyasha gave a slight laugh, he hadn't had this much fun torturing people in years, too bad it would all have to end soon, Kagome lived in a different world, there was no way she would leave that to stay with him, and he couldn't just leave his life to be with her, she probably didn't even want him anyway so it wasn't worth pouting about. Inuyasha sighed a little and pushed the sad thoughts aside.

"Inuyasha are you coming, or what?" Kagome stood in the doorway looking at him, what he wouldn't give to be with her. "I promise I won't torture you when you fall asleep!" The smile on her face made the sad thoughts go away and he made his way to the apartment.

"So what are the sleeping arrangements?" he said jokingly.

"Well you can have the couch or Miroku's bed, it's up to you." Inuyasha walked into the house and shut the door behind him, locking it tight.

"I'll take the couch, sleeping other people's bed just creeps me out." Inuyasha turned his laptop to standby and packed up the misc. items that now littered the floor. Kagome went back to her bedroom and grabbed an extra blanket off her bed, she sniffed it to make sure it didn't smell funny and then grabbed her extra pillow.

"Here ya go." she set the blanket and pillow on the couch. "Good night Inuyasha. Sleep tight."

"Good night, Kagome, dream of me." he joked giving her a smile.

"Haha good one!" she smiled back and then headed to bed. He listened for the door to shut and then went back to packing. He finished picking up the scattered junk, then realized he had to pee, so he made his way down the hall. He opened the bathroom door and looked around the corner when he saw Kagome. She was half undressed, in her underware and bra, he stood stalk-still for several seconds staring at her, that was until she made a loud noise that sounded like a screech owl calling to it's mate. She instantly grabbed for the towel next to her and he instantly back out of the room.

"Sorry, Kagome, I'm so sorry. I thought you were in bed." Inuyasha appologized and tried not to be preverted but it seemed that the moment was tatooed to his brain, black bra red panties, he just couldn't seem to forget, so he started another round of apologies. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...Kagome?"

"It's okay Inuyasha, you just scared me." Kagome sighed, "I'm coming out now." She walked out and gave him a smile, "It's no big deal."

He gave her a nervous smile and then nodded, "Okay, good night." she went to her room this time and Inuyasha headed into the bathroom.

I was going to make it longer but i figured you wanted it asap so here it is! please review i'll try to update soon!


	22. Chapter 21 also NA!

WOOHOO! I'm sorry, just lost my sanity there for a second. anyway...teehee here's another chappy for ya'll!

Disclaimer: Don't own inu and co.

Chapter 21 Untitled...(yes i'm still going through my phase...)

Kagome woke up at eight, she wasn't sure five hours of sleep was enough but she needed to get ready for her meeting with Naraku. She was planning on bringing all of her equipment but now she figured it would be just pointless. If she took it he'd end up confiscating it then she wouldn't have it at all. After dressing she placed a small army knife inside her boot, she pulled on another t-shirt over her tank, then she put on her jacket. She put random misc. items in the pockets, most of which seemed pointless, but you never knew when you'd need a bandaid or a tooth pick. Kagome would rather have a bunch of junk on her than nothing at all. She put a few rubber bands in her last pocket and then she was ready to go. She walked out of her room and headed down the hall way. She could tell by how quiet it was that Hojo hadn't woken up yet.

She came into the living room and saw Inuyasha laying on the couch, the blanket wrapped around him, and small drool spot on the pillow. He snored lightly and she giggled. The sound made his ears perk up and Kagome moved closer. She'd never seen a boy with dog ears before and she had to admit they were so adorable. She'd wanted to touch them since the first time she saw them. As much as she didn't want to wake him she wanted to pet them more. She reached a hand up and stroked one. It was soft and fluffy, she giggled again and his ears twitched again. She rubbed it between her fingers and she heard him pur. She laughed this time, Inuyasha was purring! It was so adorable, but then the pur turned to a growl and Inuyasha was awake. Kagome backed away, almost afraid, but still amused.

"Sorry!" his hair was standing on end and he was still rubbing his eyes, he looked at her and felt himself calm down. He didn't normally let anyone touch his ears, but this girl was definitely an acception, he didn't know how much longer he'd be with her. It made him sad because she was obviously leaving soon. He smiled down at her, she had somehow ended up on the ground. He got up and helped her up.

"It's okay." he said his smile fading as she began to giggle. "What?" He gave her a weird look.

"You should see yourself!" She smiled holding back the giggles. Inuyasha turned and looked at himself in the reflection on the TV and saw what she meant. His hair was half sticking up and half plastered to his face. His clothes were wrinkled and he had the pattern of the couch imprinted on his cheek. He did look goofy.

"Let me go get ready." He groaned as he got off the couch and made his way back to the bathroom with his bag of clothes, ignoring Kagome's old man comment. He decided a shower was the only way he was going to get his hair to do it's thing. So he turned on the water and got in. It was cold at first but soon warmed up and he was humming as he washed his hair.

* * *

Kagome sat and looked around. Inuyasha had left his computer up last night so she went over and sat down on the crate he'd used as a chair. She opened a file and added some info to is on how to contact herself and Sango. She didn't want to worry him. She didn't know for sure why she cared but she had a feeling like there was some kind of connection between the two of them. She didn't think she could let go of him yet. She set up a program that would alert him of this new info in a month, that way she'd have plenty of time to get out of town. She didn't need him following her right away. She didn't want to take him away from his life of safety. She finished up and went over to the couch. She sat there waiting for the sound of the shower to stop, or the sound of Hojo's screams to reach her ears. 

She sighed not wanting to be lazy any longer. She decided she'd head Hojo's wake up party. She took a whistle out of one of her random pocket and went to the door. She stepped out the door, looked left and then right. She paused waiting for an attack, but one never came. She walked around the corner to the place were Hojo would be ducked taped to a pole. Whistling as she went. She stopped with a shock. He was gone! Naraku must have come for him. Kagome shrugged, she didn't care about that jerk anyway. She headed back into the apartment, grabbed her bag and left. She didn't have time to wait for Inuyasha.

Her friends were in trouble, worse than ever before, he could catch up with her later, hopefully. If not oh well, she didn't need him getting her into more trouble anyway. She ran out the door then went to Inuyasha's car and began hot wiring it. Which wasn't as easy as going in and finding the key on the counter but hey, she liked making things complicated, so who cared. She got the vehicle started and backed out. She was going to settle this once and for all.

She drove to the meeting point and got out of the car. Taking a deep breath she thought about her plan...never mind, she didn't have a plan. Instead she gave herself a pep talk. This was going to be easy, she thought to herself. She walked around her car, took a small square out of one of her pockets and placed it on the wall of the building. She set a little red button flashing and headed inside, making up a plan B incase her instincts didn't work out as planned.

She hadn't armed herself with any weapon that would help take out the guards if she were able to escape and get Miroku and Sango out, but she doubted that situation would even come to be. She walked in, not glancing at the guards, not worried about anyone but Naraku. He was at the bar drinking a wiskey, she approached him and when she got to close the guards made a move for her. She countered the first one's attempt at grabbing her jacket with a kick in the stomach, and the others with a straw up the nose. Yes you read right, a straw, one of her many random tools of fun. She took a seat on the stool next to Naraku, the other guards having been ordered to stand by with a wave of Naraku's bony hand.

"So what's the deal?" Kagome's cool exterior gave nothing away. She had calculated that at about that same moment Inuyasha was realizing she was gone, but then again, he could have already been here.

"Well my dear, I have a mission for you, one you'll find easy I'm sure." He smirked into his drink and finished off the shot.

"If it's so easy, why don't you do it yourself?" She wandered if this was his idea of a good time. She looked aroud the room. 12 guards, 7 with guns 5 unarmed but heavily built, she could only hope to find a weak spot. It wasn't going to be easy though. Kagome tried to relax, buut something didn't feel right, there was a catch.

"You see my dear, there was a certain someone, I'm sure you know him, well he's the one who was supposed to hold this item for me. You know the one I'm talking about, but little does he know that you're not the only one to betray him." He stopped waiting for a reaction, then continued. "Someone he knows, a girl, she knows where my jewel is, and it will take a certain amount of...let me say, persuasion to get it from her." He filled his glass, "Kagome you have the means by which to achieve this goal, you have the power. I need you to get me the real jewel."

"I'll do it, what do I need to know. Who is this girl? Where can I find--"

"It's all right here." he slipped a piece of paper into her hand, confused she turned it over. It was a picture, but not just any picture, it was Inuyasha. He was the one that Naraku had entrusted the jewel to, and he'd lost it. Inuyasha was sided with the bad guy. Kagome gasped then read the small print on the corner. It was an address. Not Inuyasha's but, Kikyo's, she'd stolen the jewel!

End Chappy

Okay so what'd ya think? Tell me! r&r! thanks! next chappy soon!


	23. Chapter 22 Betrayed

Okay so it's a little on the short side, but atleast i'm updating! enjoy, oh and i'm out of my depression! yay!

Chapter 22 Betrayed

Kagome's shock only lasted seconds, and then the rage took over. He'd been keeping a secret from her, one that was critical to her success. he was on their side. He was sided with the enemy. That ass hole, she thought, he had played her, made her believe he was on her side, and all along he was lying about not knowing what was happening. She wanted to believe he had nothing to do with it, but the evidence was right there in her hands and in her mind.

She knew he'd lied, and it tore her up inside, especially after the feelings she'd had for him. She was just glad she hadn't acted upon those feelings, how stupid she would have felt then. She gave Naraku a nod.

"I need to talk to my friends, alone." She said, she knew he'd let her, she was the only one who could get him what he wanted.

"Very well, you have five minutes." She was taken to a room and there she was united with her friends.

"Sango, Miroku, are you guys okay?" She hugged Sango fiercely and gave Miroku a hug just the same. She'd missed her friends.

"Yea, were fine, just locked up like prisoners," Sango gave a frustrated sigh.

"Don't worry, once I get the jewel for Naraku, I'll get you out then we can get out." Kagome said, "But for now you have to stay here. You'll be safe." "Are you okay?" Miroku asked feeling a bad vibe rush off Kagome.

"I've been betrayed, and I've lost all our things," she didn't stop. "I'll sort it out later, for now I've got business to do." Kagome gave them each another hug and then was escorted out. Miroku and Sango were left there to figure out what her words had meant.

Kagome felt unexpected tears spring to her eyes. She was driving down the road headed to Kikyo's house to retrieve the jewel. How could this happen to her? She was a fool; she should have just left Inuyasha out of this. That jerk, he knew all along what she was up against. He was even working with that monster. How could he? A part of her hoped he hadn't realized what he'd gotten himself into, and was trying to get out, or maybe Naraku was just trying to get her to think it was him, but it all made sense. She knew Naraku wasn't lying. Even in her mind it was obvious she'd been double crossed. She hated the feeling of doubt that washed over her.

What about Kikyo? What did she have to do with this whole thing? She stole it from Inuyasha, but why? Was she really Kagome's ally and not Inuyasha? She didn't want to believe it but that was how it looked. What else could it be? She wanted to confront Inuyasha, but he was on Naraku's side, he'd just slow her down, and try to get her killed. She got to the house and waited out front for a few minutes. She parked a few blocks down in an alleyway, and began her trek to the house. She thought of this as her last necessary robbery. She would never have to steal again for Naraku after this, and this time she wouldn't screw it up.

She scoped the place out. It was still dark inside but it wouldn't be for long. She didn't have the time to get in and get the jewel now so she'd have to wait. She found a nearby tree and climbed up as high as possible. She was covered by the branches well so there was no need to lay low. She watched and waited for movement in the house and then after three hours she climbed down and decided to go investigate.

There was definitely something wrong here. Someone should be up and about by now, it was almost noon. She made it to the front door unnoticed but somehow felt as if she were being watched. She contemplated her options and then began picking the lock. It took her two minutes to get the door opened. She walked in the house and looked about. It appeared that nobody was home. The house actually looked rather vacant. Like no one had lived here for quite some time. Kagome wondered if she had possibly gotten the wrong address.

"I know why you here." A voice said from above her. She looked up to find Kikyo standing at the top of the staircase.

"Then maybe you can help me out." Kagome tried to think of a way to get the girl to give her the jewel.

"Why would I do that?" she laughed as if at a funny joke Kagome had just told.

"Because if you don't, then things will get ugly." Kagome thought of several ways to get the jewel, but it seemed that none would work successfully without being near Kikyo.

"Tell me Kagome, are you doing it for him?" Kagome knew she was referring to Naraku.

"So what if I am?" Kagome advanced toward the stairs slowly.

"What about Inuyasha? Where is he, I figured he'd be here to help you." She smirked as if she knew more that she should.

"Why would I need him, I'm perfectly capable of stealing things by myself." Kikyo could tell by her tone that she already knew the whole story, or maybe not.

"So he told you? How noble of him." She laughed again, the sound echoing about the house.

"No, Naraku told me, he told me everything, and I only have one question." Kagome looked up.

"What would that be?" Kikyo looked as if she were bored with the whole thing.

"Why do you want it? What are you getting out of this?" Kagome seriously wanted to know.

"Kagome, I'm the protector of the jewel, it is my job to make sure that it doesn't end up in the wrong hands, even if that means I have to die."

"Wow, it's gotta suck being you," Kagome felt the girls pain, it was hard living up to others expectations.

"So, are you willing to make a deal, cause I think I have a plan." Kagome looked at the girl before her, this would be a piece of cake.

"What did you have in mind?" Kikyo knew the girl would leave here with the jewel, hopefully she'd make the right decision.

end chappy

review if you liked it review if you didn't, it make's me happy either way! until next time!


	24. Chapter 23 What would you do

OK so another chappy is here, this is actually quite a fast update...hehe! I just got a nintindo wii like a week ago and that's my life now...I know...get back to work! hehe! Here you go! enjoy! there might be some spelling errors...oh well! heh!

Chapter 23 What Would You Do For The Sacred Jewel?

"There's got to be something you want." Kagome thought for a moment. "I'm not leaving here without that jewel." Kikyo showed her to the kitchen and they sat at a small wooden table. She took a seat and Kikyo took a seat across from her.

"What are you planning on using the jewel for Kagome?" Kikyo asked.

"Why do you care?" Kagome frowned, why was Kikyo playing games with her?

"There must be a good reason for why you want this jewel." Kikyo reasoned. "Do you seek it for it's powers?"

"No," Kagome sighed frustrated, "I want it so I can save my friends and get out of this place."

"These friends of yours, is Inuyasha included amongst them?" Kikyo asked dubiously.

"No," Kagome snapped, the Inuyasha subject was still a sore one. "After I'm done kicking his ass I'll want nothing more to do with him."

"Ok then I think we can make a deal." Kikyo offered, "Promise me that if I give you the jewel I can have Inuyasha, forever."

"You can keep him," Kagome said bitterly.

"I'll need your word on that." Kikyo detailed.

"You have my word, you can have Inuyasha, forever." Kagome repeated feeling a bit stupid. "Now give me the jewel."

Kikyo got up and went to the counter. She pulled a small box out of a cabinet and opened it. A soft pink aura came bursting out of the box as if the jewel itself was a light. Kikyo placed the jewel in a velvet bag and handed it to Kagome.

"Use it wisely." She advised.

"I plan to." Kagome took the bag with the jewel in it then left not once stopping to look back.

Naraku walked out of the living room to join Kikyo in her kitchen. They watched through a window as Kagome left.

"You now have what you want, right?" Naraku confirmed.

"Inuyasha is mine." Kikyo smirked. "Why give her the jewel?"

"Because she's the only one who can open the portal." Naraku explained. "And for your spell to work you had to give up something of equal value."

"I thought the jewel held four souls though." Kikyo pondered aloud.

"Exactly." Naraku nodded.

0¬0

Kagome left the small house with the jewel in her hand. She had her plan all worked out, now all she needed to do was go kick the shit out of a half demon she knew would be looking for her. She decided to start with his house. She knew he wouldn't be at her place. He'd probably already guessed she knew his secret. Maybe he even thought that was why she left early. She grumbled an almost silent curse and walked on. With each step she could feel herself calming down and she didn't want that. She wanted to be mad at Inuyasha. He was in the game with Naraku. Was that his job? Sneak in and make her trust him? Now she was confused, because she thought that was her job. If so why hadn't he taken her last night? She had slept quite heavily thanks to his presence.

A part of her wanted to pretend it wasn't his fault, that he was just dragged into it just like she was. She knew that wasn't true though. She could feel it in her gut. She wondered where Hojo had went. Had Inuyasha taken him down while she was asleep and let him go? Or was he dead, was Hojo really the one she should have trusted? She spun around looking to see if anyone was following her then walked on. She wove many scenarios in her head. Most of them Inuyasha was a good guy, but the worst ones were when Inuyasha was a bad guy.

She thought about how she was going to ask him to come with her when she left. Thank God she hadn't, how embarrassing would that have been. Especially since he was on the bad guys team. Her walking slowed when a chill ran up her back. She didn't stop knowing that would give her away. She slowed and concentrated hard on the noises around her. She heard the birds, the sound of distant cars traveling faster than the speed limit. She heard the sound of water running nearby, possibly a creek, but other than that there was only silence. She shrugged her shoulders slightly and carried on. She was slowing becoming psycho. She'd end up in a nut house for sure. She walked till she reached his street. She stayed hidden in the cemetery across from his house for a while to scope the place out. Just as she'd expected Inuyasha's car was in the driveway. That means he had to go to the bar to get it. He was teamed up with Naraku. God how she wanted to kill him. She felt her anger rise up inside her and knew now was the time.

She approached the house slowly. It was broad daylight outside but Kagome had figured out a way to get in. She went around the back of the house praying that no cars would pass by. She went to the farthest window on the west side of the house. She climbed onto the trash can and it wobbled a bit. She caught herself and after regaining her balance started climbing up the side of the house using her leet ninja skills. Not really, there was actually a awning that she was able to reach and climb up putting her right next to the window she knew would be open. It was the same window that Miroku and Sango had escaped from the other day.

She climbed up onto a trash can and from there grabbed the gutter and swung herself onto the roof. Approaching the window she checked again to make sure no one was watching. She sighed in relief when the window pushed open, she was afraid it would have been locked. She climbed into the room and listened for the sound of an alarm.

She heard voices downstairs but she couldn't tell for sure if thy were male of female. She opened the door and slowly made her way down the hall. Reaching the stairs Kagome could hear the voices better. Though she still didn't know what they were saying. Creeping down the stairs slowly, Kagome started to understand what the voices were saying. She saw a blur of white in the living room and made her way that way for a closer look.

"Where is she?" She heard Inuyasha ask in a loud tone.

"She is out of the picture." The other man said off-handedly. "I made a deal with a man to keep you out of her path."

"If she's hurt you better pray to the Gods," Inuyasha threatened. "Cause I'll kill you."

"Inuyasha you need to work on that temper." the other man tisked.

"I want to know where she is." There was movement in the room so Kagome backed up to keep out of sight.

"She's doing what she came here to do, and then she'll leave." The voice was smug and Kagome wanted to confront the man. "You don't have the luxury of helping criminals."

"I don't care what she is!" Inuyasha retorted. "She needs my help!" there was more movement and Kagome thought maybe she should leave, but she didn't.

"If you leave this house you will no longer be a part of this family." the other man warned.

"Screw you Sesshomaru." Kagome got up and snuck away from the doorway. She'd meet up with Inuyasha later. She listened as Inuyasha stomped out of the house and knew he was gone with the resonating sound of the front door slamming. Not wanted to cross paths with Sesshomaru Kagome stayed hidden for a good amount of time. When she was sure the coast was clear Kagome made her way upstairs and left out the same window she came through. Kagome thought about the conversation between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, whoever he was. She thought back to the list of family members that had come up on the bio she'd found on him. There was no Sesshomaru, that she could recall, or even a niece named Rin.

She thought about what Inuyasha had said. He was innocent, set up just like she had been. Kagome felt guilty for even thinking he'd betrayed her. How stupid could she be? She had to find him and get his help, she still needed it. She walked purposefully down the street. She didn't know where they would meet up, but she still had to go back to the apartment and clean up. Kagome decided to run and she was 50 yards from the apartment parking lot before she slowed back down to a walk. She looked both ways, she didn't need another episode like the day before, she was still hurting from that meeting with the concrete. She didn't see Inuyasha's vehicle in the parking lot but hopefully he'd be here soon to see if she'd come here. She went inside and started packing Miroku, Sango, and her things into their bags. They'd overstayed their welcome in this town and now it was time to go. First she had to find Inuyasha and get her friends back. Kagome threw the 3 bags onto the floor by the front door. She did a sweep of the apartment, and then went to the kitchen with a trash bag. She put all the extra food in the bag.

As she was tying the knot, there was a knock at the door. She hurried to the door and swung the door open wide. Inuyasha stood there with a relieved look on his face.

"Kagome where have you been?" She backed up and let him come in.

"I'm sorry," Was all she said before pulling him into a bear hug. "I left early, I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Kagome, I can take care of myself." Inuyasha said stroking the back of her hair absentmindedly.

"I went to meet Naraku." Kagome whispered.

"I know, but by the time I got there the only thing that was there was my car." He sighed heavily as if he'd just gotten something big off his chest. "I was worried about you."

"I'm sorry, I thought you were a bad guy." Kagome shrugged, she pulled away so she could look him in the eye.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha growled at the name. "My brother set you up, he made a deal with Naraku so you'd stay away from me."

"I know." Kagome looked to the floor trying not to act guilty.

"How?" Inuyasha asked truly confused.

"I was in your house, when you had the fight." Kagome didn't take her eyes off the floor. That is until Inuyasha did the unexpected. He started laughing, at her!

"What?" Kagome asked truely horrified she'd pushed Inuyasha into a psychotic stupor.

"Kagome you're a professional thief," He stopped for air, "If you think I'm going to get mad at you for breaking into my house, then you're stupid."

"I am not stupid!" Kagome objected. "Besides, you know I'm trying to change my ways." Kagome giggled at her fib.

"I think you still need work." He joked, then he was quiet. "I thought I lost you." The seriousness was thick and Kagome felt a blush creeping onto her face. He took her face into his hands and cradled it there. He'd lost track of his thoughts and knew only one thing.

"Inuyasha? Are you oh--" Kagome was cut off when Inuyasha pressed his lips to hers. She stood stock still for a moment unfamiliar with this new arrangement. She fell into the kiss with a long awaited sigh. This, she knew, decided it, if she asked him he would say yes. He would go with her to wherever they were off to next. She broke the kiss and took a deep breath of much needed air. She wanted to ask him now before she chickened out.

"Kagome, I--" Inuyasha stopped not knowing how to say it.

"I know." Kagome finished for him, it was all coming together, she was ready to finish the job and leave. "I have it." She smiled.

"Have what?" Inuyasha's confusion was obvious.

"I have the jewel, you can come with me." Kagome smiled. "We can get my friends and leave this place. Go somewhere else, start new." her smile glowed and Inuyasha knew what he had to do. She hugged him and turned. She picked up two bags and shouldered them. "Now will you help me take these out to your car?" She asked and turned. "And then we can be on our--" Shocked into silence Kagome didn't know what to say. She dropped her bags and started backing up. At first she though she was imagining it, surely she was just seeing things. Then he spoke and she realized just how stupid she was.

"Go to the door." Inuyasha's voice was devoid of any emotion Kagome glared.

"I can't believe you, " She sweared. "You vile, indescpicable creep!"

"Kagome, turn around and go to the door or else." Inuyasha cocked the gun and pointed it at her head.

End Chappy

DUN DUN DUN!

Review...or else...I just stop there with no explanation...and I know you don't want that! I wanted to finish it in this chapter but then I decided to end with a cliffy, so the next chapter will be the last...so yea...be prepared...it will all eventually make sense!


	25. Chapter 24 The Real Bad Guy

Ok I know all of you have been wondering and so here is something that won't necessarily help, but will definitely leave you wanting more! I decided to make it two chapters since most of you didn't want me to end it yet. That means there's this one, and two more! Enjoy! thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: Don't own inu and co! Even a genie can't grant that wish!

Chapter 24 The Real Bad Guy

Kagome walked to the door careful not to trip over a bag. She was so pissed off that she couldn't concentrate enough to form an escape plan.

"Kagome Kagome, how many times will you fall for me?" Inuyasha's voice was weird as if he'd swallowed a frog, Kagome felt uneasy. She moved to the door and stood perfectly still her mind still racing. Her plan unformed she did as she was told. Hopefully she'd think of something. He came up close behind her and with his face right next to hers whispered. "Too bad isn't it?" His tone was sadistic and it sent a chill up her spine. She turned quickly not exactly her plan and punched him square across the cheek. He backed up but he still had the gun and she was still the target.

"Stay away from me." She seethed her emotions running wild. She was ready to beat the crap out of him and that was her only motive for approaching him in the forward manner she used. She no longer cared if he pulled the trigger. Her first action was to remove the gun from his hand. The roundhouse kick she'd used sent his arm flinging but not before he got a shot off. He hit her in the arm, left side. It stung but she was more than capable to kick his ass. She punched him in the gut and sent he flying back with a kick in the same spot, after of course she brought her knee up and broke his nose over it. Kagome smiled at the sickening sound of the breaking cartilage. She felt exhilarated, because this was what she needed. A punching bag to take her stress out on. She felt bad that it was in the shape of Inuyasha, but he was the bad guy, so it evened out.

She raced toward him as he leaned most of his weight against the wall. He smiled up at her as she was upon him and she was distracted just long enough for him to launch his own attack. Kagome was shocked because he hadn't even made contact. She went flying across the room and knew that she'd broken something when she smashed through the wall. He fetched his gun and went to her.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this," He bowed his head, "we could have been great together," He sighed heavily and she wanted to throw up.

"What makes you think that I'd ever stay with you?" Kagome spat.

"Oh come on Kagome, we both know you fell in love with me." His cocky voice had her raging again and she pulled herself to her feet.

"Ah ah ah, not again you don't," and with that he shot her in the leg, sending her stumbling to the floor cursing like a sailor. He went to her and pulled her up. Dragging her he pulled her through the door and out to his vehicle. The whole while she was cussing and carrying on and she was pretty sure at least one of her neighbors had heard her. "You better shut your trap before I put a bullet in your head." Inuyasha said shoving her into the back seat. He got in and pealed out going sixty before the end of the small strip of road.

"Why me?" Kagome complained in the back still not giving up. "Why am I the one you want?" Inuyasha sat in the front not responding to her. Kagome went quiet no longer able to think about revenge. She was too wrapped up in the fact that her leg was bleeding profusely. She checked the bullet wound in her arm, it wasn't nearly as severe, but it was making it hard for her to move her arm. She sat ignoring the pain as best she could, she watched out the window keeping tabs on where she was and how to get back. After twenty minutes the car ride was over. They were in the middle of nowhere, corn fields all around, and on big red barn to the right of Inuyasha's vehicle. He got out then got her out. She refused to go with him so he dragged her, and he wasn't very nice about it. Her blood left a trail as she was drug through the dirt.

"Don't worry Kagome, I have a surprise for you, I'm sure you'll enjoy it quit nicely." He commented nastily as he tied her to a post on the floor of the barn. Kagome sat there as he left the room. She took note of her surroundings. The straw on the ground was old and dirty, the air smelled musty, she already knew she was in the middle of no where. After a few long minutes of lonely silence, Inuyasha came back in. He was dragging someone behind him. Kagome was shocked to find that it was Naraku. She didn't know what to think. Kagome had thought they were in the same bed together, but by the looks of it, Naraku had been stabbed in the back. Well at least now he knew how it felt. Inuyasha smirked evilly at her as he tied Naraku to the post, him facing opposite her. He appeared to be heavily sedated, or knocked out. It was hard to tell.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked Inuyasha knowing she wasn't going to give the answer she wanted.

"Kagome I'm your worst nightmare." he smirked down at her and sighed, she really was quite pathetic.

She turned away from him and watched Naraku. She knew she wasn't going to like what she was going to have to do, but it was the only way. After all, your enemy's enemy is your friend. She finally had a plan. She was in the process of getting Naraku's attention when two doors to her right swung open and Miroku and Sango were brought through. Behind them was Hojo, he seemed pathetic, and Kagome wanted to beat him. He had escaped and now he was helping Inuyasha. Though that didn't surprise her one bit. He was chasing power.

Kagome saw that Sango and Miroku were just as out of it as Naraku was. She was almost thankful. After all it was Kagome who'd gotten them into this mess. She concentrated hard trying to figure out what Inuyasha was planning, and why Naraku was on the floor next to her. Kagome reached her legs out and had successfully kicked Naraku. She kicked his foot in hopes he would rouse from his unconsciousness. She pushed her leg out making contact with his with a hard thud. He shook his head and looked up at her confused.

"Kagome!" He sounded relieved as if by knowing she was there he would be ok.

"Shh," Kagome nodded in Inuyasha's direction, "I need your help to get out of here." But Naraku hadn't heard her, he had his eyes locked on Inuyasha, he sat there staring dumbfoundedly. As if he'd just lost a part of himself. Kagome wasn't able to get another word in because another set of doors to her left swung open and Kikyo walked through. Kagome glared at the woman as she went to Inuyasha. Kagome did all she could to keep from screaming. She knew now that she'd been played. It was all one big set up. Kikyo did what she had to in order to make sure Kagome would go back to Inuyasha. Kagome thought about the scene she'd witnessed at Inuyasha's house, was that real? Or was she imagining things? It was a set up, all of it, and now she knew. She wondered for a moment, Naraku hadn't known Inuyasha was going to turn on him. So he was probably just as pissed as she was. She looked over at him but he seemed lost as if his world had just been broken. Kagome didn't understand it but she was too busy listening to the conversation between Inuyasha and Kikyo to care at the moment.

"You can't do this to him, you promised!" Kikyo screamed. She pounded her fists against Inuyasha's chest but he only laughed. Kagome had a feeling something bigger was going on. After all, hadn't Kikyo wanted Inuyasha? She went over to Naraku, and Kagome's confusion grew. "Let him go! You promised he would live." Kagome gave Kikyo a shocked look and found she was really lost. If Kikyo never wanted Inuyasha then why had Kagome had to promise her she'd leave him alone? It didn't make sense, and now Kagome wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"Kikyo, don't make me kill you too." Inuyasha threatened her and she just snarled and started trying to untie Naraku. It was the most confusing situation Kagome'd ever been in. In seeing her move to free Naraku, Inuyasha went over and pulled her up by the hair. "That's it, you lose." He shoved her over to a post and had her tied up. Hojo looked to Kagome and tried to gain her attention but she'd sworn him off a long time ago. Kagome looked back to Naraku. She kicked his leg again and he looked to her his eyes devoid of emotion.

"Naraku, we need to help each other." Kagome looked around to make sure Inuyasha was busy. "We need to get out of here, and the only way we can do that is if you help us."

Naraku gave her a desperate look. "Kagome, no, it's not me." But Kagome only shot him a confused look before turning to get Sango's attention. As her boots hit the floor that was when she remembered. She had a pocket knife in her boot. Her face lit up and she silently thanked the gods. She pulled her legs up to her body as close as she could and was able to silently remove the knife from her boot. She sighed in relief, she would be able to get them all out of this mess and she would be able to move on very soon. Using her butt she pushed the knife back far enough for her hands to pick it up. Now she needed a plan. She pushed the knife into a safe hiding spot in the small space between her hands. Then she worked on getting Naraku's attention again.

"Kagome, it's not me!" was all he could say, she gave him the same confused look. Why was he acting this way? She needed him to get his act together and help her, so they could all get out of here alive. He only went on blubbering, being drugged up seemed to have him incapacitated. Kagome sighed, she didn't really have to save him, but he was in the same boat as she was. She couldn't just leave him.

Inuyasha was on the move again and Kagome silently watched, she didn't know what else there was to do at this point. She watched, her confusion still swimming in her brain trying to figure out what exactly it was that was currently happening. The worst part was she couldn't tell who the real bad guy was anymore. Kikyo loving Naraku, when only hours ago it was Inuyasha that she wanted. Inuyasha being the good guy, then the bad guy, then the good guy again, and now the bad guy?! She was so lost, and so not sure how much more she could handle. Naraku not know who he was, Kagome actually wanting to trust Naraku. There were just so many things that Kagome was trying to figure out that she didn't have time to pay attention to Hojo, who was currently walking to her. She noticed him as he was standing over her, a hard glare on his face. Now what? Apparently there were many things Kagome didn't know. He watched her for a moment then turned and went to Inuyasha. They spoke in harsh quiet whispers that Kagome couldn't quite understand.

Kagome decided it was time to get out of this hell hole. She shimmied the knife out of its hiding spot and carefully opened it. Using all of her effort to cut the ropes Kagome slowly began to feel the ropes pull free. She sighed in relief as the rope fell to the floor and her arms were free. Even with her freedom she didn't move. She still had the element of surprise and she didn't want it ruined. She looked around and took note of the four lackeys standing at the far end of the barn, guarding the exit. Besides them there was Inuyasha and Hojo. Kagome thought for a moment and then kicked her foot out again. Naraku looked up at her and she tilted her head back. He took the hint and looked at her hands. She was free and now he knew. She nodded to him and he nodded back. She looked up at Inuyasha who still had his back turned and Hojo who wasn't in the room anymore. The coast was clear. She reached out her arm and handed Naraku the knife. He took it and quickly started cutting through the ropes.

Kagome sat back against her post and watched the guards. They hadn't noticed the exchange and Kagome was beginning to wonder if they were even human. They stood like statues, unmoving and silent. Kagome took a closer look and saw that they were all staring straight ahead, there was no eye movement at all. You'd think they'd at least be scanning the room to make sure everything was in order. But they stood unmovable watching the space right in front of them and that's when Kagome noticed it. They weren't breathing. They were like robots. Maybe, she thought, Inuyasha could control them, but they couldn't move on their own accord. That seemed the case since when she started getting to her feet none of them seemed phased. Naraku watched her and then began getting up himself. That's when Kagome remembered, where had Hojo gone?

The only reason this sudden revalation hit her was because of the movement behind Naraku. She saw him out of the corner of her eye, and knew that he saw her. She turned to him but he only stood still. His gaze went to Inuyasha and Kagome sent him a 'Don't even thing about it' look. He stood there for a long moment, his eyes shooting back and forth between Inuyasha and Kagome. Then he made his decision.

END CHAPTER

I know i know, you now officially hate me! But, it's what i do! Any questions? Feel free to ask. I ask that you leave me a review and tell me what you think, I'll be updating again soon, I promise, the joys of summer vacation! Later!


	26. Chapter 25 THE END

I don't own InuYasha! And I doubt I'll ever be worthy of his ownership anyway…you go Takahashi! 

Hope you all liked the story here is a last chapter to leave you with, enjoy and leave a review! Later all.

Chapter 25 More Than You'd Guess

There was a moment of stillness, where the only thing Kagome felt was the pain in her arm and leg, before anything had happened. Kagome finally put the puzzle together and she finally formed a plan that would allow her and her friends to escape. She watched as Hojo's face contorted in thought as he debated who it was he was going to aide. As he moved slowly around Naraku, who was holding the knife Kagome'd just handed to him at the ready incase he needed to use it, his expression changed and his movement speed increased. He moved with deliberate strides and soon was on the other side of Inuyasha looking very scared. Kagome had no idea what he planned to do but she knew she had to move fast in order to save her friends and get out of this place. Silently she helped Naraku to his feet, he was still a bit woozy from the drugs but he stabilized himself and was still at the ready. Awaiting a hint from Hojo they silently stood Kagome supporting most of Naraku's weight.

"What is it you plan to do with them?" Hojo's words caused Kagome to cringe, she didn't want attention brought to her in any way, but Inuyasha didn't move. He didn't have to. He knew exactly whom Hojo was speaking of and he even allowed a cocky smirk to spread across his face. I looked around to see that nothing had changed and then back to Hojo. He seemed nervous and if he didn't stop twitching Inuyasha would soon find out. Kagome backed up slowly with Naraku on her arm.

As Inuyasha stood staring straight ahead into the deep pit in front of him he thought about what it was Hojo wanted to know. "I will trade them for the one power I want." His words made his idea seem simple. Too bad Kagome wasn't ready to lose her friends' lives. She glared at the back of Inuyasha's head wishing he'd just drop dead, and when he didn't she grew angry.

Hojo seemed to be doing a good job at distracting him so he continued on. "What about your body?" That comment made Kagome stop for a moment. What was he talking about? It had her dazed and that's when Naraku who was now standing on his own feet whispered in her ear.

"I'm not who you think I am." It hit her hard, like she was a cartoon character who'd just had a safe dropped on her head. She turned to look at the face she hated and deep inside she understood who it was. She pulled him to her in a big bear hug, she'd never in a million years would have traded this moment. She was so happy in fact that she totally forgot her surroundings. At the slightest awkward cough in her ear she blushed and released him. He gave her a goofy grin, one she would have known on another face all to well. It was the same smile she'd dreamt about. Kagome regained her senses knowing that Inuyasha was stuck in Naraku's body, and she should really be thinking about killing Naraku who was now stuck in Inuyasha's body. She wondered for no more than a second if there was a way to switch them back.

Kagome had a change in plans, she was no longer going to kill Naraku, who was in Inuyasha's body, but instead make him reverse the spell. She picked up the remains of the ropes left from their escape; she nabbed the knife from Inuyasha and swiftly approached Naraku from behind. She was close to him when he spoke again. "I will be able to switch back after Inuyasha's soul is taken by the jewel." Hojo nodded and then like a fool in a modern horror flick glanced over at Kagome who stood barely two feet behind Naraku. Noticing the glance Naraku turned quickly and grabbed Kagome. "Foolish girl." He sneered into her ear. She didn't waist her energy with a fight, merely dropped the rope. The knife she quickly slipped up the sleeve of her jacket. 

InuYasha didn't move for a full minute as he watched Kagome being snatched up before his eyes. She was going to get hurt and it was his fault. He should have been the one to trap Naraku. He clinched his fists and noticed a new kind of power. Naraku's power. It was surely something to behold, but it wasn't something he was familiar with. He was surely faster than Naraku now, being a full demon and all. However, if he wasn't mistaken he needed Naraku in order to return to his own body. After all he had no idea how he got into this strangers body in the first place. 

Naraku turned Kagome around at that moment to glare down at her with his eyes. He made to move closer but Naraku caught the move and grabbed Kagome's neck in what looked like a painful grapple hold. "Stay back InuYasha or else." InuYasha grimaced at the look Naraku was giving him with his own face. He wondered if it would be his own face that would haunt Kagome's nightmares if she were to live through this. He shook the thought from his mind trying to think clearly. He needed a plan. Naraku's hand dropped from Kagome's neck and he felt himself release a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. 

Before anyone had any more time to think the position of the four standing people in the room shifted. Hojo came around to stand by Naraku in what seemed like a comrade sort of pose. Hojo was clearly following the power, he didn't care who won, he just wanted to be on whichever side had the upper hand. InuYasha growled at him but found his throat was incapable of the noise. Frustration spiked his anger and it was all he could do to keep from launching himself at the traitor. For some reason InuYasha's quick senses didn't catch the next movement of the room. Naraku had turned Kagome back around in his grasp and with her hands at her side a small glint of silver slipped into her hand. 

She was looking at him with a willful expression. He picked up immediately what it was she wanted him to do, but he couldn't bring himself to comply. Her eyes widened in his direction silently begging him to move, to come and tear the head off his own body, but he couldn't. It would mean putting her at risk. Then he remembered whose body he was in. He was faster than Naraku now, he could probably cover the short distance faster than Naraku could raise his claw to slice Kagome's throat. 

Silently Kagome slid open the blade on the knife she held in her hand and he watched her waiting for just the right moment. Naraku seemed to be contemplating something and just then it hit InuYasha just how fast all of this was taking place. To him it felt like time was standing still, but it couldn't have taken any more than a few moments. As soon as the blade was open fully and glinting in the dim light he moved. His speed was immaculate and he lost control, but not before pulling Kagome from Naraku's grasp and pushing her to the ground several feet away. He failed to grab the knife but he knew his strength was enough to keep Naraku from doing anything stupid. 

He heard Kagome hit the ground hard and he winced. That was all it took for Naraku to get the upper hand again. They were struggling on the ground now, wrestling almost. It felt like ages before he had Naraku pinned and Kagome at his side. She glanced over him to make sure he wasn't hurt and he could see in her eyes something was wrong. He didn't feel any pain, but maybe that wasn't it. He lifted Naraku to his feet and Kagome placed the blade to his throat. 

"Fix this," Was Kagome's simple command, she was so sick and tired of the man she knew was in the body of a friend that she almost lost her control. 

"Kagome, I have a present for you, one I was going to share with you after we were even, but I'll go ahead and share it with you now." It only took that small insinuation to have the guards by the door move into action. She kept her eyes locked on Naraku not wanting to be fooled into looking away. She wasn't going to give him another chance to get the upper hand. 

"Kagome," The sound of that voice, a voice she hadn't heard in years, was all it took to make her lose her composure. She turned quickly noticing as she turned the look of confusion on InuYasha's face. 

"Dad?" She moved away from Naraku and went to her father. His face looked the same, a bit tired and worn but he was the same man. He looked good, healthy, in his suit and tie. It was like he was here on business, and not to rescue his daughter out of the blue. Her mind raced but quickly two and two became one, and before he had time to say anything she jumped him. "It was him!" She blew up in his face finally finding her resolve, "He's the reason you never came back." Apparently her reaction was not the one he was looking for since the look of remorse that passed over his face had him looking away. She seemed to be angry and resentful. 

"Kagome just listen to me." He put his hands up as if reassuring her that he was telling her the truth. 

"Mom almost died of a broken heart, Souta doesn't even know who you are, and I'm only here because of you!" She exploded then and there, years of pent up frustration with her father, never knowing for sure why he'd gone. Now she knew. "You put him up to this didn't you?" She pointed harshly at Naraku, "You wanted me and so you helped him get to me, how dare you! Do you have any idea what I've been through? He's been trailing me around for years, leading me but never giving me what I wanted. All I wanted was to know where you were, if you were alive and I suffered all those years to find out your on his side!" 

InuYasha watched shocked, apparently Kagome had put two and two together faster than he could even comprehend who the man before her was. Her father, the one she'd thought was dead. He was clearly Naraku's partner, otherwise why would he not be bound and gagged as the others were, that much at least InuYasha could tell for sure. It was also a obvious conclusion since he wasn't denying Kagome's accusations. He was in league with Naraku and Kagome had figured that out at one glance. Her mind was brilliant. 

InuYasha watched the tainted remorseful look pass over his face, he'd probably planned for a happy reunion and a quick unity between them. 

"Kagome let me explain." His words were cliché, but Kagome wouldn't have any of his crap. She advanced on him quickly and slapped him hard. 

"Don't talk to me like you know me." Her words were like venom and undoubtedly a punch in the gut to him. InuYasha watched with passive interest, his mind was still trying to find a way back into his own body. He had only taken a slight notice to the fact that Naraku had been silent for then entire exchange, it was strange that he wasn't trying to help Kagome's father into seeing the light of the dark side. That seemed a bit contradicting and maybe by some chance in fate Naraku had realized he'd lost. 

"Kagome, this is where we belong." InuYasha almost snorted indignantly for her but she was faster. 

"If you think you are doing me a favor with your words of wisdom drop the act. You don't care about me, you never did." Her father took the blow of her words visibly as he cringed away from this new reality. She was doing a number on his plan. "Now if you don't mind, I want you to change them back." InuYasha took that as his queue to tie himself up. After all he was technically Naraku, and if the switch was to be made they wouldn't want him running about free with InuYasha tied to a post. He tied Naraku to a post then had Hojo do the same to him. He wasn't going to make any more mistakes. 

"Don't do anything funny, or I'll make you pay." InuYasha could tell Kagome's threat was a promise. Her father stepped forward and she trained her knife on him. He spoke slowly and loudly in words that sounded more like gibberish. InuYasha felt a familiar tingling sensation run throughout his body and then he flexed his hands to find his claws digging into the palms of his hands. He was InuYasha again. He looked up at Kagome and nodded. She moved over to undo the ties on his hands and freed him. Within seconds he swept her up in a long awaited hug. He let her go quickly; they still had problems to deal with. 

She passed him the knife and he went around and untied Miroku and Sango. Who were both coming around and would probably soon no longer be indisposed.

"Where is the jewel?" At the words from Kagome's mouth Kikyo looked up, InuYasha had almost forgotten about her. 

"I know where it is." It was Kagome who moved to release Kikyo first. After untying her and helping her to her feet they went over together and tied up Kagome's father. He didn't protest he'd clearly lost. The only thing he'd ever wanted was his daughter to be with him. He could see now that she was more than a thief; she was an honest person who didn't like the evil side of any situation. She had done what she did to survive and find her father, only to find that he was at the root of every evil she ever hated. InuYasha felt a little bad for her, but knew she wouldn't want his pity. Mr. Higurashi allowed himself to be tied up and Kikyo took the jewel from a contraption that was in the center of the room. 

"Take this and him, you deserve them both." She gave her the precious stone and left fleeing the building never to be seen or heard from again. With the jewel in her hand Kagome went to Naraku. 

"I'll make you a deal." Naraku didn't look at her or even acknowledge her presence in front of him. "You stay as far away from me as possible and I'll keep your jewel safe, if I ever get the feeling I'm being followed, I'll destroy it." That got his attention. "I don't like you, so much in fact that I'd rather see you both dead," She glanced over to her father momentarily, "but since I'm not like you I'm going to let you live, but I swear one wrong move and your life's treasure will be gone for good." Of course she didn't mean it; she was going to destroy the jewel as soon as they were far enough away from this place. She turned her back on him and her father and went over to help her friends. InuYasha had Sango lifted in his arms so Kagome reached down and helped Miroku rise to his feet. They stumbled out of the old barn and into the light of the day. 

It was a silence equal to that of a graveyard as they all piled into InuYasha's car. There were plenty of questions left unanswered and Kagome knew the answer to most of them. There was one she wasn't sure she was prepared to answer. Up until that moment the pain she'd felt in her arm and leg had been merely a dull ache not worthy of her time, but now that her adrenaline supply had been sapped the pain came rushing back full force. InuYasha seemed to have already noticed since she could tell he wasn't driving them to their apartment or his house. He was headed to the hospital. 

O.O

The week's worth of downtime at the hospital was like a year in a prison. It would have only been three days if it weren't for the fact that she had InuYasha there to command the longer stay for fear that there could be some hidden problem that was not noticeable in three days. Leave it to him to get over zealous with her health. She thought that was Hojo's job. With nothing to do but sleep and think Kagome had long since lost her will to tell InuYasha how she felt. It wasn't that she didn't think he felt the same way. It was because she didn't want him to come with her, which she knew he would if she did tell him. He had a life in this town, a family that loved him, and friends. She had no right to be greedy and expect him to drop his life and come with her, and she wasn't ready to settle down and start a steady life. She knew the robber gig would have to end one day, but she didn't want to give up the thrill of the life just yet. There were still a few things she wanted to do. She felt selfish, after all if it was true love wouldn't she be able to drop whatever life she wanted to live and go a new way for the one she loved? 

She opened her eyes and looked around her room, Sango was to her right sleeping in a chair that looked as comfortable as a pile of rocks, Miroku was in the chair next to her providing her with a slightly comfortable pillow—his lap—and InuYasha was no where to be found, Which was shocking to say the least. For the past week he'd been at her side every time she'd wake, and she knew he hadn't left while she was asleep. She was going to wake Sango and ask his whereabouts but the door opened and a doctor came in. 

"Ah good, your awake." He appraised her with his eyes in the way that a doctor did. She almost got the feeling that he thought he had x-ray vision; he was looking her over from across the room to see if she was okay. "How are you feeling?" 

"I'm ready to get out of here." At the sound of her own voice Sango woke up and when she moved to stand Miroku must have noticed the change and woke up as well. They both stretched like lions waking from a long nap in the sun. It looked like fun to walk. 

"Well you're in luck, let me just check your stats and then if everything is good you'll be released." Kagome smiled finally getting what she wanted. Sango squeezed her hand and Kagome realized then that everything was going to go back to normal. They only had one small task left to complete before leaving this small town behind and going to newer places. It only took the doctor a few moments, his experienced hands moving over the machines and over her wounds to double check that everything was in order. The wounds were both pretty much closed up and would heal nicely and Kagome wanted nothing more than to be up and walking around. 

"Well then Miss. Higurashi it looks like your good to go." He smiled down at Kagome and then finished writing some notes on a clipboard. "Now if one of you would come with me and we'll finish up the paper work and you can get out of here." Miroku took the hint and headed for the door. Sango went to a tray that had held Kagome's food for the past week and grabbed a pile of clothes. She helped Kagome to stand and then left her to dress on her own. The sweat pants and wife beater fit well and gave her a sense of security she hadn't had in the past week wearing only a green dress with no covering on her backside. When she stepped out of the room in her dock martins she felt relieved. She was free. 

"Where is InuYasha?" She asked before she could stop herself. Sango gave her a knowing smile before leading Kagome down a long hallway to the exit of the building. 

"He had to go meet with his father; we're going to go meet up with him at his place when we get out of here." Sango replied as she pushed the button for the elevator. 

"No," Kagome stopped them and a look of shame crossed over her face. She didn't know if she could tell him goodbye or if he would let her go. 

"What do you mean?" Sango was clearly confused and Kagome knew instantly that this wasn't going to be easy. 

She waited for the elevator to arrive before she said any more, she wanted to be half way gone before there was any way to come out of her senses. "Look, I can't just ask him to drop his life to come with me, and I'm not ready to leave you guys, what we do is a part of us and I don't want that to change." 

Sango understood in that moment as they stepped into the elevator and let it take them to the lobby. Kagome thought of this as the greater good and maybe Sango should see it as the same thing. She still didn't like the fact of just leaving without saying goodbye, but then that would be harder for both of them. She knew that was Kagome's reasoning. She let her friend do it her way as she had so many times before and they left in silence. Miroku was already cleared when they reached the exit and they left without a backward glance. 

.

InuYasha looked around the fully decked out room around him. His plans were smoothly falling into place and soon—a matter of minutes—Kagome would be welcomed to his home with a party. He wasn't sure why he'd decided to have a party, he wanted to give her any reason he could to make her stay. Not that he wouldn't drop his life and go with her if that was what she wanted. He wanted her to know what it was like to have a stable life and family. He wanted to be a part of that life. He wanted a lot of things he realized and to keep his hands from shaky busied them with organizing a bouquet of flowers he'd gotten for her. They were a pretty array of tiger lilies in the softest orange he'd ever seen. The color reminded him of her and he hoped she liked them. 

He'd never been so nervous before in his life and now he was starting to worry. He checked his watch again for the tenth time in two minutes. He thought of the old saying "A watched pot never boils" and thought himself pointlessly waiting the seconds away. He went to busy himself with other mindless tasks. They'd be here eventually; Miroku knew his game plan and was probably only delayed by a routine check on some minor anomaly. He'd been reading through a ten day old newspaper trying to remember what life had been like without Kagome. How had he ever lived a day without her? He glanced nonchalantly at his watch to realize he'd been reading the paper for well over a half an hour. They should have been here forty minutes ago. What was wrong? 

He flipped open his cell phone and dialed the hospital to check on her status. When the line was picked up by a boring sounding old man he asked for Kagome's room. The answer he got didn't make him happy one bit. It had been vacated well over an hour ago. He knew they hadn't been in an accident. There were no problems at all except for the fact that he had been left behind. He shut the phone disconnecting the line and collapsed on his bed. He'd finally found what it was he wanted in life and it left him without a second glance. 

More resigned than angry InuYasha wasted away his day. Eventually Rin noticed that the party had never happened and found her way up to his room. She knocked slightly on the door. He grunted and instead of taking the hint that any adult would have gotten from his annoyed tone she entered the room. 

"Where is Kagome?" She was innocent and he knew she didn't deserve his wrath. "I thought she was coming for the party." 

The words hurt but he didn't let her see his pain, she wouldn't understand anyway. "She's not coming anymore." 

Confused and curious she bit her lip before asking further, "Why not?"

"She left with her friends." InuYasha almost lost his temper for a moment and clenched his fists in his sheets. 

"Where'd she go?" He had to keep telling himself that she was only a kid, it was normal for her not to understand, and for her to so naively keep asking questions when it was clearly killing him. 

"I don't know; somewhere far away I'm sure." He waited for another question to come but she stood silently at his door. Without another word she left him alone to think. 

.

It was more than a week later before InuYasha found the message in his inbox. It wasn't from Kagome but it made him think twice. It was a worm he knew, but he was curious as to how it got on his computer, since they had to be manually installed he knew only three people who could have placed it there. He searched the background file and found it lead to a source code he'd seen before. She'd left it for him he knew now; she wanted him to be able to find her. He wasn't sure why, but he knew it was her. He clicked the link it provided and started a trace looking for her laptop. He was hoping to find her somewhere close by. She wasn't, not by far. She was in Chicago. It had only taken his computer ten minutes to trace her and now he knew why it had taken so long for the worm to be revealed. She didn't want him to come after her; she wanted to be far enough away for him to get that message. Too bad he couldn't live without her. 

THE END

AN: so tell me what you think I must know all of your thoughts! Just for you sappy fluffy love scene addicts there will be one more chapter a sort of resolve to the way I left it open, that will be all, no more! Finally I will have finished a story completely! Yay! Drop me a review and I'll have the happy ending up by next week! Later!


	27. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I never will own InuYasha no matter how hard I dream!

Well this is it guys, the final installment of You Don't Know Me. I hope you all enjoy it, leave me a review and I'll be immensely happy for all of time! Adios! !

Epilogue

It had been more than a year since Kagome had left Oak Valley. The memories she left behind no longer hurt and she was sure she was going to be able to move on in her life and forget about every part of her past. Her new partner—who she'd been training since two months after those unforgettable events—was almost ready for his first job. She'd had to replace Sango and Miroku since they both got together and decided to settle down. She'd been using her new recruit strictly as a replacement for Miroku. He was required to do all the same things, the getaway driving and such. She thought he was doing quite well and would be moving up to being her "in-job" partner very soon. She heard the click of the lock on the door she was currently picking. She turned the handle and entered the house. It was silent and pitch black. She closed the door behind her softly making sure not a single sound was made. She took in her surroundings for a moment. She surveyed the open foyer checking for signs of mishap. When she didn't spot a detail out of place she pulled up the memorized blue print in her mind and headed to the right hoping to find a pair of stairs.

She reached out and found the banister quickly. At a turtle's pace she started up the stairs checking each step before putting her entire weight on the boards hoping they wouldn't creak. She'd made it up to the first landing when she heard the distinct sound of a door opening. 'Shit' she silently cursed her luck. The noise had come from behind her and so as a way of hiding she crouched down and peeked out through the banister to see where the movement had come from. Her plan had been perfect. Her tactic had been flawless. She had planned to be over-thorough on every detail of her mission, so as not to screw up. But it seemed as if her tactic was going to end in a complete pell-mell.

Her thoughts were broken by the sound of foot steps proceeding up the stairs behind her. Whoever it was had reached the first landing and now Kagome knew it was too late. She was going to be caught. Turning her back on the shadowy figure only a few yards away she ducked into the darkness that the wall had created. Maybe she could still find her way out. The figure advanced on her at a slow pace and she wondered if whoever it happened to be had seen her and was now cautiously approaching.

Before she could do anything rational to get herself out of her current predicament the person behind her was on top of her. The hand that clapped over her mouth was big and clawed and the hard body that was pressed into her own was familiar. "Shh" a husky voice warned in her ear and she instantly relaxed.

"What are you doing in here?" she scolded as her assailant released her and she turned to look into his amber eyes. "You scared the shit out of me InuYasha!"

His knowing smirk only angered her more but before she could reprimand him further he dropped to one knee and holding her hands in his said something so unexpected that she almost passed out from the sheer beauty of it. "Will you marry me?"

She had to admit it was very original. After all how many wives could say that their husbands had proposed to them while they were in the process of robbing some random rich jerk? That's right, not that many. She had apparently been lost in her thoughts for a longer time than she had thought because he interrupted her asking again, possibly because he hadn't thought she'd heard him the first time. "Kagome, answer me." He finally grew frustrated and a frown lined those perfect features.

"InuYasha, I—I" She wanted so badly to leap for joy and laugh till her sides ached but she found instead that tears had sprung to her eyes. Embarrassed she wiped them away quickly to hide them. "I'd love too." She finally answered.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He sighed and pulled her into a giant hug that ended with a deep kiss. He held her close for a long moment and then broke the kiss. She watched as he backed away a little allowing her a small amount of space. He seemed almost embarrassed she thought as she took in his manner of standing leaning slightly away, his face downcast, his hands clasped together. "You should probably get back to work; I'll head to the van and call Miroku to let them know there will be a wedding to attend soon." He beamed up at her from his lower position on the stairs and his happiness seemed to flow over him and to her causing her to smile just as brightly.

"I'll be done soon, and then we can be done forever, if you like." She didn't have to explain that she meant she'd quit the job; he'd been begging her to for all of twelve months now. This would be her last job. She was now excited not for the job but for the rest of her life and the days to come. She would forever be with InuYasha and she couldn't think of a better reason to end the only life she'd ever known.

"I'd like that very much, quickly Kagome, I don't want this life anymore." He didn't wait for her answer just turned and headed back out the door. She watched him go till he was out of sight. She thought for a moment before deciding that she didn't need this last score. InuYasha was more important to her than any job would ever be she realized. It hit her then what this would mean exactly. This was her chance for a happily ever after. She only faltered for a moment longer to take in her surroundings then she raced down the stairs and quietly out the door. She caught up to him at the end of the drive way. She was breathing heavily and found it hard to share with him her explanation. They were in the van a few minutes after and happily telling their two best friends the good news in the few minutes after that. Life would now be as precious to her as the man next to her and would be for a long time to come.

Ok so there is your happy ending that you've been waiting for! I hope you all enjoyed this story. I for one am very happy that it is now complete. It will forever be my pride and joy. Thank you all for reading and here is one last thing before I leave you.

I will be publishing my next story "Without Wax" in one week. It is a romantic comedy, with a bit of suspense and a lot of fun drama. I'll be working up a good summary for it eventually, for now here is a bit of the first chapter to come. Thank you all again for reading! J

Without Wax

Chapter one

It was a brisk early morning when Kagome arrived at work. She was only slightly behind schedule but she knew it would be ok. Kagome walked with a fast pace she'd left her jacket at home in her rush to be gone and was now regretting that fact. Out of habit Kagome glanced behind her and what she saw struck fear into her heart. This wasn't anything new to Kagome, and by the looks of it, it wasn't going away any time soon. It'd been a constant thing in Kagome's life for the past 3 months. She knew the girl who was following her, but didn't want anything to do with her, not that she had a choice. After what had happened between the two of them last summer, Kagome was scared by the girl even approaching her, it was almost like her own little curse. She searched the parking lot around her looking for an escape. Sighting a man nearby, she quickly thought up an idea for escape. She walked to him swiftly with a pure purpose at hand. As she caught up to him she threaded her arm through his and he glanced down at her in confusion.

"Just pretend you know me," Kagome spoke quickly and softly. She didn't know this man but she was hoping that wouldn't matter to him. "I'm being followed and I need your help." Kagome whispered into his ear. He kept walking but lifted his head and looked around a bit. "Don't do that!" He snapped his head around to glare at her.

"Excuse me but I don't think you should be yelling at the person who is saving your butt." His smug comment almost made her walk off in the opposite direction...almost.

"Well, pardon me; I just thought maybe you could help out a girl in need." She pushed her nose into the air, "No matter I think I can handle myself anyway." She made to leave despite her need for help but he grabbed her arm.

"Now now," He tsked pulling her back to him, "there's no need to be to self-assured." He smirked at her appalled look. "Who is it you're running from?"

She didn't answer right away, not wanting to explain to a total stranger, so he went on to guess. "An ex-boy friend?" When she didn't reply or look his way he guessed again. "Or a crazy mother?" He thought for a short moment, then snapping his fingers suggested, "Surely not an ex-husband." He passed the thought by without a second glance, then trying to be funny offered, "Possibly an angry mob?" He looked around again, as if searching for an angry crowd with pitch forks and torches. "Nah, too quiet." he concluded, stuck with no answer from the girl next to him.

"Well aren't you a smart ass?!" It was more of a statement then a question, and Kagome really was not in the mood for his humor.

"Better a smart ass then a dumb ass!" He smiled and they entered the building. "Where too miss?" He asked off-handedly.

"Third floor," She replied looking behind her once more, Kikyo was gone, thank God. She felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Relief flowed through her and gave her the will to go on. "But I think I can take care of myself now." She moved away from him and shivered at the sudden cold, why was it they always cranked the ac in the spring? It was still much to cold for that.

"Are you sure?" He actually seemed concerned for a moment.

"I think I can handle her." Kagome nodded and was turning to leave when another statement pushed through the chilly air and hit her.

The man turned a shade of red and a perverse look washed over his face, "Surely not an ex-girlfriend?" His voice was low but the lobbyist nearby heard the comment, Kagome could tell by the way she gasped and giggled. Kagome took one step back appalled and then slapped him square across the cheek.

"How dare you!" She pointed her finger accusingly in his face, then turned on her heal and left him there stunned in place. That was how Inu Yasha met the girl of his dreams, but we'll get to that later on.

Kagome rushed up the stairs, angry and embarrassed, she never took the elevator, she was not fond the idea of an enclosed space. Her face was flushed from her anger more than her fast paced climb. When she pushed open the door to her lab room her best friend looked at her in shock.

Well more to come soon and I hope to get this story rolling and done much faster than my previous one!


End file.
